My Life, My Story
by KimmyG15
Summary: Would you be happy to leave your bad memories behind the old town you stayed in? Yes. So i moved into this town called 'Happy Tree town' to make fresh new memories and love i didn't expect. my name is, Flaky, And this is my life & my story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own HTF or any of the characters.

*Hey guys! This is my first fanfic… So… Go easy with me on this one :3 Thankies! =w=

Anywho.. Hope you guys like it :D

-Kim :** 3

* * *

As the red-head girl got up and looked out her window for one last look before leaving the town. Her name is, Flaky. A nice, sweet, but shy and timid girl she is.

*sigh*"I'm going to miss this place"

She took a shower and changed into her ¾ red sleeved shirt, Black shorts and her high-cut converse. Flaky grabbed her things and got on the bus on the way to a place called: Happy Tree Town.

*4 hours later*

She stepped off the bus and looked at the sign 'Welcome To Happy Tree Town!' "Wow.. This place looks great"

Suddenly she felt a hand tapping her shoulder, He was tall, Blonde hair, and he was wearing a yellow shirt, Jeans & Black converse.

"Hi! You must be the new girl in town! I'm Cuddles, and you are? "

"Uhm.. I-I- I'm Flaky.. N-nice to m-meet y-you Cuddles." 'I really got to stop stuttering' she thought to herself.

They start to walk around the town.

"So how old are you ?"

"I-I'm 16..." She said as she was reading a piece of paper

"Oh... I'm 17"

"Well Flaky.. Where did you live before you decided to move here?"

"Oh I used to live at Jacksonville.. Pretty nice town too… But…"

"But what?"

"Well... You see... In school… I'm usually the outcast and unpopular girl, I-I get picked on everyday…" *sigh* "That's why I decided to move here instead... To make a fresh new start."

"Ohh.. But don't you worry.. You'll have plenty of friends in no time!"

This cheered Flaky up and her hopes of finding and getting new friends in school tomorrow.

"I c-can't seem to find my address… Can you help me out?"

"Sure! I'd be happy to! So what's the address?" He cheered happily as he said this.

"Oh.. Uh.. 15 Maple street " She said as she read her address.

"Oh! I know where that is! Follow me!" He said as he pulled her.

"Yea so—eeek!" She tried catching up to his speed as they ran to her house.

* * *

As they were running to Flaky's house, they bumped into a girl with pink hair wearing a pink ribbon on top of her hair, Pink dress and pink flats.

"Hey Cuddles! What's the rush? Oh.. I see you've found a new friend here. "

"Hi Giggles! This here is, Flaky. She just came off the bus and I'm taking her to where her house is." He said as he was trying to catch his breath from all the running they did.

"Oh I see! So Flaky.. How do you find this place so far?"

"Oh.. The place looks absolutely great! Although I would've appreciated it more if Cuddles didn't pull me and started running" Giggles laughed as she heard this.

"Cuddles! You should've took it easy on Flaky!"

"I know, I know.." He said as he was getting scold a bit by Giggles. Flaky Giggled at the sight of this.

"Well.. Anyway Flaky… Can I have your cell number?" Giggles brought out her phone.

"O-oh .. u-uh.. S-s-sure.." She brought out her phone and they started giving each other's numbers.

"Well .. I hate to go but I have to get ready for school tomorrow. See ya tomorrow Flaky!"

"Bye Giggles!" Cuddles & Flaky said at the same time

"Well.. We better head off then.. Your house is just near already!" Cuddles said as they walked to Flaky's house.

* * *

Cuddles and Flaky had stopped to a red two-story house. It wasn't that big but it's alright for Flaky since it only had a living room, two bed rooms, one kitchen, two bath rooms and a garden at the back of the house.

"So what do ya think? Great isn't it?" Cuddles said as he rested on the couch

"This is perfect!" She said as she dropped her bags on the floor and settled down on the couch next to Cuddles.

"Do you want me to make lunch, Flaky?"

"Oh sure! I'll help you out."

They started preparing for lunch, Cuddles is making cheese macaroni while Flaky is making carrot soup. Cuddles couldn't wait to eat the soup since he can smell the delightful soup Flaky is making. After Flaky had finished cooking soup, she prepared the table while Cuddles is preparing to serve the food. They both sat down the table and started to eat.

"Wow Cuddles! This is delicious!"

"Not as delicious as this carrot soup you made! Hahaha!"

They both laughed at each other's compliments. After eating and washing the dishes, They both settled down the couch to watch for awhile. Til'…

"Whew... Well... It's only 1:00 want me to help you unpack?" He said as he grabbed one of her bags and started to unzip it.

"Oh... Uh... Sure! Let's get started now then." She said as they grabbed the bags and headed to her room.

3:16 p.m.

"Oh.. Finally! All done! You had lots of stuff back there!" Cuddles said as he sat exhaustedly on the couch.

"I know right! W-well... At least it's all done now~" She said as she rested her head on one of the arm rest at the other end of the couch.

"So Flaky.. Have you enrolled already in the Happy Tree High school already?"

"Yea.. Actually… I'm still nervous for tomorrow though…" She said as she played around with her fingers.

"Don't worry.. You'll be just fine! Besides me and Giggles have got your back!" He smiled.

"T-Thanks C-Cuddles~" She smiled back.

"Oh! Do you want to grab some ice cream at the park?" He stood up as he was reaching out for her hand.

"Uhm... Well... O-okay" She blushed as she reached out for his hand.

* * *

As they have reached the park, they went to get ice cream from a small stand and sat on a nearby bench. Flaky liked the sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing onto her face. Everything was peaceful and calm, until…

"CUDDLES!CUDDLES!GIMME GIMME CANDY!"

A guy with light green hair with candy stuck on his hair, Green hoodie with candy stuck on it, Khaki pants, and light green low-cut converse. And there he is hugging Cuddles' knees begging for candy.

"Pfft... Ahh! Let go off me Nutty! For the last time! .!"

Cuddles tried to kick Nutty off him but didn't work. Flaky reached in her pocket and remembered she had brought some along the way to Happy Tree Town.

"H-Here y-you are, N-Nutty." She was shaking as she reached Nutty some candies she had.

Nutty snatched it quickly and started to unwrap them quickly, Then in a blink of an eye all the candy was gone.

"THANKYOU!THANKYOU MISS! IM NUTTY! AND YOU ARE?" He said while shaking her hand fast that brought Flaky to the ground.

"Oh...Uhm... I-I'm F-Flaky... N-nice t-to m-meet y-you Nutty..." She brought on a polite smile on her face.

"I'd love to stay but I got to go bye!" Nutty skipped off happily.

"Wow.. That was..-"

He got cut off by flaky saying the exact word he was going to say "Weird."

They laughed and talked the whole day at the park. But when night time came..

"Gee.. Cuddles.. I-it's getting p-pretty d-d-d-dark.. Can y-you w-walk m-me h-home?" she got scared as she noticed it was already dark '_How time flies_' she thought. *sigh*

"I'd be delighted to! Come on Flaky... Let's get you home!" He held out his arm and Flaked hooked her arm to his.

* * *

8:26 p.m.

As they got on the front door, Flaky got her keys and they went in for a quick dinner. Flaky made Chicken & Corn soup for the both of them. It took awhile but, Cuddles kept himself busy by helping her prepare by putting the plates, Utensils, and Glasses as well. After setting it up, He sat on the couch and watched tv while Flaky is still cooking the food.

*30 minutes later*

Cuddles fell asleep on the couch.

"Cuddles..." (poke) "Cuddles..."

"BUNNIES!" This made Flaky jump off the couch and fell to the floor '_Wow... That was embarrassing'_ he thought to himself "Sorry for scaring you like that Flaky..."

"I-its o-okay C-Cuddles.. D-Dinner I-is r-ready..."

Cuddles helped her stand and he lead the way to the table.

*After eating*

"Hmm...Oh...Wow... Flaky.. That was good..."

"You're welcome Cuddles!" she smiled at him for the compliment.

She has this charming smile which made Cuddles smile back and Flaky noticed that for some reason he was blushing…

*After a few talks and laughter later*

"Flaky, This day has been great but I better get going now! I'll see you tomorrow in school. Oh and by the way.. School starts at 9 a.m. Don't be late! "

"Oh sure! I'll see ya tomorrow.. I won't be late that's for sure.. School is just a walk away anyway!"

Cuddles hugged Flaky goodbye and they had said their goodbyes and Cuddles took off. Flaky washed the dishes, and cleaned the house after Cuddles had left.

10: 53 p.m.

*Yawn* "I better take a shower before I hit the hay.." *yawn*

*After a 10 minute shower later*

Flaky dressed herself in her lavender silk pajamas and shirt. And exhaustedly walked to bed.

*sigh* "What a tiring day today was.. Oh well.. At least it was fun"

And she dozed off.

* * *

Hey guys! I know this is a bit short but it's my first so please.. Review~ :3

I promise I'll work on chapter 2 longer and hopefully no errors ^^""

-Kim :* 3 xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or any of the characters.

Hey guys! I'm back! :3 Took me awhile to make this chapter because I have to fix things up with the OC's as well =w= Some of the three OC's might appear in the next chapter or probably I'll bring them in 1 by 1 ^^""

_**Thank you ****MuffinHTF for the OC & review :***_

_** Thank youXenaTheAlienChick for the review & OC's as well :)**_

_**Thank you AdorableHedgi12 for the review!**_

So here is Chapter 2! Took me a bit but I promised to make it longer as possible.. So enjoy! :3

-Kim :* xoxo

* * *

8:15 a.m.

"S-Seriously..."*yawn*"I-I s-should get an… alarm clock..." *yawn* G-Good thing I have… time to prepare though…"

A text appeared on her phone:

'_Hey Flaky! You don't want to miss having breakfast with me, Giggles, Muffin, & Sniffles. So hurry up girl! Come over here at Muffin's Bakery and have breakfast with us! –Cuddles :D _'

She replied:

'_Thanks for the wakeup call Cuddles! Sure I'd love to have breakfast with you guys! I'll be on my way in 15 minutes! See ya –Flaky _'

'_Looks like I'll be meeting new friends today..._' She thought as she buried her face on her pillow.

As Flaky lazily got up from bed, she grabbed her towel and took a hot shower. Dressed in her black tank top, Red long sleeved jacket (hoodless), Black skinny jeans, and Brown high cut boots.

*sigh* "I have to make a good impression today… " She said as she looked at the mirror while brushing her hair.

She grabbed her bag, Wallet, Phone, and headed out to Muffin's Bakery for breakfast.

At Muffin's Bakery, 8:37 a.m.

"Well... Here I 'am… " She said as she went in the bakery.

She heard a scream like squeak and saw Giggles running toward her.

"Eeek!" Said Flaky as she was being bear hugged by Giggles.

Flaky was shaking nervously when she saw two new people sitting at the table with Cuddles. Giggles lead her to the table and she saw, A girl with a dark maroon hair with a cookie shaped beret placed at her right side of the head, with a mauve shirt with a muffin in the middle of it.

"Flaky dear, this is Muffin. She is the owner of this bakery! She makes such excellent bread, cookies, even cake! " Giggles cheered as she sat next to Cuddles and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cuddles blushed shyly as Giggles giggled at the look on his face.

"Nice to meet you Flaky! Here have a cookie! I made you pancakes for breakfast! I hope you love it!" Flaky sat next to Muffin, Then she looked at her right seeing a guy with glasses, Sky blue hair, wearing a blue polo shirt, khaki shorts and white shoes.

"Oh! Flaky dear! This is Sniffles! He is a doctor there in Happy Tree Hospital, But due to his knowledge he got accepted to work there at this age!" Giggles said as she pointed to Sniffles.

"Nice to meet you, Flaky." Sniffles said as he shook Flaky's hands.

They started to eat Muffin's delightful pancakes, They talked about how today in school will go, The rooks around the school, About the teachers, Lockers, and the subjects we'll be having once we get to school.

"Oh damn! Speaking about school! We should go now!" Cuddles said as they all grabbed their bags, Said goodbye to Muffin and headed off to Happy Tree High School.

* * *

9:13 a.m.

They started to pant and breathe heavily as they reached the lockers, Picked a locker, Brought out their books for the next subject until the P.A. system screeched and an announcement from the principal is about to be announced.

"Good morning students! This is Principal Pops. This year we'll be starting classes at 10:30 a.m. Sorry for the late announcement. Welcome again students! And have a good day ahead of you all." Then the speakers went off.

"What…The...Hell…" Cuddles still breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. "They should really tell us the day before we go back to school." He said as he got his Science book from his locker.

"But this only happened once, Cuddles.. So, relax my sweet" Giggles said as she kissed his cheek. Cuddles cooled down and smiled back at Giggles politely.

"Eww... Guys! Get a room! Hahaha!" Sniffles said as he said to Giggles and Cuddles.

Giggles and Cuddles parted a bit and laughed nervously. They headed off to the quiet part of the school which is the school garden where they will chill for awhile before classes.

"S-so g-guys.. What a-are your f-first classes?" Flaky stuttered. "I got Science first"

"Oh! I got History!" Giggles said.

"I got Science! Hooray! Looks like we're going to be buddies eh, Flaky?" Cuddles cheered.

"T-That's great… Cuddles..." Flaky smiled. "What's your first c-class, Sniffles?"

"Oh! I got Math first." Sniffles said as he was reading his Math book.

"So Flaky, Do you have any boyfriend?" Giggles moved next to Flaky and stared at her with adorable eyes.

"Well.. No… I-I've never h-had one..." Flaky said while playing with her fingers.

"Aww… How come?" Cuddles said as he put his arm around Giggles, Giggles blushed at his sudden movement on her.

"Well… Like I said, I wasn't very popular at school… But there was my friend who admitted he likes me, But I told him I wasn't ready." *sigh* "And the next day, He was run over by a car. I really feel the same way, But I'd like it better if we stayed as friends. I'm just scared of losing my only friend." Flaky started to sob.

"Aww… We're sorry to hear about that Flaky…" Giggles said as she hugged Flaky to calm her down and wipe away her tears with her handkerchief.

"T-Thanks... G-giggles…" Flaky said as she hugged Giggles back.

"No problem, Flaky!" She said as she sat next to Cuddles again.

They talked about their interests, Hobbies, and everything Flaky needed to know about them. They seemed closer this time. Muffin came awhile ago to give them a pouch of cookies and sat to talk with them for awhile but she had to leave because she left her shop for awhile but left the sign closed she says. Muffin left 10 minutes after giving them each the cookies.

"Cuddles, what time is it?" Sniffles asked

Cuddles checked his watch and it shows '10:16 a.m.' "10:16 bro. We better head out then. See ya later Giggles, Sniffles!"

He and Flaky headed off to science class while Giggles & Sniffles headed out to their own class rooms.

* * *

Dismissal Time: 4:30 p.m.

'Rrrrriiiinnnnngggg_!' _The bell rung and Flaky ran to the front gate to meet up with Cuddles until she bumped into someone…

"Ouch…" Flaky said as she landed on the floor. Scratched her head and kneeled to reach for her books. Til she felt a hand touch hers.

"Oops! I-I'm s-so s-sorry… I-I d-didn't m-mean I-it " Flaky kept stuttering and shaking nervously.

"It's alright… It's okay… It was my fault; I didn't see where I was going." He said as Flaky looked up at the guy who is handing over her history book.

The guy had light green hair with a beret on top of his head, A camouflage jacket, Black shirt inside the jacket, camouflage pants, army boots, & dog tags. Flaky stood up and grabbed the book gently from him.

"T-thank y-you… I-I'm Flaky…" She smiled and reached out her right hand waiting for him to introduce himself and shake her hand.

"I'm Flippy." He shook her hand gently "So… You're new here huh?"

"Yes." She said.

They smiled at one another and walked together to the gate.

*At the gate*

Flippy and Flaky were talking and laughing and Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles & Muffin were starting to get concerned as they saw the sight of this.

"Flaky dear!" Giggles tackled Flaky and moved her next to her as if she was trying to protect her.

"Oh hey guys!" Flaky said happily.

"Hey Flippy!" Said cuddles. "I see you've met our new friend here! Hahaha."

"Yeah, I have, I accidentally bumped into her awhile ago." Flippy said as he scratched his head.

"Well… We're going to have dinner somewhere… Would you like to come with us?" Flaky smiled at him as she offered him to have dinner with them.

"Oh… Uhm… I can't… Sorry Flaky… Maybe next time… I have to go… Bye guys!" Flippy smiled and waved at them and walked away.

* * *

At Toothy's Restaurant

**Flaky POV**

"Guys… Why do I get the feeling you don't want me around Flippy?" Flaky said

"Well… You see, Flaky… He has PTSD… He tends to kill everyone here whenever he flips" Cuddles said as he was eating his food.

"Oh… I-I know that d-disease… But… How does he… Uhm… '_Flip out_?'." '_No wonder Giggles was trying to protect me awhile ago…'_ she thought.

"Whenever he sees or hear things that remind of the war." Giggles said as she was eating her chocolate cake. "That explains him wearing the army uniform."

"Ohh… But he seems so friendly, nice and-"

Cuddles cut her off "Flaky… Don't tell me your starting to have feelings for Flippy?" The four of them looked at her with smirks but came into a poker face.

"I-I… W-well… A bit…" I blushed. '_Everything me and_ _Flippy talked about earlier made me feel like I'm attached to him now_' i thought.

"Just be careful around him Flaky… Alright?" Muffin said.

I nod and get back to eating my dinner.

9:41 p.m.

**Normal POV**

"It has been really great today guys!" Cuddles cheered.

Sniffles, Giggles, Muffin & Flaky agreed to that. They all said their goodbyes and went out the restaurant going on their separate ways. Leaving Flaky… Walking home… Alone…

'_It's alright Flaky… Just one m-more turn around the corner of that house… Then you'll get home…_' she thought.

* * *

**Flippy's POV**

Flippy was walking to his house which is a bit near when he spotted Flaky walking the same direction as him. 'Gee… She looks so cute… I'm glad I met her… It's been awhile since anybody talked to me, She is so friendly, sweet, She has a good personality' he thought. '_Then why not let me out and take care of that bitch._' 'No way evil! Leave her alone, You're not going to get rid of the only person who even thinks I'm a good guy… So just SHUT UP' He said.

I grabbed all the courage and walked behind Flaky since his house is just near. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped a bit… Her dandruff are scattering around where she is now standing…

"Ohh- I-It's just y-you Flippy… " She stuttered and tried to calm down a bit.

"Yeah… So… Mind if I accompany you going home?" I smiled.

"Oh s-sure!" She smiled back.

**Normal POV**

Flippy and Flaky kept talking and trying to get to know one another along the way to Flaky's house. Once they reached her front door, Flippy noticed his house was just next to hers.

"Well… This is it… My place… Where do you live?" She asked as she reached in her shoulder bag for her keys.

"Right beside you." He pointed to the house on the right.

"Wow! This is great! We're neighbors!" Flaky hugged Flippy happily, eventually he hugged her back.

Flaky opened the door and she went in and looked behind Flippy.

"Well… Come in!" Flaky said.

"It's getting pretty late… "He stepped in"I think I should be getting home…" He scratched his head.

"Aww…" *sigh*

Flippy approached her and hugged her. "Goodnight Flaky, I'll see you tomorrow, After all… It's a Saturday tomorrow… Come by my place." He couldn't let go of her.

"O-okay… I'll be over by 1." She hugged him back and blushed shyly and buried her head into his chest.

"Goodnight Flaky" He kissed her forehead and released her from the hug.

"G-goodnight F-Flippy…" She said.

He smiled and waved goodbye as he went out and closed the door. Leaving Flaky… Blushing.

**Flaky POV **

Flaky headed upstairs to her room and took a shower, Changed into her light green silk pajamas and shirt. The color reminded her of Flippy. She was lost in deep thoughts about Flippy. She laid down on her bed and just thought about him.

*sigh* '_He is so different than the other guys I've met before._'

She was lost in thoughts until she drifted off to her dreams.

* * *

**Flippy POV**

I went upstairs in my room only to find my bowie knife on the bed. I sighed and took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and as I closed the medicine cabinet to return the tooth brush, I saw evil grinning evilly at me.

"Now what do you want?" I stared confused at his grin.

"_That girl you just met… She looks like an easy prey… And so delicious… Whahhahaha!_"

"Shut up! You are not going to touch her, You hear me!" I screamed at evil.

"_You can't stop me from touching her once I come out… I'll enjoy spending time with that little bitch._" Evil's grin widened and licked his lips at the thought of raping Flaky.

"..OR!..HER.I'...!" I screamed at him.

"_You can't kill me you dumbass! You're going to kill yourself if that happens moron!_" Evil laughed and chuckled.

"Damn it… I'm having her over here tomorrow, So you better behave you sicko!" I warned him but he disappeared from the mirror ending it with a chuckle.

I went off to bed and just laid there… Thinking about her… _Only her_…

I said before drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight, Flaky…"

* * *

Hey guys!

Flippy is sweet isn't he? :""3 But… Will Evil will screw things up?… That… We'll find out soon! Hihihihi^^" Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so on the roll with this story! :D

Reviews pwease :3

-Kim :** xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Haiyya Guys! Here is Chapter 3 ^^

I know I should've made Flippy & Flaky's moments together a bit interesting & longer, but remember there are lots of pairings here and I'm sorting it all out properly at the moment! But the main pairing here will be FlippyxFlaky. It would be a shame if I didn't add up the other pairings now wouldn't it :3

**Edited! Sorry! =3= I had to slow Flippy & Flaky a bit... I got a bit carried away, I'm also facing my own problems... *sigh* But anyway enjoy the edited Chapter 3! ^^**

Enjoy Chapter 3 guys!

-Kim :** xoxo

* * *

8:35 a.m.

_**Flaky POV**_

'_Rrrrrriiiiinnnngggg!' "_Ugh… I-i should've set the alarm off… O-oh well… I-I'm up… I must get ready to come over Flippy's place._" _I said as i got up from bed.

my phone blinked up as i saw that i have received a text message from Muffin:

'_Hey Flaky! Come over my bakery! Giggles & Cuddles is here! Come have a quick breakfast with us! We have some new people for you to meet! :D -Muffin_'

I texted Muffin back and took a hot shower.

'_Hi Muffin! I'll be over there in 10 minutes! See you! -Flaky'_

I wore my red short sleeved dress, Black cardigan, and her black flats. I brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail tied up by a white ribbon. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and bag and headed out to Muffin's Bakery.

_**Flippy POV**_

"Ahhhh!" I breathe heavily as I woke up from another nightmare about the war. I looked at the clock and noticed it was just 8:42 a.m. I got up and looked out my window and I saw Flaky walking out of her house wearing a beautiful dress.

'She looks stunning!' I thought

'_Good enough to mess around with! Wahahaha!_' Evil chuckled

'Listen to me; you are going to behave when she gets here!' I told Evil

'_Whatever… I'll make sure me and that bitch will have 'fun' once I get out! Wahahaha!_' Evil said as he chuckled evilly

'Just shut up already!' I screamed at him in my head. His voice once again disappeared in my head and I looked back at my window finding Flaky walking away. I quickly grab my phone and dialed her number and I called her.

"H-hello?" 'She sounds just like an angel' I thought.

"Hey F-flaky! It's me, Flippy! Where are you going?"

"How do you know I was heading out?"

I opened his window and waved at Flaky. I dropped the call.

Flaky giggled "You silly boy… I'm going to Muffin's Bakery to have breakfast with Cuddles, Giggles and Muffin! But they told me they'll introduce me to some new people!" She yelled since I was a bit farther from my window.

"Okay! Just don't forget! 1:00 alright? P.S. You look pretty!" I blushed as I said this. 'Why did I just say that?' I blushed wildly.

"I won't forget! Really? Thank you!" She blushed shyly at my compliment. "Well… I got to go! See you later Flippy!" She started running and I just waved goodbye.

* * *

_**Flaky POV**_

'That was pretty sweet of Flippy telling me I look pretty today… No one has ever complimented me like that before' I started approaching the door to Muffin's Bakery, I opened it and I got surprised by Muffin and Giggles hugging me at the same time.

"G-guys… I-I c-can't b-b-breathe…" I said as I was being bear hugged by Giggles and Muffin.

"Oops! Sorry!" They said at the same time and released me.

I looked at the table and I saw two twins one was wearing a hat and one was not, They both had emerald green hair, emerald eyes, and the one with the hat was wearing a green polo shirt and black jeans and black shoes.

"Flaky this is Shifty." Muffins said as she was pointing to Shifty.

He stood up and grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Flaky" I blushed at this.

"And this is my brother, Lifty!" He grabbed punched him by the arm signaling him to stand up.

He was not wearing a hat had white polo shirt with a green tie around the polo shirt, and black shoes.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"H-hello L-Lifty! Nice t-to meet you." I put on a smile.

"Flaky, The rest of the gang are: Petunia, Handy, Lammy, & Mime"

Petunia had blue hair with light blue strokes on her hair with a flower on top of it and she was wearing a pine tree necklace, She was wearing a blue ¾ sleeved dress and black heels. "Hi Flaky!" She said.

Handy looks like a construction worker, I can tell by the looks of the outfit, He had no arms, Orange hair, Orange eyes and I can guess Petunia is his girlfriend by the looks of them rubbing their noses at one another.

Lammy had violet hair, Violet eyes, wearing a violet strapped dress, & violet flats. She was beside Mime who was wearing a mime-like outfit by the looks of the striped shirt and black jeans and black shoes. And I also bet they are together since I see them holding hands every now and then.

I sat down and ate my French toast with butter.

"So, Flaky, A-are y-you d-doing today?" Lifty asked and I see him blushing and he looked like a baby for a second there as he was playing with his fingers, head down and blushing shyly.

"hmm… I'm going to Flippy's place today… Maybe tomorrow."

They dropped their forks and looked at me shocked.

"Seriously Flaky? Flippy's place?" Cuddles was shocked and screamed this at a low voice.

"Y-yes… I don't see anything w-wrong in going o-over h-his p-place…" I stuttered

'_Speaking of Flippy… It's only 11:30 a.m._' I thought.

"What if he flips out and kill you?" Shifty said.

"Don't worry about me… I'm s-sure h-he w-won't." _'I hope I'm right.' _I thought.

"Just be careful alright, Flaky…" Lifty said.

They were staring at Lifty with wide grins.

"Are you concerned Lifty? That's totally unlike you!" Shift said.

"Yeah Lifty! You like Flaky, Don't you?" Petunia said while poking Lifty's right arm.

"I-I Don't!" He blushed wildly

"Sure~ whatever you say bro~" Shifty grinned and teased his brother.

I giggled seeing Lifty blush so much. I looked at my phone and it was already '_12:26 p.m._'

"I got to go now guys! I'll see you guys on Monday! See you tomorrow Lifty!"

"Bye!" Happily they said it together.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

1:06 p.m.

"Oh my gosh… Will she even show up? I bet by now she knows about my PTSD" I kept worrying she might even never talk to me again.

'_Don't be such a wimp! Man up! Besides who would want another coward around here…_' Evil said with disgust.

"She is not a coward! She is a beautiful, Sweet, Nice and-"

'_Ding dong_' '_Ding dong_'

"It must be Flaky!"

I ran downstairs and checked the mirror if I looked alright, Evil rolled his eyes seeing me working myself over Flaky, But it doesn't matter, She is important to me and… _I love her. _I opened the door to see her lovely face, She looked very stunning in the dress she is wearing, I was staring at her top to bottom, She is absolutely gorgeous.

"U-Uhm… F-Flippy?" She was waving at my face.

'_Pathetic…_' I snapped bringing myself back to reality.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry… Please, Come in." I moved to the side of the door for her to move inside. I closed the door and lead her to the couch for her to sit. I sat next to her and awkward silence began.

'_Coward as always… You should let me take over now! I'll show her how 'fun' I can really be!_' Evil said with lust.

'Iam not letting you take over!' I shouted at evil.

"So Flippy… How did you get your PTSD? If you don't mind me asking." I looked at her ruby eyes and I couldn't resist telling her, She had to know, So she can be a bit more careful around me.

"Well… You see back at the war-"

_**Normal POV**_

Flippy told Flaky everything that happened to him in the war and Flaky could see why he doesn't appear much outside, She knew the feeling of how it was to be alone, But now she knew why it was dangerous to have Flippy around but she couldn't avoid him. Even if he kills everyone once he flips, Even if they come back to life the next day, Flippy couldn't help but to keep apologizing. This is why they were trying to protect her from Flippy. After Flippy finished telling Flaky about the war and what had happened, Flaky moved closer and gave Flippy a hug. This made Flippy sob a bit, knowing that there was now actually someone who understands him.

"Flaky… Thank you for comforting me…" Flippy broke the hug; He is smiling at her, and just stared at her ruby eyes.

"No problem, Flippy, I'll always be here for you." Flaky smiled at Flippy and hugged him.

There was a sound of a gunshot outside and Flippy fell onto the floor and he put both hands on his head, Flaky went near Flippy, He put his hand down and looked up at Flaky.

He had neon green eyes, he had a sharper teeth, Flaky was terrified.

"Hello, Flakes"

He was grinning evilly as he approached Flaky, Flaky accidentally sat back on the couch again. He took out a bowie knife and held it up on Flaky's throat.

'_It's the end of me… Even if I come back tomorrow… I have a fear of dying called necrophobia…_'

"Flippy please come back… P-please…"

_**Evil's POV**_

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Evil, Call for Flippy if you want he is not coming back for awhile." I chuckled at her nervous shaking and her tears streaming down her face. 'Evil! Get your damn hands of her!'

'_Shut up Flippy! I won't kill her, Not just yet._' I told Flippy.

"W-what a-are y-you going t-to d-do t-to m-me…"

Her stuttering, crying and shaking makes me all fueled up on torturing her. I chuckled evilly and started to run my hands under her dress and lift it up til I had reached her underwear.

"P-please… "She begged"… S-stop…" She was crying even harder. The fact that my blade is still on her neck.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I better find out a way to get out of this. I want Flippy back…

He was tracing up and down from my thighs to my bra. Then again.. I tried pleading for him to stop.

"Please… Flippy… Stop…" I cried harder

"_He is not going to save you now, bitch_" He whispered in my ear and started to nibble it.

I have to find out a way to get out of this. Wait… I'll try it… I hope it works…

I pulled my head back as far away from his head and I kissed him on the lips for like 20 seconds, He slowly pulled his hands away from me and his eyes were changing back to emerald green. He pulled away after a short while.

"Shit… I'm so sorry Flaky…" He hugged me tightly and I buried my face on his chest sobbing more.

"I-It's o-okay F-Flippy… I'm g-glad to h-have y-you b-back"

*sigh* "You really have to be very careful next time... You don't know when or where am i going to flip out.."

I nodded quickly and he pulled me in for another hug. Minutes of him comforting me and me comforting him seemed like minutes but it was actually for hours.

_**Normal POV**_

They sat there talking about their life, Hobbies, Bad memories, Their family that they lost when they were young, and they just opened up to everything o one another. Each passing hour they became very close to one another. They kept talking and enjoying each other's company.

8 hours have passed and they are still in Flippy's place talking, laughing, and just there enjoying each other's company.

"Flippy… It's getting late… I better be going home now."

"Aww… Alright…" He hugged her and lead her to her front door of her house since it was near.

"Goodnight Flippy…" She said as she was about to go in. Flippy pulled her into a hug and leaned over to kiss her forehead, Flaky put on a shy blush.

"Goodnight Flaky" He smiled at her and she smiled back… Both of them were blushing. She went in and closed the door and realized what an awkward day it was today but somewhat great.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I took a quick shower and changed into my silk lavender shirt and pajamas. Laid down on my bed and started to think about Flippy. But somehow slowly i feel terrified of what Evil was about to do to me. I just laid here in deep thoughts about Flippy. But how come did Lifty entered my mind? I don't know... I feel my eyes getting heavier by the second.

*yawn* "Goodnight… Flippy…"

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

I took a quick shower and dressed up in my pajamas. I took my medicine from the medicine cabinet, drank water to swallow it, Took the bottle and put it in the medicine cabinet, closed it and I saw Evil grinning at me.

"Leave me alone, Evil…"

"_I'm not going to tease you, you piece of shit… I was going to ask when are you going to see her again_"

"Why? What do you want to do with her?"

"_Nothing… I just…Felt like I want to see her again… She just makes me feel soft… My action earlier didn't justify my jealousy"_

"Jealous over what, Evil?"

"_You! Having a someone to love… While me… She couldn't learn to love someone like me… Fuck it.._"

"She'll learn to… Soon enough… We're not officials yet… Consider us as in a courting state"

"_Oh… Do your best you little prick! We are not gonna lose her!_"

"Alright Evil…" I smiled

I headed back to bed and just lay there in deep thoughts of Flaky… Until I drifted off to sleep the last thing I said was:

"I love you, Flaky…"

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry if i made them both a bit quickly... But they are in a "courting state" says Flippy :)_

_Hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter :) _

_Reviews please! _

_-Kim :** xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm really very sorry about editing Chapter 3, I got too carried away T^T I know you want them both kissing & stuff, But I swear more romantic stuff for them in the future w _

_**Muffin! Make those exploding cupcakes of yours! **_

_**And Rawr… Prepare to kill Evil on this one ;) **_

_Anyway! Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy! _

_-Kim :** xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky POV **_

'_Snap!' _I heard something outside but I couldn't get up probably because I was too tired from yesterday. _'Snap!'_ There it goes again. I looked at my left to see it's only '_9:29 a.m._' '_Tap, Tap, Tap_' I heard a tapping from my window, I got up and looked at my left window, But nothing.

"Psst! Flaky!" I quickly ran to my right window to see Flippy on the branch of a tree. I opened the window and let him in. '_Oh shit! I-I'm in my p-pajamas_' I started to shake nervously.

"S-so… W-what b-brings y-you h-here Flippy?" I asked and sat on my bed

"Oh! I was just wondering if your free today… " He blushed shyly '_Cute_' I thought.

"Oh… I'm going to meet with Lifty today." I played with my fingers a bit

_**Flippy's POV**_

'_WHAT? LIFTY? What does Lifty want to do anything with her?_' Evil screamed

'Calm down, Evil. It's not a date. So hold your damn horses, Will ya?' I said.

"Well Flippy… I'd be out the whole day…" She put on a sorry look.

"It's alright Flaky. How about dinner in Raven's Café tomorrow." I asked as I sat on the bed beside her.

"Hmm… S-sure! I'd love to!" I smiled. "Go downstairs, Flippy. I'll just shower and change clothes." He went down and I locked the door to make sure Evil or even Flippy sees me in the nude.

My phone blinked up, A text message from Lifty.

'_Good Morning Flaky! I'm going to your place at 12:15 p.m. hoping to see you! -Lifty _'

I texted Lifty back and headed off to shower.

'_Hi Lifty! That'll be perfect! See you later! -Flaky _'

I got out of the shower and dressed up in my green dress, gray cardigan and my white flats. I tied my hair up with a green bow, leaving just my gangs to fall on my face. I grabbed my bag, phone & wallet and headed off downstairs.

_**Flippy POV**_

I heard footsteps coming down. It's Flaky! She looks so wonderful in her outfit. I wish I should've asked her out yesterday. '_Wow… Let me out now Flippy! Let me out!_' Evil is so desperate of getting out. 'No way Evil! I'm not letting you touch her again!' he kept chuckling then his voice disappeared from my head.

"You look lovely Flaky" I hugged her but I don't know why I did.

"T-thank y-you, Flippy!" She hugged me back.

She looked up at me and gave me a pinch in the cheek. She broke the hug and went in the kitchen.

*sigh* 'I want her to become mine so badly, But I can't rush her. She means all the world to me.'

'_How about… you let me out and I kill Lifty! And probably have some fun with Flaky…_' Evil kept convincing me to let him out which I won't.

'I won't let you out! I won't let you touch her even!' I yelled at him

I looked at the clock '11:41 a.m.' in a few minutes Lifty will be here to pick her up. She went out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies and ice tea.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed

"I learned the recipe from Muffin… She knows everything about cooking! Hihhii"

Flaky and I ate the cookies and drank the ice tea.

'She looks so cute in her shy and simple ways, She is my only friend, But I like her more than that, I wonder if she felt the same way about me' I thought.

"Flaky… Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

She was drinking her ice tea and choked from my question.

"Ack- Well… No… Why?" She looked at me curious and puzzled.

"N-nothing! N-nothing at a-all!"

'Great! That'll give me the chance to be her first! But I have to take it slowly.' I thought.

* * *

_**Lifty's POV**_

I'm in front of Flaky's house. I checked myself if there is something wrong with my look and if I lost any of my items along the way.

'_Cell phone, Check! Wallet, Check! Whew… Glad Shifty didn't steal anything from me._' I thought.

I rang the doorbell to see Flaky in a stunning green dress, Green bow tied around her hair in a pony tail, Gray cardigan, and white flats.

"H-hi F-Flaky…" I stuttered.

"Hello Lifty! Come in!"

I stepped in but I was shocked a bit seeing Flippy on the couch. He seemed not to have flipped out today, that's good. I sat on the couch with Flippy and Flaky went upstairs to get some of her things so we can go. Flippy stood up and looked at me very seriously.

"You better not hurt her, Lifty." He warned me.

"I won't do anything to her. Don't you worry about it. Besides I like her, Why would I hurt someone that I like?" I blushed a bit.

"Well, I love her! So you better be on your best behavior not to touch or hurt her." He crossed his arms and still looking at me seriously.

"H-hey g-guys… What's going on?" Flaky said as she was coming down the stairs.

"Nothing Flaky! Ehehehe" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Are you ready, Lifty?" She smiled at me '_Damn… So cute!_' I thought.

"Yeah! Let's go?"

"Okay!"

"Bye Flaky!" Flippy smiled at Flaky and waved goodbye

"Bye Flippy! See you tomorrow!" She waved Flippy goodbye

We went out Flaky's house I saw Flippy going back to his place, watching our shadows fade every far step we take.

_**Flippy's POV**_

As I walked in the house I just sat on the couch thinking what will they do today, Will something even happen between them?

'I shouldn't worry too much, Nothing bad is going to happen.' I thought.

'_Yea sure… Let the thief get the bitch… Coward!_' Evil said as he chuckled some more.

'Shut up! Leave me alone!' I yelled at him but he kept teasing some more.

'_Just wait and see I'll come out, Kill everyone again, And might as well have fun with Flaky._'

'I'm not going to let you take over! Not even let you hurt or touch her!'

I was wrong… Handy's construction noises outside reminded me of the bombs dropping out of the sky, Gun shots, My comrades dying, and… Blood… Everywhere… I started to hyperventilate.

"Flaky…"

I mumbled as my eyes were turning neon green, My teeth growing sharper, and I start losing consciousness.

* * *

_**Evil's POV**_

I got up and took my Bowie knife in my kitchen table, Then headed outside and shut the door.

"Now… Time to have a fun time while I'm out here, Then I'll visit my dear Flaky…" I chuckled.

_**Normal POV**_

Evil went on his killing spree as always whenever Flippy flips out. So far the psychotic menace killed Petunia, Cuddles, Sniffles, and Lumpy. Who else is he going after?

*At the park, 3:30 p.m.*

_**Lifty's POV**_

'_I'm so nervous… We've been walking around the park for minutes since we've arrived here. We've stopped talking 10 minutes ago. But under the sun, She looks incredibly lovely. I can't screw this up!_' I thought to myself.

"Lifty…"

"Hmm? Why Flaky?" We stopped walking.

"Want to sit on the bench? I'm tired from walking…"

"Oh sure! Here!"

"L-Lifty...Wha-!" She squeaked.

I carried her bridal style and walked to the bench, She wasn't that heavy or light. But I can see her blushing so shyly and so cute. As I put her down gently on the bench I sat down beside her and sighed.

*sigh* "You alright, Flaky?" I looked at her ruby eyes staring right at me, '_Oh shit… She is about to cry!_'

"Y-yeah… I-I'm alright…" She wiped off some of her tears and smiled.

"Hmm… Why were you crying anyway?"

"I just remembered my dad who carried me that way when I was little… My parents died in a car crash and my aunt took me in. I just had a small flashback… That's all…" She sobbed a bit

"Oh… Flaky…" I hugged her I let her cry on my chest, I don't care if it sogs up with her tears. I kissed her forehead lightly and she just stopped crying and just looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"T-thanks for c-comforting m-me Lifty"

"Anytime, Flaky" I smiled at her.

I saw Raven walking by with Rawr. I called their attention and they approached me and Flaky.

_**Flaky's POV**_

"Flaky, This is Raven"

Lifty pointed to a girl wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on it she wears dark blue skinny jeans and black boots, long straight hair with bangs that cover her left eye, And her eyes' colors is rainbow.

"Nice to meet you, Raven!" I waved at her

"Good to meet you too, Flaky" She smiled back.

"And this is, Rawr!"

Lifty pointed to a girl with green eyes, black hair; short choppy scene hairstyle, black tang top with mint green tang top over it but it shows of her stomach but it covers near her waistline she wears slightly dark baggy jeans but she wears a black with silver spike belt and she wears black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them.

"Sup girl!" Rawr said who is holding out her knuckle for a bro fist

I bro fisted Rawr, "I'm doing fine!" I smiled at them.

"We better get going. See you soon guys!" Raven said

_**Evil's POV**_

I saw Lifty and Flaky talking, But so far… Nothing happening.

"_What do we have here! Raven & Rawr…_ _Might as well entertain myself for awhile."_

I knocked out Raven with a wrench I found from one of Handy's toolbox which he might have left here, I kept hitting her with the wrench til her head was completely destroyed, Rawr tried to put up a fight with but it didn't work either. He dived his bowie knife into her stomach and ripped out her organs. He ripped her head off by his bare hands and threw it away and headed off to see Lifty and Flaky.

"Leave them alone! Let me out of here Evil!" Flippy yelled

"_You are staying until I'm through with them!_" He chuckled evilly.

"No! Please! Don't hurt them!"

He tried breaking out but it was no use. Evil was slowly approaching the bench and grinned slowly revealing his sharp teeth.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV **_

"What time is it Lifty?"

"It's…" He checked his watch "6:35 p.m., Why?"

"It's getting pretty late. We should get going."

'_snap!_' Me and Lifty looked everywhere but no one was around. Until … A dark shadow approached me and Lifty very slowly, I recognize those neon green orbs… It's… Evil…

"_Aren't you happy to see me sweetheart?_" He teased.

"I-I-I… F-Flippy…"

I cried a bit when he started grabbing Lifty by the collar of his shirt and punched him at the stomach causing him to choke out blood. I cried even more.

"Flippy! Please! Stop!"

I walked over to Lifty, I cupped his face seeing him cry, Made me cry even more.

"L-Lifty…" I mumbled.

"R-run… Flaky… Just r-run…" He breathed heavily

"_Aww… The bitch and the thief, How nice…" _

I couldn't get away, I couldn't just leave Lifty there, He finished him off by stabbing him with his Bowie knife repeatedly, I lost count after 15, and I can't stand the horror of seeing him killed. I looked at my right it was Raven & Rawr's bodies. He had killed them; this is what Cuddles was talking about. I looked at my right and saw my friends' bodies stocked in a pile. I cried even more seeing this terrible scene. I crawled up in a fetus position until I felt a hand on my shoulder and he lifted me up, I hate looking at those crazy eyes of his, I tried looking away but I couldn't…

_**Evil's POV**_

I dragged the knife to her face and made a long cut at her cheek. Blood was flowing out from the cut I made on her cheek, I wiped some of the blood with my right hand and tasted the sweet blood which was Flaky's. She started to shake and cry even more. I gripped her tighter which made her squirm in fear.

'Let her go you bastard!' Flippy yelled

'_I'm not going to let her go til I have my fun now! Wahahaha'_ I said.

I traced my blade from her face to her waist, I love seeing her tremble in fear, So easily scared, So timid, What a coward! She got away from my grip and screamed in a high pitched voice, and I started to hyperventilate, Flippy was coming back.

'_Shit!_'

_**Flippy's POV**_

My eyes turned back to emerald green and my teeth were normal again. I saw Flaky trembling on the ground and all the others I have killed. I approached Flaky and helped her up, I pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"It's okay flaky, It's okay, I'm back…"

I brushed her hair very slowly and kissed on her forehead lightly.

"F-Flippy… I-I-I…-"

"Shush… Hush now… Calm down…"

She stopped sobering every passing minute. We sat on the bench to let her calm down since her tears won't stop coming out from her eyes. I hate seeing her cry and I hate being the reason why she is crying.

"Let's get you home, Flaky…" I offered.

She nodded very quickly. I carried her bridal style and she slept by the time we passed by Muffin's bakery, Luckily it was closed or else she would've thrown exploding cupcakes at me for killing Sniffles and the rest of the gang. I looked at her sleeping; she slept like a baby, so silent, so adorable & so innocent.

9:21 p.m.

As we got to her door, I just kicked it open and headed upstairs to get her on bed. I placed her gently on her bead, She was still sleeping, I decided to treat the cut I made on her face. I went in the bathroom and turned on the lights, I got surprised because I was greeted by the mirror in the bathroom and it wasn't my reflection… It was Evil…

"What do you want now?" I mumbled angrily

'_Nothing… Just a bit disappointed you didn't want me to have my way with that bitch! I was so close! But tonight has been fun killing the others and see that bitch tremble, cry and shake with fear!_'

"Leave her alone now! You got her terrified! She might not want to talk to me anymore just because of what you did!"

I opened the medicine cabinet and got some cotton balls and alcohol. When I turned back at the mirror, He was gone. I took a quick shower to rub off the blood all over me. Luckily my house was near so I opened my window, grabbed some PJ's since I was going to sleep anyway and headed back to her room window to treat her cut.

"Humph… Ahhhh… I-It H-hurts…" She said.

"Don't worry, Flaky, The pain will be gone soon… and I'm so sorry…"

I leaned over and kissed the wound when it finally stopped bleeding. She blushed at my movement. She sat up and she patted a spot in her bed which I think she wants me beside her.

"S-sit h-here Flippy…"

I approached her and sat beside her, she hugged me and I hugged her back. After a few minutes she fell asleep and I gently lay her down, But she grabbed my arm.

"Flippy… G-Goodnight…"

Then she gently let go of me as she was drifting back to sleep. Oh how she looked like an angel when she is asleep, even when she is awake, she still is an angel to me. _My angel…_ I opened her window and took one last look at her before I was about to leave.

"Goodnight, Flaky… I love you…" I whispered and kissed her cheek before I go.

* * *

_**Flippy's House **__9:58 p.m._

I went up my room and headed to the bathroom to take my pills and when I returned the bottle at the medicine cabinet, Evil was there, Grinning at me.

"You bastard! I told you not to touch her didn't i?"

"_You can't stop me from hurting anybody!_"

"You're not going to stop me having a relationship with her! She is mine!"

"_Moron! IAM YOU! Inside of you! So what's yours is mine! She'll be mine too if she ever become yours!"_

"Whatever! Leave me alone!_"_

"_She has gotten you soft, And so am I!"_

"Leave me alone! Go away!_" _

He disappeared from the mirror without another word. I went back to bed and stuck in deep thoughts about her… Just her… I drifted off to sleep after a short while…

"I love you, Flaky…"

* * *

_Hey guys! I'll be updating soon! They'll be alive the next day, Don't worry! w Hope I can update soon! =w= Thanks again for the reviews! Love you guys! :**_

_-Kim :3 xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Non-stop uploading Yeay! ^w^ Hehehe… That last chapter was cheesy~ :"3 Well anyway, Been thinking of things to add here, I'm determined to finish this story! And at least make a sequel, If ever ;)_

_**Muffin! I want a batch of cookies pwease! OwO**_

_**Raven! Ever heard of necrophobia? :3**_

_Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5! ^w^_

_-Kim ^w^ xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

It's 7:12 a.m. and I'm too exhausted from the past events these past few days. But I got to get ready to go to school. I took a hot shower, Grabbed my towel and I looked at the mirror and I noticed that my cut was gone. I got lucky last night that Flippy didn't kill me, Something tells me that's not the end of Evil's rampage, As I heard from Muffin & Sniffles, Some of them get killed every time he flips out. I wore my jean type of shorts, my black and red checkered polo shirt, and my black boots. I let my hair lose today.

'_I really got to get rid of these dandruff' *sigh*_

"But hey… I've grown attached to them and I've learned to live with it._" _

A text appeared on my phone, it was Lifty.

'_Morning Flaky! Join us for breakfast at Muffin's! See you! :D -Lifty_'

I texted him back,

'_Good morning to you too Lifty! I'll be on my way. -Flaky_'

I grabbed my shoulder bag, my phone, and my wallet; I put them all in my bag and headed off to Muffin's bakery for breakfast.

_**Flippy's POV**_

I was walking to school until I saw Flaky walking to school as well. She looks so beautiful under the sun, so mesmerizing; I walked a bit faster to greet her.

"Hey Flaky! Wait up!" I yelled.

She looked behind and I tackled her with a hug which brought us down to the ground.

"Oops… Eheh… Sorry 'bout that Flaky…"

I helped her up. I grabbed her bag and her things which fell out of the bag and handed the bag over to her.

"T-Thank y-you Flippy… It's alright… I wasn't h-hurt o-or-"

I cut her off "I'm sorry for last night! I couldn't control him!" I hugged her tightly and she patted my back.

"It's alright Flippy, I was lucky enough to get you back." She broke the hug.

"I-I j-just don't w-want to get y-you hurt… Especially I-if it was me…" I looked down

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"It's alright, I understand…" She smiled politely "Have breakfast with me and the other's at Muffin's bakery"

"Sure!"

We both walked off to Muffin's bakery and I'm glad she forgave me; I won't let anyone hurt her.

'_I almost had it! Fuck it!_' Evil yelled

'You're not going to get what you want! I swear to god I'll stop you every time you hurt her!' I said

'_Yea sure, whatever… Like that will EVER happen, you're too weak! Too Soft! You can never stop yourself from flipping out!_'

'Shut up! You take away everything good to me! I don't deserve to be miserable! Leave me alone!'

He disappeared from my mind again, without another word…

* * *

_**Lifty's POV**_

"What's taking her so long?" I sat back wondering where she could be, It's been 20 minutes since she texted me back that she was on her way.

"Probably she is still preparing for school" Muffin suggested

"Still… It doesn't take that long to prepare… Maybe she bumped into Flippy and flipped!"

"Wrong again Lifty…" Flippy said as he and Flaky entered the bakery

"He tackled me by a sudden hug… Hehehe" She blushed and giggled

"Hmph… Typical Flippy…" Lifty teased

"Oh shut up…" He mumbled

In the bakery it's just me, Cuddles, and Muffin. The rest left awhile ago and went to school early. Muffin gave Flippy and Flaky some pancakes to eat.

"So, this is the last day of school and probably Giggles, Petunia and Lammy have been setting up the party."

"Yeah. I've been hearing all about it yesterday." Flippy said "Oh and sorry for killing you last night."

"Yeah… Just … Fight it when you know you're about to flip."

"I will…" Flippy said

_**Flaky's POV**_

It's been quiet after their small talk, so I just kept quiet and keep eating my pancakes. Muffin went back in the manager's room shortly after.

"Flippy… Are we still going to Raven's Restaurant tonight?"

"Yes! Of course! It took me awhile to have our table reserved."

"So… It's a date, huh?" Lifty lifted his right eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Problem, Lifty?" Flippy smirked

"No bro… none at all…" Lifty replied back

"O-Oh s-shush it! No fighting a-alright?" I pointed at them both

"Fine" They both said

Flippy put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder, He makes me so comfortable. But sometimes feel unsafe because of Evil. But the same thing happens with me and Lifty, But Flippy… He is the one. I'll still see who I really prefer probably a few months or if one of them pops the question to me. But it's really Flippy who I want.

"Oh sweet Jesus! It's 9:30! We best get going!" Lifty reacted shocked

"Come Flaky… I'll carry your bag for you." Flippy offered

"Okay! T-thanks Flippy!"

"I'll go ahead guys! See ya!" Lifty said running off to school

Me and Flippy walked to school happily together. I'll give more time to get to know him more, Then if he asks me to be his girlfriend I wouldn't want to miss a chance to be with him.

* * *

'_Rrrrrriiiiinnnngggg!_' The bell rang meaning it was their dismissal time. Everybody went out to head to the gymnasium for the End of School Year party. The DJ was Rawr, Serving the food and drinks were Lumpy, Nutty, and Shifty. The host was of course, Pops. Everything was a blast until a certain someone came in to ruin the party.

"_Fliqpy is here everyone!" _It was Evil who now named himself Fliqpy_. _

He came in killing almost everyone Petunia, Cuddles, Lifty and Cub had escaped. Flaky was hiding under the table. Fliqpy has been flipping the tables til he came to Flaky's table. He grabbed Flaky by the shoulder and dragged her out the gymnasium and knocked her out.

_**Flaky's POV**_

'_Where am I?' _I thought. I was somewhere quiet, I'm not gagged or tied up, I'm sitting down on a chair and I looked around, It was Raven's restaurant. What am I doing here? I looked at my right it was Fliqpy sitting right beside me. I looked at the table and I was food, Not blood or organs but food. Oh right! Me and Flippy was supposed to go here after the party, Fliqpy had to speed things up tonight.

"_Hello Princess" _He said

"I-I-I… W-want Flippy back…" I mumbled

"_Not now, Sweetheart"_

"P-please… L-let m-me g-go_" _He gripped my arm tighter

"_Ehehehe…You are such an easy prey…" _He teased

I started to shake and tremble, Afraid of what he'll do to me. He had blood over his army uniform. I tried screaming in a high pitch as long as I can.

"_You bitch! Shut up!_" He screamed and covered my mouth with his hand. "_That might've worked the last time but it won't bring him back this time… Hehehe_" He chuckled.

I realized his face was a bit closer to mine. I have to bring calm Flippy back. I know a way but… I'll give it a try. I leaned in closely and kissed him, I pulled him closer for him not to move away. After a few minutes, His bowie knife dropped and I felt his hand around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw his calm emerald eyes. He broke the kiss and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Flaky…" He sobbed

"It's okay Flippy… Your back… That's all that matters now… "

"How did you know the kiss will bring me back?" He wondered

"I don't know… I just had the feeling that he doesn't like m-mushy s-stuff…" I blushed

"Pretty clever of you…" He patted my head and sat down beside me.

_**Flippy's POV**_

That was my first kiss… And it was hers… I'm glad she had the guts to do that. We sat down here for 30 minutes now talking, laughing and eating the food Raven was forced to prepare, Evil must've found a way to scare the shit out of her… To think she is a pretty tough girl.

'_Yuck! Kisses…bleh…_' Evil sounded disgusted

'I liked it, You must've too. Don't like to me you asshole…' I chuckled a bit

'_Probably… But that doesn't change anything!_' He yelled

'Pfftt… Liar…' I teased

'_Shut up dumbass!_' He yelled and went away.

"Flaky…" I said

"Y-yes?" She stuttered

"Do you have feelings for me?" I looked at her straight in the eye.

"I-I-I… I d-do…" She blushed shyly "D-do y-you have f-feelings f-for m-me F-Flippy?"

I stood up and approached her and leaned near her face

"Does this answer your question?"

I leaned into her lips and kissed her but this time more passionately. Seconds felt like minutes but minutes felt like hours. I broke it and hugged her.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

He loves me! I can't believe he feels the same way for me! But I don't think I'm ready yet. Good thing he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, I'd give it a few more months, Then if he asks… I'll say YES. After the dinner he walked me home and we went in to rest.

"F-Flaky… Might if I stay the night?" he started to play with his fingers

'_Cute_' I thought. "Sure! There's an extra room right beside mine."

"I'll get some clothes at my place! Be right back!"

He shut the door and ran to his place. I prepared the sheets, pillows and blankets in the guest room where Flippy will be staying. I heard the doorbell and it was Flippy. He was carrying his army bag; probably his clothes and stuff are there. I settled him into his room and left him be for me to take a shower and change.

"I'll go and take a shower and change, Okay Flippy? I'll get back to you then after." I said

"Alright! I'll go shower as well."

I went in my room and took a quick shower, Changed into my green silk shirt and pajamas. And yes, I'm wearing a bra under it. I went into Flippy's room and saw him half naked, His towel was wrapped around his waist covering the bottom part.

"Eeekkkk!" I squeaked and turned around. He had abs, so much for joining and training for the war. He chuckled a bit and I still stood there turned around and covering my eyes with my hands. I heard him change quickly and he tapped my shoulder.

"It's okay to look now Flaky." He giggled a bit

"I—Sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's alright!" He hugged me and patted my head

He released me and he went over to the bed and laid down. I was about to head out until he quickly grabbed my hand, I turned around and he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, I buried my face into his chest, and He kissed my forehead and let me go.

"Goodnight Flaky" He whispered gently

"G-Goodnight… F-Flippy" I said as I broke the hug and went back to my room.

_**Flippy's POV**_

'_2:48 a.m.'_

I woke up sweating from another nightmare. All my nightmares are about the war, My friends dying and mostly Evil taking full control of me. I went into the bathroom opened the medicine cabinet and took a pill and drank water to swallow it. I put the bottle back and Evil now named Fliqpy looked at me grinning.

"What do you want now?" I mumbled

'_Oh nothing… You're in her house, Why not? Have fun a little' _He winked and chuckled

"I 'am not going to take advantage of her! Not after all her kindness she has done to me! "

'_Fine shithead! I'll do it instead! One day… When I come out! I'll finish the job!_'

"You're not going to touch her! I won't let you!"

'_Just you wait dumbass! Wahahaha' _He disappeared

I'm now in front of Flaky's bedroom door. I knocked and went in. She was awake, she sat up and just stared at me.

"Yes Flippy?" She asked

"I had a nightmare… I couldn't sleep…"

"Oh… Sleep beside me then."

She offered a spot for me at the right side of the bed. I crept up to her side and laid down with her.

"Are you uncomfortable Flaky?"

"No… I'm just sleepy…" Her eyes looked at me dreamy, meaning she was about to drift off.

"Sorry for waking you up." I whispered

"It's alright…"

"Goodnight Flippy" She mumbled

I put my arms around her and I kissed her forehead and moved her closer to me.

"Goodnight Flaky…"

She drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. She looks so cute when she is asleep just like an angel. She is _my angel._ I would do anything to keep her from harm, Even if it was Fliqpy, I'll try to stop him from ever hurting her. I kept staring at her until I feel my eyes grew heavy, Then I drifted off to a quiet and peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Hey guys! I know this is a bit short but… For now it's all I can do. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and interesting. I'll try to update soon! _

_-Kimmy ^w^ xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Took me a bit to update ^^"" Sorry. I've been having clouded thoughts lately =3= But anyway! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Here is Chapter 6 ^w^ I promise to update as soon as I can :3_

_Enjoy! _

_-Kimmy :** xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

Blood, Bombs exploding, my comrades dying, Mouse ka-boom… Sneaky…, I killed them by accident. The Tiger General and his soldiers trying to catch me, I hid inside Sneaky's body like a coward. That was the day I got Fliqpy. I killed Tiger General's soldiers and the General himself. I got to another base with another pizza box but this time it was the General's face, I ate it and continued to kill the soldiers brutally. I woke up from another nightmare, it looked so real. I thought I was back in the war field; I don't want to be back in the field again. Instead, I found myself sleeping beside the girl of my dreams. I caressed her gentle and soft face; she seemed to wake up a bit, Slowly opening her eyes showing her pretty ruby eyes. I looked at the clock it's 8:30 a.m.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said

"Good morning soldier…" She giggled

My cell ringed, _'Wrong timing' _I thought.

"_Hey Flippy!_" It was Cuddles

"Hey Cuddles, Morning bro."

"_Want to go to the beach? We already rented a private house and we know you're with Flaky right now, Hahaha_"

"Pfft… Yea, sure, Right now? How many days are we staying?"

"_3 days. Yea… So get your ASS here with Flaky in 20 minutes!_" He yelled.

"Yea sure. Bye Cuddles."

He dropped the phone obviously he is excited for the trip. I put my phone on the night table next to me and lay on the bed with Flaky.

"Who was that?" She hugged me

"It's Cuddles. We're staying on a private house for 3 days. Better start packing little lady."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently on the forehead

"R-really? That's great!" She stood up and grabbed her suitcase and started packing quickly. I stood up and hugged her tightly which caused her to shake a bit. I stroked her hair and planted a cool kiss on her head.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, okay? I'll just pack a few things then I'll be back."

"A-alright…" She blushed shyly.

I left and started to walk back to my house and pack.

_**Flaky's POV**_

As Flippy went back to his house to prepare, I packed my clothes, Toothbrush, a few of my footwear, and swim suit. I got my small shoulder bag and placed my phone, wallet, cell phone charger, perfume, tissue, and the keys to the house. I took a cold shower and went out with my towel, Then I saw Flippy standing right in front of me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He said as he turned around and closed his eyes

"Eeek-" I squeaked and blushed while I ran back to the bathroom.

"Flaky, I'm so sorry, please come out. I'll wait for you downstairs while you get ready, alright?"

I heard his footsteps weaken and I opened the door slowly and went out and locked the door of my room. I wore my green strapless dress and my black flats. I tied my hair with a black ribbon, grabbed my shoulder bag and my suitcase, and headed off downstairs. I went down the stairs carefully because of my suitcase might drag me to fall down.

"Here, let me help you with that."

He grabbed my suitcase and he went down carrying it.

"Thank you F-Flippy…" I blushed still remembering him seeing me in a towel incident.

"It's alright! And I'm so sorry about awhile ago…" He blushed and looked away

"It's okay; I know you didn't know I was taking a shower." I giggled

"Shall we head out miss?" He asked like a gentle man and asked for my hand.

"Yes, we shall" I said in a lady like manner and grabbed his hand.

We headed out to Muffin's bakery to meet up with the others.

* * *

_**Cuddles' POV**_

I'm here in Muffin's bakery waiting for Flippy and Flaky to arrive. The people who are coming with us is: Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Lammy, and Splendid. The others had work to do here so they had to stay like Rawr and Raven taking over the music store, Muffin guarding her store, Sniffles and Lumpy at the hospital and the others didn't want to come along.

"What's taking them so long? I'm so excited! I want to leave now!" I said jumping up and down

"Hold your horses bunny!" Giggles said

"What did you mention awhile ago about Flippy with Flaky, Cuddles?" Lifty wondered

"Ohh~ Someone's jealous! I saw Flippy and Flaky headed to Flaky's house and Flippy slept over. Yea, I saw them last night after Fliqpy's rampage."

"I'm not jealous! I'm just worried!" Lifty said as he played with his fingers for awhile

"Calm down bro, I'm sure nothing happened." Shifty said as he cooled him off

The chime rang a bit and we saw Flippy and Flaky together with their things.

"Alright! Let's go now!" I said in excitement.

We headed off to the van, and of course, I'm driving. It's just 10 kilometers away from here. So probably by 1:30 we'll be there.

_**~Hours of driving later~**_

They went out the van and headed out to the house they'll be staying. It was a 5 bedroom, 5 bathrooms in the rooms, A kitchen, A living room, Television in every room, and the beach is just a walk away in front of the house. Since the beds in every room are 2 except 2 rooms which only had one bed so Lammy took the single bed in the left room and Splendid took the single bed in the right room, they settled by pair in every room: Flippy and Flaky, Cuddles and Giggles, Lifty and Shifty, Petunia and Handy, Splendid has his own room and Lammy stays by herself as well. They got settled and went to the living room to settle. Giggles, Petunia and Flaky prepared sandwiches for them to eat.

_**Lifty's POV**_

The sandwiches the gals made were fantastic! After we ate, We went into our rooms to get our stuff settled. Luckily this bedroom had 2 beds or else I'd have to share with Shifty.

"Yo Shift! Do you think Flippy and Flaky are officials?"

"Heck no! I see no signs at all. Even if Flippy spent the night at her place doesn't mean they are officials."

"I have to go to her now bro. See ya" I said as I headed to Flaky and Flippy's room.

I knocked on the door and Flaky opened it, she looked so pretty in her dress and the ribbon on her hair. She let me in and luckily no signs if Flippy, I silently locked the door, she didn't notice I locked it. We sat on separate beds for awhile.

"Hey Lifty, W-what brings you here?" She asked shyly

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

I slowly stood up from Flippy's bed and approached her. She started to shiver.

"Listen Flaky, I like you a lot. No… I love you so much." I sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Lifty… I-I…"

Flippy kicked the door open just before I was about to make a move. '_Damn it!_' I thought.

"What's happening here?" He asked

"Nothing. I was about to leave."

I walked out without another word. Well, At least she knows how I feel about her. I went back to my room and lay there in deep thoughts.

_**Flippy's POV**_

What was Lifty doing in here? Was he trying to make a move on Flaky? I knew Lifty locked the door, Flaky wouldn't lock the door with another person in here. I saw Flaky shaking confused of what had happened. I closed the door and sat beside her.

"Flaky… Please tell me what happened…" I hugged her

"H-He t-told m-me h-he l-loves me… T-then h-he tried t-to k-kiss m-me…" She stuttered

I stared at her for a few seconds. But then she hugged me tightly burying her face into my chest and I felt like she was about to cry. I brushed her hair gently and hugged her back.

"It's alright Flaky… Please don't cry… I hate seeing you cry…"

She looked up at me with her ruby eyes. I smiled to assure her everything will be alright. She let go of me and she lay down on her bed in a fetus position. I lay beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey guys! Let's go swimming!" Cuddles said as he busted in

"Okay Cuddles" I sat up "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up"

"Are you two officials now?" he asked

"No… Now go ahead bro!" I teased

Flaky sat up and grabbed a small plastic bag; I think she is going to change. I better change as well. I closed and locked the door removed my clothes and changed into my shorts which is until my upper knee and my white shirt. I still have my beret on and the dog tags, I'm not going to get them off anyway except for the dog tags. I removed my beret and put on my army jacket with me. Flaky came out in a white see through shirt revealing her red two piece swim suit. I blushed at the sight of this. She had her hair lose and approached me.

"Flippy, You o-okay?" She was waving at me.

"Huh? U-h… Oh yea! I'm alright! Ehehehe…" I scratched my head shyly

We went off to the beach to follow up with the others.

_**Lifty's POV**_

I'm just under the huge umbrella I had set up. I was playing on the sand just spelling Flaky's name until Shifty came, I erased it quickly and put on a very bad poker face. He raised his right eyebrow and left me. Until they all were staring behind and I looked behind it was Flaky and Flippy. Flaky took off her shirt revealing her curves and wonderful body. She wore a red two piece and headed off to greet Giggles and the others.

"Flaky dear!" Giggles screamed and hugged her, so did Petunia and Lammy.

"You look great Flaky!" Splendid said

I stood up and hooked my arm around Shifty. Then I whistled a bit, She punched my arm playfully and giggled. The girls went off to play on the water while me and the boys played volleyball.

_**Flaky's POV**_

All the guys took off their shirts and started to play volleyball. I and the girls stared at them. Giggles and Petunia smirked and we approached the guys to play volleyball with them.

"Hey guys! How about girls vs. boys?" Petunia said

"What does the winning team get?" Shifty smirked

"Well…-" Petunia was cut off by Cuddles

"Loser cooks dinner tonight! Deal?"

"Deal!" Petunia and Cuddles shook hands.

After 3 rounds of volleyball the girl's team won and sadly the boys lost. Looks like we'll be relaxing tonight, for the girls of course. Flippy carried me and jumped on the water.

"Hey!" I said like a kid

"Hahaha! Now I'm having fun!"

The other followed jumping on the water to splash one another. It lasted for 2 hours. We went off the water. It was 5:30 p.m. It was almost sunset and I'm starting to shiver. Flippy lend me his jacket, luckily he brought it with him. I wandered off to pick some apples in the forest but I didn't get too far away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lifty. I dropped the apples as he pinned me to the tree.

"Flaky… "He let go of me

"W-what d-do y-you w-want Lifty?" He leaned closer

"You. Now you know how I really feel…"

"Lifty, Please… Someone might-" I tried pushing him away

"Flippy might see… I know…"

He put his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"I just want you to know, whoever you chose is fine with me, As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

He let go of me and he looked down shyly. I hugged him and smiled at him.

"Lifty, I like Flippy. I like you but not the same feeling I have with when I'm with Flippy. I hope you understand. You'll meet someone better, you deserve better."

_**Lifty's POV**_

I hugged her and let go. I kissed her cheek and I went off back to the house. She grabbed my arm.

"I'll come with you then." She smiled at me

"Alright" I smiled back

While were walking together I realized I have to let her go and be happy. I feel a whole much better now I had let her go. When we got back to the house, everybody looked at us.

"What took you both so long?" Lammy asked

"We went out to pick apples and ate them along the way" I said

"Oh.. Really now Lifty?" Splendid said "I saw what you did and told the others after you both left the forest."

"You are such a spy Splendid…" I said

"I thought you were going to hurt her as you pinned her to the tree!"

"I didn't mean it! Alright… It's over now… We just talked… Nothing happened." I said as I went back to my room

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I took a shower and changed into my black shorts, Red sweater and my red flats. I lay down the bed to relax a bit and Flippy came in and closed the door and sat beside me.

"Did h-he h-hurt y-you?" He asked

"No… We just talked…"

"I'm glad you're alright…" He kissed my cheek

"Want to have dinner?"

"Yes, let's go…"

He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs, Everyone was smirking as they are having dinner but Flippy lead me outside.

"Flippy… Dinner is o-over t-there…"

"Nope, Not there. I prepared something special."

He lead me into the jungle on a path with lights, When the lights got brighter I saw a table, two chairs, a rose on the table, the place was romantic. I sat on the chair and the rose was placed on my plate, I grabbed it and sniffed it and put it beside me.

"F-Flippy… This is wonderful…"

"Glad you like it. Took me the whole afternoon after the volleyball game."

Lumpy came out of nowhere and placed a bowl of salad and a plate of roasted chicken on the table and poured our glasses with wine. He disappeared quickly. As we finished eating our food, Flippy stood up and lead me back to the beach. We sat on the sand and just watched the moon and the waves. It calms him down, and it calms me down too.

"Flaky…"

He looked at me and I just looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?" He asked

"Of course…"

"Ever since the day I saw you, Something changed in my life. You, you changed my life. My life has been alright again, I've got my friends to talk to me again, I can flip out less, But most of all I found the girl of my dreams."

_**Flippy's POV**_

She stared at me lovingly then hugged me. I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, I cupped her face gently and I leaned into her face and kissed her. I slip my tongue into her mouth and her tongue was venturing into mine. It was the best kiss of my life, She broke the kiss and I stared at her lovingly.

"Flaky, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

She hugged me pushing us both lying down on the sand, she was on top of me but I rolled over her and kissed her passionately this time. She giggled a bit.

"I love you Flippy…" She kissed me on the lips quickly

"I love you so damn much Flaky"

"Ehem!" We looked in front of us, it was them. Cuddles and the others were smirking at us, We sat up and Flippy grabbed my hand and locked his on mine.

"Well it's about time!" Giggles said

"You guys officials now!" Lammy screamed

"Yes" We both said

"Congratulations Flippy…" Lifty said as he shook my hand

"How about we set up a bon fire to celebrate!" Cuddles said

The whole night was wonderful, the boon fire, Roasted marshmallows, And best of all, I got the girl of my dreams to become my girl and she looks so happy tonight than I've ever seen before. We celebrated until midnight came. We went back in our rooms, Said our good nights to one another and settled in our bed room. Since we took a shower a bit late, We just slept on our clothes we changed with awhile ago. But I changed into my shorts and shirt, Flaky just wore what she was currently wearing awhile ago. We lay on her bed; I put my arms around her and kissed her lips quickly.

"Flippy… Today was wonderful…"

"I know… You're wonderful as well…"

"Goodnight Flippy… I love you so much…"

"Goodnight Flaky… I love you too… Sweet dreams angel…"

We drifted off to sleep and I hope tomorrow is full of surprises.

* * *

_Hey guys! Cheesy chapter :""3 I'll update soon! _

_-Kimmy xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello guys! Sorry if it took me a bit long… I've been having problems lately :'| Well, on with the show! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter ;) Cheesy~ :3 Hope you like this one ^^ _

_Here is Chapter 7! Hope you all like it! :D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

I opened my eyes as I saw Flaky right beside me sleeping. For once I had a peaceful sleep, No dreams about the war, me killing everyone, or even Fliqpy taking over and killing everyone. Just a peaceful and dreamless sleep. I sat up and looked at my watch on my left wrist '10:45 a.m.' it showed. I went off the bed slowly making sure I don't wake up Flaky and went to the bathroom. I washed my face then I opened the medicine cabinet and took a pill, a glass of water and swallowed it. I returned the bottle and shut the medicine cabinet, and I saw Fliqpy… Grinning as ever…

''_My, My, You had a wonderful sleep last night now didn't you?'' _He said

"Yes and for once I could sleep without any horrible and terrifying dreams." I said

"_Now, Now… Calm down Flippy, Why not letting me out since I gave you a peaceful sleep?_" His grin grew larger; I wonder what he is planning.

"Never! Not today! I plan on spending my time with MY girlfriend!" I yelled

"_Correction: OUR girlfriend. You and I are one, so what's yours is also mine! Wahahaha_" He chuckled

"Hmph, Good point… Darn…" I said

"_She'll have to deal with you and me, Whether she likes it or not. By the way… Can you please let me take over just for this day? I want to spend a day with Flaky…_" He said blushing

"Did you just say 'please'? Oh my god! You've gotten soft!" I said as I try to hold back a laugh

"_Shut the fuck up! I haven't gotten soft nor will I ever go soft! Now will you just let me spend a day with her please…? I think it's time for me to be happy as well…_"

I stared at Fliqpy for a few seconds and snapped back to reality. Wow… he has gotten a bit soft.

*sigh* "Alright Fliqpy… I'll let you take over, IF you promise me you won't hurt her, don't even think about taking advantage of her, AND! Be on your best behavior. Remember it's for today only, Make the most of your time with her. You know she means the entire world to me."

"Fine, It's a deal! Let me take over now."

I nodded and I grabbed my bowie knife and cut my left arm. I started to hyperventilate; my eyes were turning neon green and my teeth growing sharper. My vision started to fade; I hope Fliqpy keeps his promise. Then everything blacked out.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I felt something jump on the bed; I slowly opened my eyes and saw Flippy looking down at me, No… Wait… This isn't Flippy… His eyes are neon green. My eyes grew wide, it's Fliqpy!

"Good morning, Angel." He said in a low but gentle voice

"G-Good M-morning, F-Fliqpy…"

I said as I tried to calm down and I realized his voice was gentle. I studied him for a bit, His wide evil grin became a cute smile similar to Flippy's. I calmed down when I realized he is not going to kill me.

"Please don't be scared Flaky…" He got off me and sat beside me

"I-I… wont…" I mumbled a bit "But why are you here?"

"I asked Flippy if I can spend the day with you…" He blushed

"Oh… I see… Well…" I leaned and kissed his cheek "I'll take a shower then dress up, Alright?" I smiled.

I got up but he grabbed my wrist, I looked back at him and he pulled me into his lap and kissed me passionately, His lips were soft, He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I slipped mine as well, Now our tongues are at war, The kiss deepened and deepened until I broke away.

"I have to prepare now, Okay?" I said as I kissed his cheek, I see he is blushing. He let me go and smiled at me.

"Okay." He said.

I went in the bathroom and hung my towel, Took off my clothes and took a cold shower. I wrapped my towel around me and I went out the bathroom. I slipped but Fliqpy caught me, I stared at his eyes. I was blushing to think I still have the towel around me. He stood me up gently.

"Be careful next time." He warned with a low but gentle voice

'_Fliqpy? Concerned?_' I thought

"I will. It's your turn to shower, I'll just dress up."

He smiled and nodded as he headed off to the bathroom. I quickly put on my underwear and bra. I wore my black skirt, my short sleeved tight fit red turtle neck and my red flats. I brushed my hair, and then I accidentally dropped it but Fliqpy grabbed it and he started to brush my hair. I looked in the mirror for his reflection; His eyes were emerald green again. I looked up at him to see if it was really him. He smiled at me with his emerald eyes.

"Flippy!" I squeaked

"Flaky, Careful my towel might drop, Ehehehe…" I hugged him tightly

"I'm so glad you're here again!" I buried my face on his wet chest

"Fliqpy gave me control again. But this is only for awhile then I'll let him take over again. Now, I have to brush your hair! It's messy again."

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

I appeared on the mirror to see Flaky. I wasn't brushing her hair though.

"_Hello Flippy, Flaky."_ I said smiling

"Are you actually smiling? Wow… The evil grin is gone." Flippy cuckled

"_Oh shut up." _I blushed

"_You look pretty today Flaky" _I smiled

"Thank you Fliqpy!" She cheered "You actually look a bit more like Flippy now that you're smiling." She giggled

"What? I look way better than Fliqpy!" Flippy protested

Me and Flippy stared at one another as if were actually about to fight.

"Whoa… Break it up you two! To me you both are handsome!" She said as she planted a quick kiss on Flippy's mouth

"Aww… I wanted more…" He said as he pleaded for one more

"Later, after I spend the day with Fliqpy." She said

"_Yeah, Too bad Flippy…_" I said as I said it in a childish voice and laughed

"Oh shush it Fliqpy!" I said as I headed in the cabinet to change

"Flaky, I'll go dress up now."

"Alright! I'll head downstairs" She said as she tied a white ribbon on her hair

She headed downstairs and Flippy dressed himself with Black jeans, Green and Black stripped polo shirt, and green converse. I told him to wear the beret and he did.

"_Switch like, now?" _I said

"Alright, Alright!"

He said as he shut the door real hard. He started to flip out. I looked in the mirror and I see Flippy in the reflection saluting me before I go. I saluted back and headed downstairs.

* * *

_**Cuddles POV**_

Flaky sat down with us on the couch as we were watching Knight and Day in star movies. I wrapped my arm around Giggles and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We heard a loud shut of a door, although we didn't mind it. We heard footsteps coming down it were Flippy's. But when he came closer…

"Sweet jesus! He has flipped!" I screamed and we panicked

"Calm down…" He said in a gentle but low voice

"I 'am not going to hurt you all."

"Really?" Lammy and Lifty said at the same time

"Hell yes. I'm going to spend the day with Flaky and I promised Flippy I'd behave." He said calmly

"Good." Flaky said as she stood up and hugged Fliqpy

_**Flaky's POV**_

He hugged me back and pulled away for a short while. Everybody calmed down and sat back on the couch and continued watching Knight and Day.

"Bye guys!" I said

"Bye!" They said

Me and Fliqpy headed out to the nearby café just 2 kilometers away from the beach house. The café is called 'Lucky Stars Cafe'.

"Good afternoon ma'am and sir. What would you both have today?" The waiter asked

"I'd have mocha frap. Please" I said

"And black coffee for me." He said gently

"Oh and 2 pieces of Chocolate Mousse cake for us. That would be all, Thank you." I said

"Alright miss. Please wait for 20 minutes." The waiter said

"So Fliqpy… Where do you plan on going next?"

"Well… Chelsea Park View. I used to go there after my killing sprees. But recently I haven't went there for a year now."

"Sounds interesting…" I said

I stood up and sat on his lap and I put my arms around him. Good thing there is not much of any customers here and we are sitting on the last booth of the café. He pulled me in for a kiss, It deepened every second passed by. He broke it and hugged me tightly.

"I love you so damn much Flaky." He whispered

"I love you too Fliqpy." I mumbled

I stood up and went back to the other side of the table. He pouted just like a puppy.

"Aww… So cute. Do you want me to sit beside you?"

"Please." He pouted again until I stood up and sat beside him

"Happy?" I leaned on his shoulder

"Very much." I chuckled showing my sharp teeth but this time it didn't scare her

"Your orders ma'am & Sir." He placed our drinks and the cake on the table and went away.

We sat here talking and eating our orders, It lasted for at least an hour. He seemed to be very gentle today. After he paid for what we ate, We went in the car and drove to Chelsea Park View.

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

Chelsea Park View is just a kilometer away from the café. The drive took me at least 1 hour and 30 minutes. When we got there, only a few people were there to see the wonderful and peaceful view of the mountain. I escorted Flaky to the place where I and Flippy go to calm down after my killing sprees. No one went on this spot anyway since it's almost a drop to fall down the mountain.

I looked down and kicked a small pebble in front of me to fall down. It's a 60 feet drop from up here, I looked over at Flaky who was shaking with fear, I approached her.

"Hey, Calm down. I won't let you fall." I said as I hugged her tightly

"O-okay…" She hugged me tighter than I did but I can live through it

We just sat there looking at the wonderful view and the sunset. We talked some more about ourselves then suddenly I felt so close to her now. She changed my hate to her; to love. We went back to the car and drove off back to the beach house.

**_Flaky's POV_**

During the drive back to the beach house, We were both silent, I guess he is talking with Flippy in his mind or he is lost in deep thoughts. I've never seen him so gentle, Almost like Flippy. Fliqpy isn't so bad after all, But i guess this is just for today since he promised Flippy he'd behave. Just a few more meters then we'd reach the beach house.

"Fliqpy... Why are you so quiet now?" I said

"Huh? Oh... Uh... I was talking to Flippy just an hour ago but i guess i was lost in thoughts." Flippy said

"Oh..." I felt sleepy all the sudden

"Hey! Don't sleep." He shook me awake

"Huh! Wha-? W-why?" I looked at him wide and awake

He stopped the car we're already here. He cupped his hands on my cheek and leaned to my face closer.

"Because, I like it better seeing you alive than dead." He whispered

I stared straight at his eyes and he gently placed his lips on mine. I removed my seat belt and he placed me on his lap and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine and smiled at me.

"Let's go. We'll miss dinner with the others." He said

"Okay." I mumbled

I went down the car first and he followed me back to the house. We went in and they were at the dinner table eating.

"Hey you love birds! Join us!" Shifty said

"Yea sure!" Fliqpy said

We joined them at the table and everyone was shaking nervously.

"Why are you guys shaking?" I asked

"A-ain't it weird HE" Cuddles pointed to Fliqpy "Isn't killing us?"

"Calm down dumbass i promised Flippy i'd behave today." He said as he kept eating

"Y-yes... So guys... Please c-calm down..." I said

After minutes of laughter and talking. Cuddles and Giggles are washing the dishes after we ate. Lammy, Splendid, and Lifty were watching The Woman In Black on DvD, While Handy and Petunia went to 'Lucky Stars Cafe' for dessert. Me and Fliqpy on the other hand are here upstairs in our bedroom.

"Flaky, Did you enjoy today?" He said as he put his arms around my waist

"Of course! It was the best i had in years..." I mumbled as i buried my face into his chest

"Now, What do you want t do now?" He mumbled

I haven't seen this side of Fliqpy before. I guess people just misunderstood his true personality since he keeps killing everybody.

"Want to just... Relax somewhere. Can we take a walk on the beach?"

"Alright. How about we go out of this window instead?" He offered

"I-I... I'm scared..." I stuttered

"It's gonna be okay. I've done this plenty of times back in military school. It's pretty ridiculous knowing what they keep training you to do before the war." He chuckled

"Hihi... Alright." I said

I hoped on his back and he gave me a look asking me if I'm sure I'm ready. I nodded and we jumped out of the window. To my surprise he wasn't hurt, The landing was pretty soft. I got off him and we started to walk to the beach.

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

We stopped walking and sat on the sand and just relax, Hearing the waves and feeling the gentle breeze on my face. Flaky had her eyes closed as she was enjoying the calm environment. The moon showing her glowing skin and her eyes are shining.

"Flaky, How come me and Flippy are your first?" I said gently

"Well... In school i wasn't very popular. But there were two boys who liked me. I told Giggles and the rest about the first one but they didn't know about the second guy who likes me."

I nodded signalling her to continue.

"My best friend, Lenny. He was nice, But on the day he confessed to me and asked me to be his girl, I refused. Until the next day i found out he died. He got run over by a car."

Tears are starting to fall down her face and i wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that..." I said as i patted her head

"I-It's a-alright... The second boy who liked me was the school jock, Henry. He was a jerk to me in my high school years. But a week after Lenny died, He confessed to me he likes me. He hid his feelings for me for these years, But i rejected him, I never had feelings for him. But... That night made me hate him even more..."

She started to cry harder. What night? What did he do? I'll kill that bastard once i found out what he did to her. I calmed her down and put my hands on her shoulders, Then i looked at her straight in the eye.

"What happened that night Flaky? Please, Tell me." I said

"W-while I was in my room studying, He came in my window. I had the place all to myself since i didn't have any parents, I worked for myself to afford the house. He shut the window and my door. He... He... Tried to r-rape me."

She cried even harder now. Oh damn, I feel so sorry for her.

"But i was lucky enough that i jumped out of the window before he could strip me off my clothes. I went to the police station but eventually, He was nowhere to be found. Don't worry, He didn't have the chance to do anything to me."

She sobbed and sobbed. I hate seeing her cry like this. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Stop crying Flaky... It's over now... He can't hurt you again. If he does, I'll fucking kill him!" I said as i gripped her tighter

"Fliqpy..." She mumbled

"What?" I said

"Thank you, For this day, For caring." She said as she looked at me

"Your welcome my dear." I said as i kissed her forehead.

After I cooled her down, We climbed back to our bedroom window, Since they would notice we went out for awhile without them knowing. She is in the bathroom taking a shower, While I approached the mirror to talk to Flippy.

"You heard all that right?" I said

"Yes. It seems that was the reason why she moved to Happy Tree town. But I'm worried since Henry wasn't caught. Who knows he might find her." He said looking worried

"Well. Why not ask her to move in with us once we get back?" I said

"Not a bad idea. But we have to make sure she is safe." He said

"Yeah. I'll rip out his neck and his guts out once i see that son of a bitch!" I said as my neon green eyes were glowing with rage.

"Whoa. Calm down Fliqpy. Now, Did you enjoy?" He said smiling

"Yes... It's all new to me." I said blushing

"It's an hour and thirty minutes until midnight. Remember the deal." He said

"Alright, Alright! Now shut up." I said.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I'm finished taking a shower and luckily i brought my pajamas with me here. It would be embarrassing letting Fliqpy see me in the nude. I wore my black shorts and white shirt and YES i have my bra and underwear on. I got out and saw Fliqpy on the bed. Looks like he took a shower already, But where?

"Fliqpy?..." I whispered

"Hm? Wha-?" He said as he opened his eyes

"Where did you take a shower?" I looked at him

"The bathroom outside next to our room..." He mumbled

"Oh..." I said as i lay down next to him.

"I have 10 minutes until midnight to switch back with Flippy." He said

"Aww... Alright." I pouted

He leaned over me and kissed me, After a minute or so, He slipped his tongue in and i slipped mine and our tongues were at war again. His lips are soft which i though it'd be rough. I broke the kiss and looked at the clock, It's a minute to midnight.

"It's almost time..." I said

"I know. Goodnight Flaky, Thank you for giving me a chance today." He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your welcome Fliqpy, Goodnight, I love you so much." I whispered

"I love you too..." His voice faded

I stared at his neon green eyes which slowly turned into Flippy's emerald green ones, He smiled at me.

"I miss you." He said sitting up and hugged me

"I miss you too." I said hugging him back

"How was your day sweetheart?" He said

"It was great." I said as we lay down and he put his arms around me

"I heard about Lenny and Henry. I'm so sorry to hear that." He whispered

"It's okay, Your here to protect me... Please don't leave my side." I mumbled

"I won't leave you. Once we get back to town, Will you move in with me?" He said

"Yes. I'd love to." I said

He went on top of me and his beret dropped on my head, i put it on and he kissed me passionately. Seconds felt like minutes. He broke it after 5 minutes, And he lay down beside me again and put his beret on the night table. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Flaky, I love you very much." He whispered

"Goodnight Flippy, I love you too." I mumbled as i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Hello! :D Aww... Fliqpy loves Flaky! How sweet :3 Hope you guys liked this Chapter! I'll update as soon as i can. Thank you for the previous reviews! :) It means a lot to me :_

_More reviews pwease! :D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyya guys! I'm going back to school next week :'( But I'll try my best to update every time I get the chance to use my laptop _ Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! :D Took me a bit long because of some problems I've been having lately… But anywho… Here is chapter 8!_

_Enjoy! :D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

Another peaceful sleep and it feels so great not dreaming about the war or me killing anybody. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them and fluttered my eyes open. I sat up and looked at my left, Flaky wasn't there. I stood up quickly, and then I went in the bathroom, still no sign of her in the room or closet. I looked in everybody's room they were still sleeping. I went outside and I think I saw her red hair flowing through the breeze. I walked over closely to the beach, and slowly revealing Flaky's petite figure, her eyes were closed shut as she was standing there. I went closer and hugged her from behind.

"Flaky, Why are you out here?" I said as I kissed her neck gently

"I just feel like relaxing here and besides it's the last day we're staying here, it's a shame to leave such a wonderful view." She mumbled

"We're going somewhere better, Just you and me. Just you wait, Alright?" I said as she turned around and kissed my cheek

"Alright…" She said softly and sat down on the sand

I sat down beside her and I put on an evil grin as I thought about something.

"Oh Flaky~" I said playfully

"Yes? Flip- Eek!" She squeaked

I carried her quickly and we jumped on the water making a splash. I rose up quickly and I saw her giving me the 'I'll get you back' look. I laughed and laughed and started splashing water on her.

"Hey love birds! Don't start the fun without us!" Cuddles yelled as he and the others started running towards the water.

They created splashes of waters as each of them jumped to the water. We had ours of non-stop splashing fun until Flaky rose up and dried herself, so I decided to dry off as well, I looked at her with a huge grin.

"Don't you even dare think about it…" She pointed at me as I tried to carry her back to the water

"Aww… Fine…" I crossed my arms

She started walking to the forest, what is she going to do there? I followed her and I went up to a tree to watch over her sneakily. I climbed and jumped to every tree branch as quiet as possible as I followed her. She stopped to a tree and I'm glad we're not far from the beach. She sat down and just sat there.

"Boo!" I jumped off from the tree luckily it isn't that high.

"Ah! Flippy!" She creamed

"Gotcha, princess." I teased

"Wrong." She said playfully

"Huh? Wha-?" I yelled

I realized my right foot was tangled on a rope and I'm now dangling on a branch of a tree.

'_Smart bitch. Hahaha_' Evil chuckled

'Oh shut up!' I yelled at him

"Karma~" She said playfully

"Ugh… You are full of surprises!" I chuckled

"Former girl scout back then." She said proudly as she crossed her arms

"Oh really… Well you didn't know something else about your plan sweetheart." I said with an evil grin

"Wha-?" She was trapped in a net I set out just after she set hers up.

Long story actually, while I was dressing up I saw out the window she was walking to the forest and set up the trap. So I set mine as well, Wow… This is funny. I told her how that happened after she got caught by the net.

"No fair!" She said like a kid

"You are so cute when you're mad." I cooed

"Oh shush it." She blushed "Now we had our fun, Why not get us out now?"

"Alrighty then!" I grabbed my bowie knife from my pocket and cut my rope and fell swiftly on the ground.

"O-okay, Now get me out n-now." She stuttered

"Fine. But we call it even right?" I asked before I cut the net.

"Deal." She said

I cut her rope and I caught her. I smirked and chuckled at her cute but funny expression.

"I was a boy scout before when I was 10 then went up for the war at the age of 14." I said

"Oh…~" She cooed "Well, You're my hero." She kissed my lips quickly.

"Well, does the _hero_ deserve another kiss?" I teased

"Hmm… Later." She smiled at me

I put her down and swiftly pinned her to the tree. I chuckled a bit.

"How about now? I can't wait until later." I whispered and pouted a bit

"Aww… F-fine." She said

I kissed her softly on the lips and placed my arms around her. She placed her arms around my neck and brushed my hair. I slipped my tongue and she gladly gave it an entrance as she let out a soft moan. She broke the kiss and hugged me tightly and buried her face on my chest.

"I love you Flippy." She mumbled

"I love you more Flaky." I whispered

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

We held hands together and walked back to the house since it appears that they were not on the beach already. We went in and saw food on the table being prepared by Lifty, Lammy & Petunia.

"You both had better be playing nice out there!" Splendid teased

"Trust me, nothing happened, just a little tricks and laughing." Flippy winked at me.

"Oh… Alright" Splendid said

"You both shower and get dressed, Lunch is almost ready." Petunia said

We nodded and headed upstairs.

"So, who is going first?" I asked

"You first." He said

I nodded and grabbed the clothes I set up to wear and headed in. I took a cold shower, brushed my teeth and put on my underwear and bra. I wore my black shorts, black and white stripped crop top, and my black boots. I went out to see Flippy shirtless; my eyes grew wider at the sight of his abs. I had a hot blush on my cheeks.

"Flaky? Hello…?" He was waving at me, I snapped and I realized he was already so close to me.

"Uh- What?" I stuttered

"You look amazing dear." He kissed my forehead gently and headed in the bathroom

I brushed my hair and put on my black hair band and left my bangs in front of my face. Flippy went out of the bathroom with only a towel on and he smiled at me.

"Aww… I wanted to brush your hair." He cooed

"But it's full of dandruff; I might get some over you." I said

"I won't mind. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Beautiful on the inside and outside." He kissed my lips quickly

"You are so sweet Flippy." I hugged him tightly, Good thing his chest was dried up not wet anymore.

"You make me sweet my dear." He mumbled

"Now go dress up now. I'll head out." I said but he grabbed my hand and pulled me close

"Nope. You my sweet are staying here." He said

"B-but… Y-you're going to d-dress up." I stuttered and blushed as he pulled me closer and hugged me tighter

"Then don't look, I have my boxers on anyway." He chuckled playfully

"Too much info. Flippy." I mumbled

"Alright, Alright. I'll be quick." He said

I laid down the bed and turned around and fell into sleep.

_**Flippy's POV**_

I wore my green polo shirt, black pants, my green converse and of course my beret. I looked over at Flaky who is now sleeping on the bed; I sat on the bed and watched her sleep like a candle.

'_Wake her up you dingbat!_' Fliqpy said

'Not yet. She looks so fragile when she is sleeping.' I said

'_Come on! Lunch is waiting! I want to see her ruby eyes ya know? It's better seeing her alive than dead._' He said

'Oh, to the fact you killed her three times.' I teased

'_That was the past. But you won't stop me from having a killing spree once we get back._' He chuckled

'Whatever.' I told him

"Flaky~ Wake up." I whispered in her ear

"Hmm… Flippy… How long have I been sleeping?" She asked

"Five minutes. Come on, We better have lunch." I offered

She stood up and stretched then we went downstairs to eat with the others. Thank god they had just done setting up the table. We sat down and ate with the others.

"Can't believe we're leaving tomorrow." Cuddles said

"Yeah. But this had been fun." Lammy said

"Also we're going to graduate this year then we'll be on the road of life now." Flaky said

"2 more months then we'll be having our diplomas!" Giggles said with delight

We just sat and ate while we talked about our graduation. I was in deep thought about Henry though, How come the police didn't catch him? He might be in search of Flaky right now.

'_The little bastard is going to pay for that._' Fliqpy said

'First things first. We have to make sure Flaky is safe & sound once we set up the process of her moving in with us.' I told him

'_Fine. But he better not touch her! She is MINE!_' He said in anger

'Correction: OURS. We don't even know if he still is after Flaky and there had been no signs of him since the day she moved in town.'

'_Whatever. We'll have to take extra precaution._' He said

I nodded and snapped back to reality. I stood up and so did some of them and I headed to me and Flaky's room. I shut the door and started to lay down the bed.

"Flippy, Is something bothering you?" Flaky said as she shut the door gently

"It's nothing Flaky, I was just thinking about Henry. How come the police didn't catch him?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"They told me he has escaped quickly and they couldn't find him around town. I got scared after that incident; I lived under the protection of the police after that day. But they said I can now move out of town without the police since he couldn't possibly follow me." She said as she sat down beside me.

"We have to take extra precaution once we get back. I'll protect you Flaky, No one can hurt you, Not when I'm around." I said as I hugged her

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

After they have talked they went downstairs to see what the others are up to. But it seems like the usual Lifty & Shifty playing cards, Cuddles & Giggles and the others are watching TV.

"How about we set this day for couples?" Cuddles asked

"Oh. So it's going to be Flippy & Flaky, You & Cuddles, and Petunia & Handy?" Lammy asked

"Yes." Cuddles said

"But will it be okay for Lifty, Shifty, Splendid and Lammy to be here alone?" Handy asked

"Your right. Well, spend the day on the forest or beach." Petunia suggested

"It's okay with us." Lifty & Shifty said at the same time.

"I'm alright with it. Too bad my dear Mime couldn't come." Lammy said

"I'll just fly around." Splendid said

"Me and Giggles will head out to the café where Flaky and Flippy went." Cuddles said as they headed out

"Petunia and me will be at Chelsea View" Handy said as they headed out as well.

_**Flaky's POV**_

Lifty & Shifty are now playing card with Lammy on the living room. I wonder what Flippy has in mind for us now.

"Flippy, what do you want to do?" I asked

"Hmm… Got it!" He said cheerfully "I'll take you where I used to relax and think before. It's my old hiding place when I was young. It's not that far from here, We'll just walk into the forest then we'll be there in 10 minutes." He said

"Alright." I smiled

We started walking to the woods, I started to get curious, Hiding place? I never knew Flippy had one. Sounds like me when I was young; I used to hide in my tree house when my parents used to be around when I was little. The light shone bright as I saw a field of grass and flowers around.

"T-this is… W-wonderful…" I said as I adored the view

"I know, and I-" He grabbed my hand "That I would bring the girl I love here and you're the first here." He said as he pulled me down on top of him playfully.

"That's so sweet. This place fits you, you're peaceful and calm. Everything wonderful that's what you are."I said as I lay down next to him and put my head on his chest

"Again, You make me sweet. But what about Fliqpy?" I asked

'_Shit' _Fliqpy said

"Well… He has a better nature." I said "Not everyone is perfect, We all have flaws. Everyone has a better nature."

"Really? I have a better nature?" he asked

"Flippy I was referring to Fliq-" I stared at his eyes, The left one was neon green and the other was emerald. He is half flipped.

"Y-you're half flipped…" I said

"What? Oh jeez…" He said as I showed him his reflection through my pocket mirror

"Well anyway. I love you both anyhow." I said as I kissed his cheek

"I love you too Flaky." I heard a gentle and low voice said that at once.

We just stayed there until sunset. Talking more and more to Flippy & Fliqpy at once. Everything was great. His heart beated slowly as I was resting my head on his chest the whole time. My life had become great since when I got here. I wish I could have more moments with him more once we get back home. But I get the weird feeling someone was watching, But there was no one there. Me and Flippy went back to the beach house before it got dark, His left eye became normal again once we got back to the house.

* * *

_Heyya! :D Did you think that was Henry? Lifty or Shifty? Lammy? Petunia? Or any of them who came along in the trip? Uh-oh… I'm not telling who it was ;) I promise I will update soon!_

_Thank you again for the previous reviews!_

_Reviews please! ^w^_

_-Kimmy xoxo :*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey! I'm making most of my time updating as many chapters as I can before school starts =3= I hope I'll have time on the weekends :] Thank you for the reviews! Really much appreciated! :D Hope you all loved chapter 8! :3_

_Here is Chapter 9! _

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

As we got in the house there was no sign of Lifty, Lammy, Splendid or Shifty's presence in the house. We checked all the rooms, but no sign of them.

"Where are they?" I wondered

"I-I don't know… Maybe they w-went out."

Flaky was getting scared of the silence in the house. It started to creep me out a bit and I have a strange feeling someone was watching us while we were at my hiding place. Until I heard someone slam the door.

"Hahaha! That was so cool!" Shifty yelled

"I can't believe you collected so many pearls!" Lammy cheered

"20 pearls? You call that many? It's not enough to make more money!" Lifty exclaimed

"Where have you guys been? You had us both worried!" I said as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow

"Isn't it obvious? We swam to open up some clams to find pearls." Shifty said

"B-but… If you g-guys we're collecting pearls… Where is Splendid?" Flaky stuttered

"We don't know, He didn't come with us." Lifty said

The front door was slammed. We looked at the right, It was Splendid. He looks so exhausted, What has he been doing the whole day?

"Sorry guys, I flew back to Happy Tree Town because of Lumpy. Damn that moose, Can't even handle traffic, mail & fixing up the oven of Muffin." He tried catching his breath and relaxed on the couch

If it wasn't neither of them… Then who was spying on us the whole time we were there? I'll be extra careful from now on, I looked over at Flaky who was now gone at my sight, I looked around and saw her going upstairs. I followed her shortly checking if there was anyone outside, Still… It seemed so silent out there.

"Flaky, Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat beside her

"Nothing, But, I-I…" Tears started to fall her face "I can't help the feeling that someone was watching us the whole day we were at your hiding place."

"I know… I got that feeling too. But I'm here; I promised you that I will protect you, No matter what." I kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears

"I'm just very scared… But I'm glad you're always here to protect me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight and she bursted into tears.

"I'll always be here." I mumbled

"Did you ever have a first love Flippy?" She asked

"To be honest, no. Women in the military are worse. They had eyes on me but I didn't even dare courting one of them." He paused for awhile "You know, you are way better than them. You have a good personality; you are an elegant, Well-mannered girl I've ever met." I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Really? Oh Flippy… Is that true?" She said as she hugged me tighter

"Y-yes… You are my one and only." I hugged her back and she loosened her tight hug on my neck

"I love you so much Flippy. No one has ever treated me this special." She pushed me down on the bed, straddled on my waist and pinned my wrists down playfully.

"You win! You win!" I chuckled playfully

"Alrighty then." She let go of me and lay down beside me.

"Flaky!" That sounded like Giggles. We sat up quickly as she was about to enter the room.

"Yes?" Flaky said

"Come down for awhile we're going to watch 'Men In Black 3' Hurry!" She said in excitement and went down

"Are you coming Flippy?" She said

"I'll talk with Fliqpy for awhile or longer. Don't worry, I'll be down quickly."

I said as I kissed her on the lips quickly. She placed her forehead on mine and kissed me longer than I did. She slowly broke away and smiled at me and went downstairs. I walked to the mirror ext to the cabinet; Fliqpy appeared looking a bit pissed.

"Alright, I know this might sound a bit crazy, But… I think it was Henry watching us the whole time we were there." I said

"_It's possible to be Henry the one watching us back there. Like the cops reported, He wasn't found. He might've tracked her down, don't keep your fucking guard down! He can appear anytime he wants. And if I find that good for nothing son of a bitch. I'm going to make his death slowly and painfully as possible._"

"I know, I know. We have to keep a close eye on Flaky; I won't leave her side once we get back. I'll make sure he won't lay a finger on her."

"_I agree. Seriously? You haven't had a first love?" _He wondered

"Yes. Even I was a wimp during my years in training and before I got you, Girls are laying their eyes on me, but none of them were my type. Flaky, she is very special. "

"_I know. I have a better nature after all, but hey, once we get back… I'll have the killing spree I've been itching for almost 3 days!_"

"Whatever…" I chuckled and left the mirror and headed downstairs.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

Terrified, that's all I feel right now. I threw the paper on the ground and hugged Petunia while I was crying so hard. Flippy went down to see the commotion; He ran to me and hugged me tight.

"What the hell happened? Flaky! Please! Say something!" He yelled

I tried to say something but I couldn't, Instead I pointed at the crumpled paper I threw at the ground. He reached for it and read it.

_My dearest Flaky,_

_I know where you live now, I know with someone else, but remember this, YOU ARE MINE! It took me this long to track your whereabouts. I don't care about the army man your with. I'll get you back to me and I WILL make you mine. _

_Henry_

He stared at it and threw it at the fireplace. He went back to me and hugged me tight. The others joined to form a group hug to calm me down. It lasted for 10 minutes before I cooled down. They slowly broke the hug and looked at me with 'We're sorry for you' faces.

"Flaky… I'm here, I'll protect you." He whispered

"Flippy… I-I…"

I couldn't say anything, my vision started to fade and I started losing consciousness, then I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Flippy saying my name.

_**Flippy's POV**_

What happened? Why did she pass out? I didn't know. I carried her to our bedroom and placed her on the bed gently. I stroked her hair from covering her face gently, she slept peacefully now. Where did they find that letter? In the nick of time, Splendid went in.

"Where did the letter come from?" I asked him

"I found it on the door step." He said as he turned to Flaky in awe.

"We're leaving to go back to Happy Tree Town like, NOW. Pack your things and hers as well." He said as he saluted me

I saluted back and nodded. I packed all my stuff and Flaky's as well, I carried our bags to the van and a soon as I went back to the room, Flaky was awake. I hugged her quickly and she hugged me back.

"Flaky, Were leaving to go back. Don't worry, all your things have been packed up now." I said

"Flippy, I'm scared." She was shaking with fear

"Shush… Don't worry, you're safe with me. I promise you, I won't leave your side." I said as I was stroking her hair

"A-alright… C-can we go now? They m-might be waiting for us n-now…" I stuttered

"Okay. Come on princess, let's get you home." I said as I kissed her hand like a gentleman

"Alright, My sweet prince." She giggled as we locked our hands together

We walked together to the van and just like that we are on our way to Happy Tree Town. Me & Flaky fell asleep after 30 minutes. I swear from the bottom of my heart to protect her, As long as I'm alive, No one can hurt her.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

I felt someone shaking me rapidly and I opened my eyes slowly to see Cuddles shaking me.

"Hey guys! Wake up! We're here!" Cuddles yelled

"I'm up Cuddles!" I teased, He looked at Flaky

"Oh don't worry; I'll be the one to wake her up." I smiled

He nodded and went out with the others. I looked at Flaky and kissed her cheek. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me dreamily.

"W-were here?" She asked

"Yes darling." I cooed and kissed her cheek

I got our bags and we headed to my place to settle. I put all our dirty outfits in the laundry chute pipe where this will go straightly to Petunia's Laundry shop. I looked over at Flaky who was sitting on the couch with a happy look on her face.

"So, Would you still like to move in? I mean if you don't want to, it's fine." I kneeled down making our faces close to one another.

"I'd love to Flippy." She kissed me quickly

"Aww… Don't I get more?" I pouted

"After I grab my things in my house. Then I'm all yours." She winked at me

She stood up and headed out to the door, I followed out to help her move in with me. She is packing her clothes while I help out with it as well. In a couple of minutes, she was ready. I carried her things and she settled her clothes in the spare cabinet I had which I used before but it's still in a good condition.

"Thank you for helping me out Flippy." She smiled at me

"No problem. Now… About that kiss? Hm?" I pushed her down the bed and pinned her down so she won't move.

"Alright, I'm all yours." She said

I leaned in to kiss her, I slid my tongue a bit asking for an entrance and she accepted, she slid hers after a short while; She let out a soft moan every now and then. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist pulling her closer; she rested her hands on my shoulder. I broke the kiss and placed my beret on her head.

"I love you Flippy" She mumbled

"I love you too Flaky. Sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead

She closed her eyes and fell to sleep. I watched her sleep for awhile, Just like an angel she is. Everything in my life got better since the day I met her, I have her to thank for bringing me back to life. She saw everything good in me, she even considered Fliqpy as her boy friend. She loves me fully. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I woke up to see Flippy gone from my side, I stretched out and sat up slowly, I brushed my hair and washed my face in the bathroom and headed downstairs. As I went down I saw Flippy preparing breakfast on the table, He smiled at me.

"Good morning Flippy." I kissed his cheek and sat down

"Good morning Flaky. Did you have a good sleep?" He sat down

"Yes. Did you have a good sleep as well?" I said as I ate my bacon

"Very much. Because you were beside me the whole night." He blushed

"Aww…" I took a sip of my coffee.

My phone ringed on my pocket I reached out for it, It was a text from Rawr:

'_Morning Flaky! I heard about everything about you and Flippy and you moved in with Flippy ;) I have a gift for you! Be there in an hour with some friends! -Rawr'_

I texted Rawr back and continued eating a wonderful breakfast with Flippy.

'_Good morning Rawr! A gift? Sure, Me and Flippy would like you to come over with some of the others. See you in an hour! -Flaky'_

"We'll have visitors. I better shower-" I looked at Flippy who is now flipped out.

"Good morning doll." He said playfully and pulled me in to a kiss

He broke the kiss and grinned at me, I looked to see calm, emerald eyes looking at me. He went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I went upstairs and took a cold shower. I went out wearing a towel. I put on my underwear and bra and the next thing I knew I heard Flippy's footsteps getting closer, I grabbed the towel and put it around me again.

"Flaky I-" He stared at me for a short while and shook his head quickly snapping back to reality

"Y-yes? It's okay, Take a shower already." I stuttered, a hot blush crept across my cheeks.

He grinned and pulled me closer for a kiss. I broke away and hugged him tightly.

"Shower already! They'll be here in 30 minutes!" I said playfully

"Alright, Alright!" He chuckled and went in the bathroom

I wore my red strapless dress (Until upper knee), my black hoodless jacket and my black flats. I put a black head band on my head leaving my bangs hanging in front of me. Suddenly I feel strong arms around my waist, I looked around it was Flippy. He was already wearing his camo pants but… he is shirtless.

"Wow, That was quick." I mumbled

"Really? 10 minutes in there? I don't think so." He kissed my neck quickly

"P-put a s-shirt on n-now…" I stuttered

"Alright." He said putting on his regular black turtle neck shirt, his army jacket and beret.

"I miss seeing you in that uniform." I kissed his chest

"And I miss seeing you in beautiful dresses." He kissed my forehead

'_Ding dong_' '_Ding dong_'

"I'm coming!" I yelled "Go down when you're ready."

I hurried to the door to see Muffin, Rawr, Cuddles, Giggles, Lifty, Handy and Petunia. I guided them to the couch and they all sat down.

"So, why did you guys drop by today?" I asked setting a tray of cookies and ice tea.

"We just wanted to see you if you're doing fine with Flippy." Cuddles said

"Oh I have a gift for you." Rawr gave me a box wrapped with batman logos all over it.

I opened it to see a red kimono with gold dragon and black rose with vines designs on it and a gold dragon holding a black rose in its mouth clip and red wedges.

"Thank you so much!" I said

"No problem, it's a little something from me & Raven." She said as she took a cookie

"Oh Flaky! We have a new comer in town! We don't know who the person I yet but he'll be coming today." Muffin said

"Oh really? Okay. Anything new?" I said

"Well… Me and Sniffles are…" She paused "We are dating now!" She cheered

"That is so great!" I hugged Muffin

"We better get going to meet the new comer now. See you later at the park!" Petunia said.

"Alright! Wait what time?" I asked

"Oh in 20 minutes. At the park, Okay? See ya!" Handy said

They headed out and Flippy came down.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked

"Yes. They just left. But we'll be meeting a new comer today at the park in 20 minutes." I said

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

New comer? Well, It's nice to have a few people deciding to stay here. After all we're only few here in town. I sat down on the couch with Flaky and I ate some of the cookies she made.

"Your cookies are the best!" I said as I kissed her cheek

"Aww… Thank you! Muffin taught me how before." I said

"That's great! Oh I got this for you."

He reached out from his pocket a velvet box; He opened it revealing a white gold necklace with a small perfect shaped heart as a pendant. I cried with tears of joy.

"Oh Flippy! Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged him

"You're welcome Flaky."

He kissed me passionately. And it went on for minutes and I slowly broke away from the kiss. He asked me to turn around so he can put the necklace on. I looked in the mirror and it looked so wonderful.

"Do you like it?" He asked in a low but gentle voice

"Yes, I love it!" I stared up in his eyes, the left eye was neon green and the right one was emerald

"I'm glad you do." Flippy said

"You're half flipped again." I said pointing at his left eye

He looked in the mirror to see his eyes.

"Damn it Fliqpy…" He mumbled

"Oh look, it's gone now." I said

"Finally. Hahaha" He chuckled

"We better get going now. They will be waiting for us." I said

"Oh sure." He said

_**Flippy's POV**_

We walked to the park and we saw them crowding up one person, we couldn't see who it was. But I bet Flaky recognized that horrible voice since she was starting to tremble. He was wearing purple converse, Jeans, Yellow V-neck shirt, He had blue eyes and black hair.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." The guy said as he got out of the crowd

He looked at Flaky and he was heading toward Flaky and me. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me, She know I was half flipped. Everyone left shortly.

"Why hello, Flaky! Remember me?" Henry said

"Y-yes… W-what are y-you doing h-here?" She stuttered and her dandruff started to fall off the ground

"Didn't you read the letter I left on the beach house?" He asked

"I-I…yes…" She mumbled

"Well… You replace me with a fucking army guy?" He pointed at me, this is starting to piss me off, since I'm half flipped, I'm showing both personalities of mine now.

"W-we never h-had something! You t-tried to r-rape m-me!" I yelled

"You would've wanted me to." He chuckled

"She wasn't pleased of it you fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled, the voice was Fliqpy's.

"Oh trust me, I've fucked many girls before and trust me, they acted all innocent at first but in the end they begged for more, especially the ones like you Flaky." He looked seductively at her

"L-leave m-me alone!" She stammered

"I promised you the night I last saw you, I'd come back for you, my love, and now… I'm back, and this is what I get. A fucking army guy?" He yelled

"Watch your words asshole! You don't know WHO and WHAT you are dealing with!" I was holding back an urge to punch him

"Bitch please, I've heard about you, You got PTSD, Sent in the war at the age of 14. And now, your half flipped." He chuckled evilly

"Stop it Henry!" She yelled, she let go of my hand and stepped in front of me.

"Well… You've grown tough, my sweet." He lifted her chin up but she swatted his hand away from her face

Flaky isn't crying, she looked like a tough girl, she has grown brave. This made me smile a bit; I'm going to kill this guy if he tries to do anything shitty to her. Henry's grin grew larger as he saw Flaky's fierceness which is starting to turn him on.

"You Flaky. You're mine. And I'm getting you back."

* * *

_Long chapter =3= But it's so fun writing this chapter! :D Hope you all loved it! :* I'll update ASAP! I'm so in the roll with this story! w_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Told you all I'd be posting ASAP! :3 I'll try to update as many chapters as I can before school starts =3= Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9 :D _

_**Muffin, Hold those Exploding cupcakes of yours. This is Flippy's battle. ^w^**_

_**Rawr & Raven, I think Flippy could use some grenades :}**_

_Thank you again for the reviews! Please enjoy Chapter 10! X3 _

_~Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

"You Flaky. You're mine. And I'm getting you back." Henry said with a hint of anger and seduction

"I'm not yours nor will I ever be!" She yelled at him

"So step aside you dingbat-" I grabbed Flaky's hand and we locked our hands together "We have somewhere else to be."

"Oh no you don't!" Henry grabbed Flaky's left hand and pulled her away from me, He pulled her closer to him but I pulled her from his arms.

"Don't you fucking get it? She doesn't like you! So just fuck off!" I yelled

"I'll let you slip for today you shitty government pawn. But you better watch out for the day when she has already slipped out of your hands." He chuckled

"That won't ever happen dumbass!" I yelled

"Flippy calm down, let's go somewhere else, Muffin's bakery. It's better than here." She looked at me with her calm ruby eyes.

"Alright." I said as my left eye turned back to normal and my regular voice came back.

As we were about to walk away, He was gone from our backs. We headed to Muffin's bakery for snacks, Flippy opened the door for me gentleman like, I giggled at this because he looks so cute doing that. As we went in, there was Sniffles and Muffin, No one else.

"Hey Sniffles, Muffin." I greeted

"Hey Flippy, Flaky." Sniffles greeted

"So what brings you here Sniffles?" I asked

"Oh, just visiting Muffin before I got back to the hospital." He said

They went in the manager's office and Muffin told me to serve ourselves instead and leave the bill on the counter. We chose pancakes since those were the best in the bakery. After we ate, since it is already getting really dark, we headed back to our place for dinner.

"I'm cooking!" Flaky ran to the kitchen

"Oh! No you won't!" I chased after her and blocked her way

"Come on! I'm cooking tonight!" She said playfully

"Nope, I'm cooking!" I said like a kid

"No! I-" I cut her off

I slammed my lips into hers before she says another word. I broke away and smiled at her.

"I'm… Cooking… Okay?" I said gently

"But-"*Sigh* "Fine."

God… Why does everything she do appear cute. She went upstairs, so I got back to cooking, since she loves corn and carrot soup, Might as well cook it for her. While I was cutting the carrots, I tried to control myself from flipping out, not noticing the mirror in the kitchen, Fliqpy kept cursing for 10 minutes to let him out.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not letting you out." I told him

"_Fine. Why the fuck did you let her go upstairs alone?" He yelled_

"Oh shit…_" _I dropped the knife and ran upstairs

"Flaky!" I yelled like 5 times now

The door was locked; I stepped back and charged to the door. I saw Flaky on the bed listening to her songs in her iTouch. I sighed in relief.

"Flippy wha-" She put her earphones down "Why did y-you break the d-door?"

"Sorry Flaky, I was just scared you weren't responding when I called out your name. Also, I promised I'd look after you. Something tells me Henry isn't leaving until he gets what he wants." I said in a calm manner

"I'm sorry for worrying you Flippy…" She swiftly got up and hugged me tight

"It's alright… Stay downstairs instead, Watch TV, Read a book, just please stay close to me. I just got you; I don't want to lose you now." I mumbled and hugged her tightly

"Okay." She whispered

We went downstairs; I continued preparing our dinner while Flaky was on the couch reading 'Message in a Bottle' by Nicholas Sparks. I pour the soup in the bowl and set it on the middle of the table.

"Flaky dinner is ready!" I called out

"Alright! Let me finish th-"

I slammed my lips into hers gently, after awhile I broke away and smiled at her.

"Come on Flaky, Our love story is better than that." I blushed

She giggled "Alright, Alright! Let's have our dinner now." She pulled my hand and led us to the table

We sat here eating the soup I made and the French toast we bought from Muffin before we left.

_**Flaky's POV**_

"Hmm… Flippy, This is good~" I cooed

"Really?" His eyes filled with happiness

"Very much! I love it!" I exclaimed sipping much of the soup as I can

"Glad you like it dear." He said

'_ding dong_' '_ding dong_' '_ding dong_'

"Coming!" I yelled as I finished my soup

I unlocked the lock on the door and opened it, my eyes shot open to my surprise, it was… Henry.

"I-I told you to leave m-me alone." I stammered

"Please darling, you know I won't hurt anyone else if you just cooperate." He pulled me into a forceful hug

"Let. Her Go." I recognized that low voice… Fliqpy.

"You can't make me. She is MINE." He said harshly

"I was NEVER yours!" I shoved him off me and ran to Flippy

"So get lost you fucking douchebag!" Fliqpy yelled

"You think you're so strong. You can't keep protecting her, One day, she'll be mine, and I'll make sure she is far away from you." Henry said as he walked out.

* * *

_**Flaky's**_** POV**

I'm glad he was gone, but his words are echoing in my mind, I don't want to be with him, I don't want to be separated from Flippy. I sobbed on his chest; He carried me to our bedroom and laid me down the bed.

"Flaky, whatever he said awhile ago, I won't let it happen." He said in a gentle voice

I looked at him; His eyes were normal emerald green again. He went over me and leaned to kiss me, His hands were on my waist, I rested my hands on his shoulders, and the kiss went deeper and deeper each passing minute. I felt his hands under my shirt; hot blushes crept up my cheeks.

"Flaky…" He pulled away looking deep into my eyes

"Y-yes?" I stuttered

"Let me have you, please..." He had a hot blush on his cheeks

I kissed him and broke away. Looking at his eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"Of course…"

He smiled at my answer and continued to kiss me passionately. He unzipped the back of my dress slowly and pulled it off me carefully trying not to break the kiss leaving me in my underwear & bra, I sat up and I pulled his jacket off him. He pulled his shirt off exposing his muscular body, He wasn't that buff much but he was fit. I took the courage to take his belt off and threw it away; He wrapped his arms around my petite frame and slipped his tongue to venture in my mouth, He undid his camo pants leaving him, with his boxers. He took his beret off and threw it away. He was on top of me again and his arms went on my back, caressing my skin until they came to the strap of my bra and he twisted it and pulled it off me. He nipped my neck and I guess that'll leave a mark sooner or later, He kissed my chest lovingly and sucked my nipples gently, I moaned every now and then of him teasing me like this.

_**Flippy's POV**_

"Flip- Ah…" She moaned

"It's going to be okay…" I kissed her forehead assuring it.

I slowly took her underwear off; a hot blush crept across her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, Trust me." I whispered in her ear

'_Holy shit! She is fucking hot! Let me out! I want her!_' He yelled

'No way!' I teased

"Flippy… You're half…" She stared at me

"It's okay, I let him…" I said in my regular sweet voice

She nodded and pulled me closer for a kiss, I slipped my boxers off while I nipped her neck. She is so sensitive. I kissed her cheek and I looked at her lovingly placing my forehead on hers.

"You ready?" I mumbled

"Yes." She whispered

I pushed myself into her gently since it's her first and I have no experience, so I'll take it slow. She let out a gasp; I kissed her lips and broke away. I continued going into her slowly; We were in perfect harmony, hearing our moans and gasps as I started to go into her slower then faster, She let out sweet moans every time I go in and out of her. I grabbed her waist and started to go on a faster pace.

"Flip- ah… Flippy… I think I'm… going to…" She said as she tried making out her sentences

"Let… it…" I said

I went in to her faster and faster until she had reached her climax, I continued a bit slower until I reached mine too. I got off her, and laid down next to her panting. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you very much Flaky." I kissed her forehead

"I love you so much Flippy…"

She fell asleep in a minute, I stroked her hair gently. I felt like I've got full control again since I was half-flipped the whole time. I fell asleep after a couple of minutes. Dropping into a dreamless sleep again.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I woke up with Flippy naked next to me, I sat up and grabbed his jacket since it was the closest clothing I could cover myself, I zipped it up until my collar bone and heard Flippy yawning. I turned around to see him sitting up.

"Flaky reporting for duty, Sir!" I saluted at him

"At ease soldier." He said saluting me back

He put his boxers on and approached me.

"Last night was amazing." He mumbled and hugged me

"I know, I'm you were my first." I mumbled

"I'll shower okay?" I said as I headed in the bathroom

"Might if I join you?" He asked and blushed shyly

"I-I…A-alright…" I said nervously

We went in the bathroom and I noticed the bath tub filled with the right temperature of water. Flippy went in first then I came in second. He shampooed my hair; he even scrubbed my arms and legs gently. We talked and laughed the whole time in there. I went out first and wrapped myself with a towel, and dressed up.

I wore my Red turtle neck shirt, Black shorts, Black boots and tied my hair with a black ribbon. Flippy came out after I dressed up. I went downstairs to prepare tea, I was humming a random lullaby while Flippy came downstairs wearing his uniform and sat on the couch.

"Flippy, Want tea?" I said holding a tray of tea and cookies

"Sure!" He grabbed a cup and a cookie

I went back to the kitchen to get some more cookies until I heard a crash in the living room. I ran to the living room, It was Henry and now flipped out Flippy fighting.

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

That scumbag broke in through the window and attacked me which caused Flippy to flip out. I got a deep cut on my left arm through a shard of glass he got from the broken pieces of the mirror and started to attack.

"You dumbass! Who do you damn think you are to barge in?" I yelled

"I'm going to get her whether you like it or not!" Henry said

"Stop it!" Flaky yelled

"Flaky! Hide! I'll finish this mother fucker!" I yelled at her

She ran outside, But I wish she wouldn't run to the end of the barrier where you could die permanently which is the forest in Happy Tree Town. Henry carried a vase, And threw it at me but he missed. I brought out my bowie knife and cut his right arm. He kicked me to the wall which I blacked out for a minute and when I looked around. He was gone.

"Where the fuck did you ran off to…" I shot my eyes open as I think where he might be headed

"Oh fuck! He'll be after Flaky!" I ran in search of Flaky but no luck in finding her in one of Petunia, Giggles, or Lammy's house.

I received a text: it was Flaky!

'_Flippy, Help me, I ended up here in the forest, I'm sorry if I headed here, It was the only place I could think of. Henry is a bit close, please save me… -Flaky_'

I went to Rawr's place to purchase a dozen grenades, A pistol and extra bullets for the pistol. I hid these in my uniform so he wouldn't find out I brought some equipment with me. I'm now in the woods, I hid in the trees to search for Flaky. Still no luck.

"Flippy! Help me!"

I heard her high pitched voice.

"Shit! He got to her first!"

"_Fliqpy we better be careful. We're out of the border; we will die permanently if we get killed here. It's either we live or die and NEVER come back._"

"Got it! That fucking mother fucker is going to pay!"

* * *

_Hello! We're up for an epic battle next chapter! X3 OMG! Did I just write a lemon? ^^"" Sowwy ^w^ I'll update soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello! I loved the previous chapter ;3 Very cheesy~ School is approaching pretty fast D: I'll make sure to update DOUBLE TIME! X3 Hope you all loved the previous chapter : Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it C: _

_Enjoy this epic battle scene of Flippy/Fliqpy vs. Henry! ^w^_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

I followed Flaky's high pitched cry for help and jumped on every tree branch quietly. When I caught a glimpse of Henry's hair, I went up on a branch and slowly watched what was happening.

"Don't scream my dear. I won't hurt you." Henry pinned Flaky to the tree

"P-please… L-let m-me go…" She cried

"No, Not this time. It took me so long to find you. You will now be MINE and NO ONE can take you away from me." He said harshly

He slammed his lips on Flaky's.

'_Damn it Fliqpy! Make a move!_' Flippy yelled

I moved quickly and punched Henry on the right side of his waist which caused him to fall to the ground. I looked over at Flaky's terrified face, I stroke her cheek to calm her down but I got shoved away by Henry. I pulled out my Bowie knife, I tried to stab him but damn, he kept dodging every time I try to hit a part of him. He pinned me to the ground and just before I was about to stab him he hit me right on my left cheek. I kicked him off me and jumped away from him about a meter away. He punched me in the arm.

"Damn it! Is that all you got you fucking faggot?" I yelled

"Nope." His voice faded

It fell silent. I was running towards Flaky and just before I was about to reach for her, I felt a heavy object hit me right on the head. I fell to the ground and I hear Flaky trying to call out my name.

"Flippy! Please! Get up!" Flaky kept repeating this

"You lose." Henry's voice echoed in my head with those words

I saw Henry holding a branch of a tree, so that's what he hit me with. After that, I blacked out. The last thing I said was "I'm sorry, Flaky…", and then I fell into deep unconsciousness.

_**Flaky's POV**_

Flippy isn't dead yet, He has passed out. After that, He dragged me and Flippy into a small cabin. He put my hands behind me and tied a rope around it, even my feet were tied. He chained Flippy's hand behind his back and his feet too. I was in his bedroom; He went out to Happy Tree Town for some reason. I was on the bed tied to it, I looked over at Flippy with concern, I cried and cried looking at his bruises Henry gave him.

"Flippy… Please wake up… You promised you would protect me… Please, Don't give up now…" I sobbed

He won't respond, but after awhile he groaned and fluttered his eyes open, He looked around, then kept his eyes locked at me. A tear went down his face, He tried to go near me but he couldn't His chains were connected to the vent.

"Flaky, I'm sorry." Flippy mumbled

"It's alright, You did your best. Good thing you're still alive. We're still outside the border." I said

"He tied you to the bed…" He mumbled "I know what he'll do to you. He said he'll finish the job. Outside the border… If I die, I won't be able to come back." He mumbled

"Please… Don't leave me." I cried

"I won't, I'll fight harder. For you, Flaky." He smiled at me

"Thank you Flippy. Your knife is at the table right beside me." I looked to my right

"If only…-" I mumbled

Henry shut the door, He is back. He went in the room smiling at Flaky; I can see the look in his eyes full of lust and seduction. Flaky squirmed to break free from the grips of the ropes tied around her hands and feet, but it was no use. He looked at me.

"You'd like to get unchained now right?" He teased

"Yes. Then let her go!" I yelled

"No can do. You see, I'm going to start where I left off." He looked back at Flaky then at me

"You bastard! You better not lay a finger on her!" I yelled trying to get out from the chains on my hands behind my back

"Tsk Tsk." He shook his head with a grin

He went near me and dragged me outside the room and chained me up on another vent near the bed room door.

"I know what you both did last night, Oh, Don't worry, I wasn't watching. It so happened that I heard her moans while I was walking to my house. That sounded delicious." He licked his lips

I looked at him with anger and disgust. He slapped me which caused my eyes to turn neon green & my teeth growing sharper. I let Fliqpy take over, but he couldn't manage to break free from the chains.

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

Did he just slap me? FUCK THAT! He stared at me with amusement seeing me like this.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go at once! Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled

"I'll be very gentle with her. But, I won't." He chuckled "I want her to scream my name as I screw her." He chuckled some more

I got very pissed at this; I tried breaking the chains, still no damn use. I have to save her, but how the fuck will I get out? I have to think quickly.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have a business to attend to." He chuckled and went in the room

I tried breaking the chain by pulling it from the vent, It seems to be working a bit, this might take long.

'Wait for me Flaky…' I thought

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

He went in the room; He jumped on the bed and went on top of me. I looked at him with disgust and I shed a tear from my eyes. He wiped them away and leaned in to kiss me, I jerked my head aside.

"Oh don't resist me Flaky…" He teased as he was playing with my hair

I didn't say a word. I cried silently with a blank expression, at a blink of an eye he tore my shorts off into pieces. His hands explored from my legs to the strap of my underwear.

"Stop… Please…" I cried out

"I'll finish the job; I've waited 2 years for this." He nipped my neck roughly

"Ah! Please! Stop!" I screamed

He nipped it even harder; suddenly I felt his hand under my shirt wandering up my breasts then down to my waist.

"S-stop! Quit it!" I yelled

"We've just started besides, I'll make you scream my name in ecstasy and you'll love it-"

'_BOOM!' _

The door and the wall shattered and as the smoke cleared, it was Fliqpy! He looked angrier than ever now that he has seen this. It appears the chains are off him, my clever hero…

"Didn't I warn you not to touch her?" He yelled

"I was about to have fun!" Henry yelled

Fliqpy took out a pistol from his left inner pocket in his jacket and shot bullets through Henry's left arm, right chest and left foot, But it didn't seem that he got weak, He is still standing there grinning. He grabbed Flippy's bowie knife from the table and started swinging it at Fliqpy, Fliqpy avoided his swings and used an upper cut on Henry's jaw. Henry backed up and the spots where Fliqpy shot him are now bleeding.

"Just die already!" Fliqpy yelled

"Never! I won't stop until she is mine!" Henry yelled

Henry kept swinging the knife and cut Flippy's right cheek. Fliqpy touched his right cheek and licked the blood off his hand. Henry twitched at the sight of it, Fliqpy hid the gun in his back pocket and went on a hand to hand combat with Henry, Fliqpy hasn't ran out of energy hitting Henry in every spot of his body.

"Your knife is wonderful; In fact, I'll use it to tease my little Flaky after I'm through with you!" He teased and chuckled

"Oh bitch! You're going to get it!" Fliqpy got enraged even more

He kicked Henry right in the balls! Henry fell down kneeling and holding on to his nuts and the bowie knife was dropped. Fliqpy grabbed it and cut me free. He saw the kiss mark Henry left on my left neck. He got enraged but he hugged me.

"Flaky, I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Fliqpy… You and Flippy are my hero."

I chuckled and let go of her. I left her in the bedroom and dragged Henry 3 meters away from the cabin.

"Any last words, Bitch?" I teased

"You can't kill me…" He said proudly

"You dumbfuck… We're far away from the border! You'll NEVER come back!"

Henry's eyes grew larger and he tried to struggle from the chains I now tied around him.

"Let me go! She is MINE!" He squirmed to break free

"Correction: She is Flippy's girl! And mine too!." I grinned

Before he says another word, I shoved a grenade in his mouth and I ran away back to the cabin. I turned around and saw his remains fall down from the sky.

'It's over…' Flippy said

'_I know_' I said

'Can I take over now?' He asked

'_Fine_'

My eyes are turning emerald green and my teeth are returning to its normal size. I'm back in Flippy's head; I'll take a rest for awhile…

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

As I headed back to the cabin, Flaky was still in the bedroom in a fetus position.

"Flaky?" I approached her

"Flippy! You're back!" She hugged me tightly

"Y-yes, I told you, I'll do anything to keep you safe." I mumbled

"Can we go home? I want to rest…" She mumbled

"Okay." I said

I kissed her quickly on the lips and I carried her bridal style back to our home.

_**Flaky's POV**_

After a couple of minutes we were home again. We saw Handy making finishing touches at the window that broke, Looks like he took the liberty in fixing it up without me or Flippy asking him to. Flippy carried me into the bed and put me down gently. I looked to my right at the clock '_6:15 p.m._' I can't believe we've been gone that long. Flippy lie next to me and put his arms around me.

"Flaky, do you feel better now?" He whispered

"Much better, Now that he is gone, it's just you & me now." I said lovingly

He cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss and I went closer to him, He pulled me closer to his body and I just fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I felt Flippy waking me up, I fluttered my eyes open and looked at the clock again '_8:43 p.m._' I was asleep for 2 hours. I looked at Flippy who was holding a bowl of soup.

"Flaky~ Wake up." He said

"I'm up already~" I cooed

"I brought you something to eat. Fliqpy made it." He said

"F-Fliqpy? What did he make?" I look puzzled

"Seafood noodles. It's delicious actually, I tried some myself, I didn't even know he learned how to make one." He chuckled

"Alright, I'll try it." I said

I took the bowl and started eating it, I ate carefully since I didn't want to stain the bed sheets, it was surprisingly good! I didn't know Fliqpy learned how to cook. I looked at my left, There was a mirror and I saw Fliqpy watching me.

"It's great Fliqpy, Thank you." I smiled at him

"I'm glad you like it." He nodded

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Flippy asked

"You dummy! I'm a part of you! I have your skills too you know!" He said proudly

"No wonder, Handsome, Brave, and Heroic. I love you both." I cooed

I hugged Flippy and he hugged me back. He looked at me smiling, Fliqpy disappeared from the mirror.

"I'll shower, Then I'll be going back to sleep. It's been a long day." I said

I went in the bathroom and took a cold shower. I grabbed my towel and Flippy whistled at me.

"Real funny F-Flippy…" I teased

"Just kidding!" He laughed

He went in the bathroom. I put on my knee high, pink silky, night gown with sleeves. I went to the bed and started to think about everything that had just happened.

_**Flippy's POV**_

I took a hot shower; I brought my clothes in with me so that I would go straight to bed afterwards. I brushed my teeth and took one last look at the mirror. Fliqpy yawned and signaled me to take a rest. I nodded and lay down next to Flaky. I wrapped my arms around her and she turned around looking at me with those beautiful ruby orbs.

"Hey, Something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of what happened recently…" She mumbled

"Forget it, It's over now. He is gone, you're safe. That's all that matters now."

"Your right. Thank you Flippy, for everything." She kissed me and pulled away

"You're welcome. You are too precious for me to lose." I said lovingly

"Despite every guy I met, You are the best. You are special in so many ways." She said

"You're the only one who understands me, I love you Flaky, So much." I kissed her lips and pulled away after a minute

"I'm yours Flippy, Forever, I love you too." She kissed me back

"Get some rest my love. It's been a long day." I kissed her forehead

"Goodnight Flippy…" She closed her eyes and drifted off

"Goodnight Flaky…" I whispered

Despite today, everything went okay in the end. She is safe & sound with me, I'm alive, and Henry is dead, I'm guessing that won't be the end of our troubles. But I'll leave that alone for now. I love her so much; I'm never going to leave her side. I drifted off to sleep shortly.

* * *

_Heyyo! :D Dramatic chapter =3= But it's all I can do for now! Don't worry, This is not the end, yet. =w= I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you again for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello there! :D Update! Update! I'm so on the roll! ^w^ Henry is now dead, But that's not the end of their problems now is it?:J Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot! :D Hope you guys liked Chapter 11! I'll update soon!_

_Here is Chapter 12! Enjoy! :_

_~Kimmy xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

Such wonderful sounds, I fluttered my eyes open and sat up, I looked to my right and Flippy was gone. The music kept playing as I made my way to the stairs, I slowly went down making sure not to make any noise, As I got to the last step, I followed the music even further, passed the kitchen is a single room. I was so curious to find out what who is making these beautiful sounds, I opened the door and slipped in. A voice now came out singing along with the music, I smiled knowing who it was, Flippy.

'_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach_  
_Back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here'_

"That was wonderful…" I cooed I hugged him from behind.

"Glad you liked it dear." He said

He pulled me into his lap swiftly and kissed me, the kiss went deeper, Until I accidentally pressed one of the keys of the piano.

"Oops, Sorry." I blushed shyly

"It's alright; do you know how to play the piano?" He asked

"Yes, I took lessons when I was 9. Can I play?" I asked

He nodded and kissed my forehead; I sat on the right side of the chair and started to play.

'_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life'_

I stopped playing and looked up at Flippy who is smiling at me.

"Your voice is wonderful Flaky. You made me fall for you even more." He blushed

"Yours was heavenly, it made me feel so in love with you." I cooed

"I didn't know you knew 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray."

"I love that song. My father used to play that to me." I paused" But Vanilla Twilight is my favorite!" I cheered

"We have so much in common." He chuckled

"I know. I'll prepare breakfast I said and he stood up quickly but I blocked his way to the door

"Uh-uh… I'm cooking." I teased playfully

"Fine, you win." He raised his arms and said this in a losing tone playfully

I cooked bacon, eggs rice. I placed the food on the table and me Flippy started to eat our breakfast.

'_Ding dong'Ding dong'_

"I'll get it; I'll help you clean up after." He smiled at me

I cleaned up the table and placed them on the sink, I started washing them. As I was finished, the man with an outfit of a commanding officer, I can tell because I've watched a few war movies way back, He saluted at Flippy and left. Flippy sat on the couch covered his face with his hands.

'_Oh my god… Please don't tell me what I think it is…_' I thought

I walked to Flippy who was sitting on the couch with his hands still covering his face. I can tell he is crying. I patted his back and he looked up at me… Crying.

"Flippy… Please… Tell me what's wrong…" I mumbled and started sobbing a bit

'_If that was his commanding officer… Oh my god… Please… Don't tell me…_' I thought

"I-I'm being… called back… to… the line of duty…" He stuttered and tears kept running down his face.

'_I knew it…_' I thought

"There was someone else who took Tiger Generals position and they say he is smarter and clever than the Tiger General. They called back the best soldiers they have and are expected to report back… tomorrow…" He sobbed

I cried out knowing this, Tomorrow? Why… I hugged him and cried on his chest, He hugged me pulling me closer, he cried with me, it took 10 minutes for me to stop crying and deal with this situation.

"Don't worry Flaky… I promise I'll be back, Alive. I don't care how many soldiers I'll be fighting just to make my way back to you. I made it out alive once, I can do it again." He lifted my chin up and wiped my tears away

"But what if you don't come back? Promise me you won't die; Promise me you'll come back alive. Flip out if you want out there in the field, I won't care! Just. Come. Back. Alive…" I cried out

"I promise…" He said kissing my forehead

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

After the talk, I dipped myself in the cold water in the bath tub. I heard the door shut, I sat up and I saw Flaky completely naked, a hot blush crossed my cheeks. She smiled and joined me in the bath tub. She laid down right in front of me, I shampooed her hair playfully and she did mine. That was the best bath I've ever had and hopefully… I come back alive to have another with her. She came out of the bath tub first. I dressed up in the bathroom since I brought my clothes here to change. I wore a green and red checkered polo shirt, jeans, and my green converse. I went out and saw Flaky wearing a white lace strapped dress only a knee high.

"Wow… You are gorgeous…" I said dreamly

"You're not so bad yourself." She teased

"Want to go to Muffin's bakery for lunch?" I asked

"Oh sure." She said as she grabbed her shoulder bag

We headed out to Muffin's bakery for lunch, It was just Muffin and Sniffles there eating pancakes together. We caught them feeding one another as we got in, Pretty sweet actually. We ordered muffins pancakes with ice cold lemon as our drinks. I grabbed Flaky's hand and I never wanted to let go.

"Flippy, You've been holding my hand for a couple of minutes now…" She mumbled

"I won't be holding you like this for a long time. I'll make most of our time together like it's the last." I smiled at her

"I-It w-won't be the l-last…" She stuttered

"I will be back…" I whispered to her

We ate our pancakes and muffins, I kept feeding her my pancake and she fed me with hers. The whole time was filled with laughter, talking, and jokes. I looked at my watch it showed _'2:14 p.m.'_. I took a sip of my lemonade and put the empty glass down. I looked at Flaky's neck and I saw the necklace I gave her shining, I smiled at the sight of it.

"I'm glad you're taking good care of it." I cooed

"The person I love so much gave it to me, so I treasure it with all my heart." She said lovingly

"And who might that person be? I said playfully

"You, of course!" She cheered

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and gently pulled me close to her face. She leaned in closer to kiss me; I broke away and smiled at her. I stood up and reached for her hand, she grabbed it and we walked away from the bakery.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I haven't seen this part of town, I don't know how far away we are, but it was somewhere where we passed Russell's fishing company, but as we walked farther it disappeared from our sight. It suddenly went dark; Flippy was covering my face with his hands.

"F-Flippy, What are you doing?" I mumbled

"We're almost there, it's a surprise." He said playfully

I don't know how long we've been walking but we came to a complete stop. I've been hearing birds singing, the wind blowing on my face.

"Okay, Now." He said putting away his hands from my eyes

I opened my eyes and saw a lake surrounded by trees, we're not in the forest, but I'm sure we're still in the border of town. It was grassy and flowers were everywhere, I took off my white flats and dipped my feet on the water. It felt so good, the water is just fine, Flippy signaled me to follow him, and I put on my flats and went to his direction.

"What is this place?" I asked

"That was Lake Venus. It was named after the goddess of beauty and love, It was called 'Lake Venus' for the beauty of its surrounding and I think we're near the old bunk I used to live in." He said

"Bunk? You mean, the war happened here?" I asked

"No. My commanding officer had one set up here for me, but I decided to move out since it was uncomfortable for me." He explained then he paused "We're here." He paused

"Wow… S-so this is w-what a bunk looks l-like in p-person." I stuttered

"Come on Flaky, It isn't that scary…" He teased

"I-I'm not s-scared!" I said like a kid

"Whatever you say He teased some more

"So, are we going in?" I asked

"No, We're just passing by. All my stuff in there are gone, I took them with me when I moved out, So, There's nothing else in there." He said

We got to the end of the trees; we're at our house again. It seems like he knows the way there and back here. I didn't know we had a garden at the back of our house. Oh right, I just moved in and I haven't explored the house completely.

"The roses look beautiful…" I said as I admired the garden

"I know, I take care of them. They are beautiful, just like you." He cooed

"Aww… That's sweet." I cooed

"Again… You make me sweet." He hugged me

"Come on, It's getting dark, we should head back in." I suggested

"Alright." He said

We went in through the kitchen door. I settled down on the couch to rest, Flippy sat beside me looking tired as well. I rested my head on his chest, and when I looked at the wall clock, It was '_6:59 p.m._' I had so much fun today, It's been the best. But, the clock is ticking so fast. Flippy will be leaving tomorrow. My face turned sad by the thought of him leaving came back to me.

"Flaky… I know you're sad, I promise I'll come back." He said

"Be sure of it. I don't know what I'll do when I lose you." I said

"Come with me." He said in a soft voice

He carried me to our room and dropped me to our bed; He was looking for something in his cabinet.

"Have this Flaky-"He put his dog tags on me

"I got that when I was a private. The one I'm wearing now, I got it when I was promoted to a sergeant." He smiled at me

"Thank you…" I sobbed

"Also He pulled out an old jacket-"He placed it around my shoulders

" This is my jacket when I was a private. Take care of it, whenever you miss me, Wear these."

Tears continued to run down my face. Knowing he would be gone until who knows until when. I just hope he comes back; I don't want to lose him.

"I'll put the jacket in my cabinet. But for now, the dog tags will hang on my neck." I said happily

"I'll cook dinner. Please stop crying, I hate to see you like this." He said gently

He kneeled in front of me and pulled me in to a sweet kiss. I took the courage to slip my tongue in his mouth, He chuckled for a bit then our tongues were at constant fighting for dominance, I lost, His tongue ventured in my mouth, He broke away and smiled at me.

"We should get going. I'm not going to miss dinner with you." He teased

"Fine. But what's on the menu sir?" I played around

We were walking to the stairs to go down for dinner.

"Oh just, Carrot soup, Roasted chicken, and salad." He said

"That sounds delicious!" I cooed

"I know. Just sit on the couch and watch TV, then it'll be ready in 15 minutes." He said

"Fine. But I'll be setting up the table first." I suggested

"But… I… Fine… Okay." He stammered

I giggled and nodded. I set up the plates, silver ware, the glasses and everything for our dinner. I picked a rose from the garden and placed it on a small vase and placed it on the middle of the table. Flippy placed the food on the table and saw the rose.

"How nice. It's a good addiction on the table." He said lovingly

"I know. Oh! Did I forget to tell you?" I said in shock

"What? What is it?" He seemed to panic

"Our graduation will be in 7 months instead. There had been some complications with the dates." I said

"Oh… That gives enough time for the war to finish. Hopefully it would finish soon, but I guess Fliqpy craves for a killing spree; He is saving his energy for the field. He killed 129 soldiers of the Tiger General in a day." He said

"Fascinating. Well, I wish you both good luck!" I cheered

"Thank you sweetie. We should eat! I'm starving." He cheered

We happily ate the food Flippy made and it was so delicious! I'm going to miss his cooking, his smile, his funny tricks and jokes, and everything about him. I don't know how long he will be gone, but I pray that he will come back to me.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

After we ate dinner, I decided that I would wash the dishes tonight. But she refused so she suggested that she would help me do the dishes. God it was a fun time, one of us started splashing a small amount of water at one another but luckily we weren't that wet. I love the way she giggles, her smile, everything about her makes me feel so happy alive. We settled on the couch to watch a movie together, We are watching 'The Lucky One' it started as a book by Nicholas Sparks then they made a movie of it.

"Flippy, Be safe." She whispered

"Of course I will be safe. Obviously I'd let Fliqpy take over all the time, There's no way he would lose." He chuckled

"I guess you're right. Fliqpy if you can hear me, Come back home with Flippy." She said

I closed my eyes and let Fliqpy take over for awhile.

"Of course Flaky, if Flippy dies, I go with him." Fliqpy said

"I know, Since you both share the same body. But please, Do your very best." She pleaded

"I will…" Fliqpy's voice faded

He closed his eyes and I gained control again. I smiled at Flaky making sure not to make her cry; I pulled her close to me and put her on my lap. I carried her to our bed room and laid her there. I went on top of her and leaned closer to her for a kiss. I broke away the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Flaky, Can I have you once more before I go?" I whispered

"Y-yes…" She mumbled

I smiled at her answer and I nibbled her neck gently. I felt my left eye changing, Oh no… I'm half flipped, but its fine. I looked at her with a _'Are you okay'_ face. She nodded and slipped my jacket off. I kissed her passionately this time; my hands stroked her back up and down, until I reached the zipper of her dress, I nipped her neck and slowly pulled down the zipper of the dress. She sat up and took the dress off her. She tugged my shirt and took it off, I went back on top of her she saw the dog tags still on my neck.

"L-leave it." She stuttered

"Fine… Then don't take yours off." I whispered

She nodded and she took the belt off my jeans, I continued to nip her neck gently as I kicked my jeans off me, I arched her back pulling her closer to me, she let out soft moans at my touch. She took off my beret playfully and giggled then threw it on the floor. I chuckled at her action, she is so cute…

My hands started to trace her back up down as I keep passing the latch of her bra, she let out moans at this. She pulled me closer for a kiss, it was sweet, not lustful or pleasure, just sweet. I unhooked her bra and slid it off her, I slid down my boxers and put on a protection, she slid her panties off. She lay down and signaled me to go on. I leaned to her face and gave an assuring smile.

"Relax…" I whispered

She nodded and kissed me, I dove into her, She gasped a bit, I made a slow pace, Her moans and my grunts, we were in perfect harmony, I nipped her neck a bit hard which made her say my name in every moan she let out, Her moans became louder as I rammed into her harder and faster, It seemed like she was at the peak of her climax, And I did feel like I was going to mine as well. She let out a small scream and I got off her and lay down next to her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, My left eye felt normal again, Looks like he was going to get some rest as well, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closely, I played with her hair a bit as she was placing feathery kisses on my chest. Her eyes seem to look heavy at me, I smiled at her lovingly, and I'm going to miss her.

"I love you so much Flaky…" I mumbled

"I love you too… Flippy…" She yawned

I took one last look at her before I went to sleep, God she is beautiful. I'll miss her; I'll do anything just to get back home to her. I don't know how long the fight will take, but I hope it won't be long. I kissed her forehead and rested my head on hers and fell into a peaceful dream.

* * *

_Haiyya! I know another lemon X3 But I just can't help it (so does Flippy*sigh* He got called back to the line of duty, Leaving Flaky, Alone. What else could go wrong? Find out! I'll update soon! See ya! :D_

_-Kimmy xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! Oh mah jeebus! School is tomorrow =3= I hate it, But hey! I've been updating a bit quick :] Flippy is leaving Flaky D: Don't know how long the war will last but Flaky will deal with another problem on her own. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! :3 Thank you for the reviews :_

_Enjoy Chapter 13! :J_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I felt something slip away around me. I opened my eyes slowly and shot them open and saw Flippy sitting up. Oh god… He is leaving today… I sobbed; He turned around and looked at me with an _'I know' _look. I put on his jacket he gave me, since it was the closest clothing that I can cover myself with. I sat up and wiped out my tears.

"It's okay… I'll be back" He cooed

I just nodded and followed him to the bath tub for one last time with him. We just sat there for 30 minutes, playing with the bubbles on the tub, shampooing each other's hair; it was all filled with laughter and sweet talks. I got off first and dressed up in my white tank top, black hoodless jacket, skinny jeans and my black boots. I faced the mirror to fix my hair as I was done tying my hair with a white ribbon, I saw Flippy in his army uniform. I turned around.

"I'll be here waiting." I mumbled

"I know my dear, But I promise you. I will be back." He said

I grabbed the dog tags and wore it; He happily smiled as he saw me wearing the necklace and the dog tags he gave me. A horn was heard from outside, my eyes filled with tears. He pulled me close for one last kiss before he goes.

"I love you, I'll come back alive and well." He said as we walked to the door

"I love you too Flippy. I'll wait for you…" I mumbled

He waved me goodbye and got on the bus, I watched the bus move away and every second, It was disappearing from my sight. '_I love you Flippy… Please come back…_' I thought

* * *

'_Ding Dong_'

I opened the door to see Raven with her katana with blood on it. I let her in and prepared tea and cookies then I set them on the table.

"What brings you here Raven?" I asked

"Oh! Uh… I was wondering... Since Flippy got called back, How about a sleep over tonight, You know? To ease the pain a bit." She said as she cleaned her katana

"Oh, Sure! Uhm… If you don't mind m-me asking, W-who did y-you kill?" I stuttered

"Shifty & Disco bear. That's what they get for almost raping me." She said looking proud

"Perverts these days, Never ever learn to know when a woman wants to be touched or not." I said with disgust

"I know… Oh btw… It'll be you, me, Muffin & Lammy in the sleepover tonight." She said

"Oh… Wait… What about Rawr?" I asked

"She is out of town for a week, Batman convention in California." Raven explained

"Alright. Give me 10 minutes to pack, and then I'll be down with my things." I said

She nodded and sipped her tea; I packed my pj's, toothbrush, shampoo, soap, brush, and clothes to wear before I leave her house. I took my phone and wallet then headed down stairs.

"I'm ready, let's go." I suggested

"Alright!" Raven cheered

Raven and I were still walking to her house until we passed by into a guy that looked a lot like Splendid but his features were different. His hair was red; he had blue eyes, a blue mask and red jumpsuit. Who is he?

"Raven, who is h-he? You know, the g-guy w-we just passed by awhile ago?" I stuttered

"Oh him? He is Splendont, Splendid's Twin. But he is the opposite of Splendid, He is a villain." She explained

"Oh…" I said

We stopped to a house painted in gray with white strokes on it; we entered the house and saw Muffin & Lammy on the couch with their things. I settled with them on the couch and Raven served chocolate cupcakes and mango shakes.

"Guys, I'll be back, I want to take some time alone." I said sadly

"Okay Flaky, Be back by 6!" Raven yelled

"Alright." I said

* * *

As I got out of the house, I walked to the park. It's so peaceful here, I miss Flippy. I sat on the bench, and started to calm myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped a bit and turned around, it was Splendont.

"Excuse me but I haven't got you name awhile ago, Mind telling me your name?" He asked

"I'm F-Flaky…" I mumbled

"Hello, Miss Flaky. I'm Splendont, Splendid's twin."

"I-I know-" I paused

He moved closer to me, our faces are almost close by an inch. I shivered a bit; He stared at my eyes for a minute then cupped my cheeks.

"You have such beautiful eyes Flaky." He whispered

"P-please l-let m-me go…" I stuttered

He was about to lean a bit closer until someone yelled out his name.

"Splendont!" Someone yelled

We looked to our right and saw Splendid crossing his arms, looking very mad at Splendont.

"Leave her alone!" Splendid yelled

"Tsk, Fine." He said

He looked back at me and pulled me for a hug, Then he kissed my neck.

"Until next time my dear." He whispered

Then by the blink of an eye, He was gone. I looked around for Splendid, but he was out of sight. I guess he was after Splendont. Why did he just kiss my neck? He scares me; I remember his piercing red eyes stared at me. Flippy, Please come back soon. I stood up and started heading back to Raven's place.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

It's been 3 hours since I arrived here at the base. I got my own room, Room F15. Sneaky's room is F14; Mouse Ka-Boom's is F16. I'm glad they sprouted back to life after the last mission, God! that was horrible. We're going to be shipped to the island where the new Tiger General's whereabouts are.

"_It's about damn time they assigned one room for one soldier! Unlike the last time we had to share room with 15 jar heads!_" He complained

"Calm down Fliqpy, Be thankful they assigned single rooms for one soldier. Also, I'm glad Sneaky & Mouse forgave me about what happened during the last mission." I shrugged

"_Ah~ That was the day you got me, Brings back so many memories! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get home alive!" _He said proudly

"I already thanked you for that, Get over it." I said

Wow, He left now, probably getting some sleep for tomorrow. I unpacked my things, I found a paper & pen on the desk. I took out a photo from my left inner pocket of my jacket; it was a photo of me & Flaky, I smiled. I placed the photo back in my pocket and started to write a letter for her.

After writing the letter, I placed it at the mail post on the Mail booth downstairs. I went back into my room and found Mouse sitting on the chair of the desk.

"Hey Mouse, What are you doing here?" I wondered

"Oh hey Flippy, I was wondering if your alter ego has… Soften a bit." He shivered "I'm just frightened he might kill me tomorrow." He said

"Well… No. He has been saving his energy for tomorrow. He wouldn't kill you, You are on our team." I said

'_Why the heck would I soften a bit? Oh just he wait, I'll show him tomorrow!' _Fliqpy yelled

'Don't hurt our team mates Fliqpy! Focus on the enemy, Not on our team mates!' I said

'_Fine._' He said

"Oh alright Flippy, See you tomorrow." He said as he left

"Flippy, Lights out, now." The commanding officer said

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" I saluted

He nodded and switched the light off. I opened the window leaving the moonlight as my night light; I took off my boots & hopped on the bed. Flaky, I wish you're beside me. Goodnight, Flaky. I closed my eyes & fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I got back to Raven's place just in time for the slumber party; I changed into my black shorts & white tank top. I went up to her room and saw Muffin, Lammy & Raven watching: Insidious.

"Hey Flaky! Grab a pillow and lie down!" Raven said

I nodded; I grabbed a green pillow & settled on my sleeping bag and started to watch with them. Lammy handed me over the pop corn then I ate some. We screamed and held each other's hands whenever something scary pops up.

"Scary ending…" Muffin shivered

"I-I know r-right?" I shivered

"Oh come on you babies!" Raven teased

"Alright! Makeover time!" Giggles yelled as she opened the door

"Hey Giggles! Glad you could make it!" Raven said

"I know, Thanks for inviting me." Giggles cheered

"Sorry if I forgot to tell you guys that I invited Giggles to come too." Raven said

"It's okay." We said

Giggles opened her makeup kit and we started doing each other's hair & face. It was the most amazing slumber party I've ever attended. After washing our faces to remove the makeup and untying our hair from the previous hairdo we've done.

"So, How about one last movie before we go to sleep?" Lammy suggested

"Alright, So what should we watch?" Raven asked

"Oh! What about, Pearl Harbor?" Giggles suggested

"Not bad, giggles." I said

"Pearl Harbor it is!" Raven cheered

I can relate in this movie, Rafe promised Evelyn he'd come back, But he died in the crash. Made me worry about Flippy more, Oh I hope he'd come back. But I'll never replace him with another guy just like the girl in the movie. I'll stand by Flippy's side no matter what.

"Touchy movie…" Giggles sobbed

"I haven't cried like this before!" Raven said while crying

"I hope Flippy comes back…" I sobbed

"He will Flaky. He made it out once, He can do it again!" Lammy cheered

"I hope your right Lammy." I said

She nodded and got into her sleeping bag; Raven turned on the lamp and switched off the lights. I settled in my sleeping bag and drifted off to a dream of my memories with Flippy.

* * *

_Hello! Sorry if I took a bit long writing this. =( I was a bit busy preparing for school, I promise to update as soon as I can! I won't abandon this story =w=_

_Reviews please! :D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey! Sorry if it took me long, School is in my way from writing chapters D: But, Good news! I have no school until Tuesday so it's a long weekend! :3 That means I can write as many chapters as I can during the long weekend : Did you guys like chapter 13? Hope you did =)_

_Here is Chapter 14! Enjoy my dears!_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

It's '_7:30 a.m._' and we're being shipped to the island called '_The Reaper_' island, I don't know why they even called it that but I don't want to know. So far I almost flipped out when I saw the weapons in the weaponry cell for us to grab a gun, they were lucky I hadn't flipped out or else Fliqpy would kill or worse torture them.

"Alright ladies! Better get ready for a hell of a fight! Remember kill or be killed. Understood?" The Commanding officer stated

"Sir yes sir!" We replied

'Oh god… A few more minutes and we'll be springing into action.' I shrugged

'_Don't be such a wuss! Be a man! Fuck it up you prissy, bitch!_' Evil yelled

'Wow… What nice & encouraging words asshole.' I said sarcastically

'_You're welcome dumbass. I'm all pumped up and ready to cause destruction to the opposite side!_' He cheered

'As always.' I said

"Alright you jar heads! Prepare for landing, We will be landing on our base, Then we'll start the _REAL_ action." The commanding officer said

"Sir yes sir!" We said and saluted

I looked out the window to see an island full of trees, but where could be the new Tiger General's whereabouts are? I suddenly have a bad feeling about this, but I shook it off and focused. After we landed, we took our guns and started to approach the location they said where the Tiger General's base is.

"Hey Sneaky, Mouse, Sorry about the last mission." I said

"It's nothing Flip, I forgive you." Sneaky said

"Je te pardonne mon ami." _(I forgive you my friend)_ Mouse Ka-boom said

"Thanks guys." I said

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

After the fun night over at Raven's place, I took a shower there and dressed up in my skinny jeans, red short sleeved turtle neck, and my black boots. I left the place saying my goodbyes and thanks to everyone then headed off back home to put my dirty clothes in the laundry chute. I went into me & Flippy's bedroom and just sat there. Until I heard a voice then I turned around, Splendont.

"You know you can't always be alone." He said

"W-what are y-you doing h-here? A-and how did y-you get i-in?" I stammered

"There's this things you call oh uh, A door, which you left open." He said

'_Crap…' _I thought

"Yeah, so anyway, what are you doing in the Mr. Psycho's place, Hm?" He crossed his arms

"F-Flippy is n-not a psycho! I live here w-with him!" I protested

"Whatever you say Flakes-"

"It's Flaky, and please don't call me that." I cut him off "And if you'd excuse me, I'll be heading out." I grabbed Flippy's jacket and jerked away from him.

I slid on the jacket and headed to Muffin's bakery for lunch. Seeing the dog tags & the necklace shine on the sun makes me adore these as treasures from Flippy. I opened the door seeing Splendont sitting on a chair with his feet on the table, how did he get here so fast? Oh right, Super human speed. I raised an eyebrow and before I could reach the handle, He blocked my way out.

"L-let m-me through Splendont." I said

"No can do little miss." He teased

"Do it or I call Splendid for help." I warned

"Fine, I'll let you go, for now." He said

"Jerk" I mumbled as I got out

_**Splendid's POV**_

What in the world is Splendont planning now? Whatever he is up to, He better knock it off. I saw Flaky got out of the bakery looking very pissed, Next came out was Splendont; He flew away shortly when he got out. I headed to Flaky's direction and maybe ask her what has been Splendont doing to her. I was right behind her, she doesn't seem to notice but I guess she is just lost in thoughts again.

"Flaky? Flaky?" I called out

"Leave me al-"She turned around and paused "Oh hi Splendid!" She cheered

"Hey, Uh, What's been going on between you & Splendont?" I asked

"I don't know what's wrong with your twin, At all. I couldn't figure out what he wants from me." She stammered

"Has he hurt you?" I asked with a hint of anger

"N-no" She mumbled

"Good, Flaky, I received a word from Lumpy, He has mail for you waiting at the post office, damn for a guy who is stupid, and He sure has many jobs." I exclaimed

"I know & thanks for the info. Splendid!" She cheered

She hugged me quickly and ran to the post office to receive her mail. Now, Time to interrogate that no good bastard, Splendont. I flew into his hide out and searched for him, and there he was at the couch looking exhausted. I crossed my arms and looked at him seriously.

"What now hero wannabe?" He teased

"What are you planning on Flaky?" I asked

"Nothing my dear brother, she is a bit new in town right? So, I plan to get to know her more." He said

"You better not hurt her, I promised Flippy I'd watch over her while he is gone. You better remember, Flaky is still his girl no matter what." I warned

"Whatever." He muttered

I shook my head and flew out of the lair. I flew around town in search of Flaky until I spotted her under a tree in the park, Oh well, Better go check if she is alright.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I got the letter from Lumpy and it took him a couple of minutes to find the letter that was addressed to me, well anyway, I looked at the sender, it was Flippy! I opened the envelope and took the paper inside it.

_My Dearest Flaky,_

_Hope you are alright, Tomorrow we are being shipped to the island where the Tiger General's whereabouts are and prepare for battle, by the time you get this letter, probably we're at the base camp on the island. Remember the day I asked you to be my girl? Remember the photo you & I took together? Well, I always keep it in my jacket for luck. I treasure every moment we spent even if it was a short while from the day we met until the last day I spent with you before I got called back. I promise I'll come back, I don't care if I go home bruised, as long as I get back to you holding you in my arms, its fine with me. I love you so much Flaky, Please wait for me._

_Flippy_

I folded the letter and tears started to fall down my face, I brought my knees to my chest and started to cry. He will be back right? For me? He will be back, No doubt about it. Memories started to come back now, from the day we met until the day he left, Oh how time flew so fast. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, Splendid. I wiped away my tears but more came out.

"Hush now, Flaky, He'll be back. I promised him I'd watch over you until he comes back." He said calmly

"H-he… W-will… be… Ba…ck…" I stuttered and cried more

"Shush now…" He looked at the paper on my hand "Is that from him?" He asked

I nodded slowly and handed him the letter, He slowly read it and his face filled with comfort. He put the letter back to the envelope and put it in my jacket.

"Would you like to go back to your place Flaky?" He offered

"Y-yes" I stuttered

He carried me and we flew in just a couple of seconds back to my house and before I knew it I was on bed lying down. Splendid watched over me since we got back here. I sat up and not minding Splendid who was asking where I'm heading, I just went downstairs and went in the room where Flippy had played the piano. Splendid followed me & I sat on the chair in front of the piano then I started to play.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
_And I lie awake and miss you_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
_'Cause I wish you were here_  
_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

The thought of those lines made me think about Flippy, I wish he was here; I took a deep breath and continued. Memories played as I sang this song, all the laughter, joy and love we had, are moments I will treasure forever.

_The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia_  
_Chills me to the bone_

Tears started to drip down my face of each passing line and tune. I let those memories play and I won't stop those images from appearing in my mind._  
_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist-deep in thought because_  
_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach_  
_Back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

Then my memories stopped when I stopped playing, my lowered my head and let the tears stream down my face onto the piano. My eyes felt so heavy, I started to lose consciousness as I rocked back and forth. I looked over at Splendid and I fell onto the floor then my vision became a blur.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

It's been 2 hours since we've been out here in the jungle. Until my team (Sneaky & Mouse) and I have discovered the base of the Tiger General, I've seen the 2 other groups as well. We've been ordered to stay low and wait til further commands. There are 5 groups composing of 3 people in each team, So far no sign of group B & E.

"It seems heavily guarded Flip." Sneaky said

"I know, Seems tougher to get in than the last time." I chuckled

"Je dis que nous les sortir avec un gaz KO" _(I say we take them out with a knockout gas) _Mouse suggested

"Not a bad idea, Mouse." I said

He bowed but he stopped moving until I felt something point on my head, I slowly turn around finding that the soldiers found us. The next thing I knew I felt something heavy hit me in the back and my vision turned black.

My vision was still a blur but slowly my eyes adjusted to the surrounding, I saw Mouse, Sneaky & my other comrades in the cell. Some are bloody and I bet some of them are dead. By the sight of blood, Wait, Why won't I flip out?

'Fliqpy… Are you alright in there?' I asked

'_Fuck… I'm knocked out Flippy._' He said

'Hang in there. We'll be out somehow, I'll figure out a way.' I said

"Sergeant Flippy! What a surprise!" A voice came out as the cell door opened

It's him, No it can't be, He is dead, but he looks different. Red hair, Black General's suit with medals, and his eyes are plain white, the new Tiger General.

* * *

_Hola! Did you guys like it? Hope you did! So far school has been alright! Although the down side is that I can't use the laptop during Monday-Thursday except for no class on holidays :D Will Flippy live? Or he dies a painful death? Find out ;)_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again! It's a long weekend until Tuesday! So I'll spend my time writing as many chapters as I can! Too bad school is back in my weekday schedule and I can't use the laptop from Monday to Thursday. But don't you worry! I won't leave you all hanging a month or so, that would be terrible D: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! :D :* _

_Enjoy Chapter 15! :3_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

"Sergeant Flippy! What a surprise!" A voice came out as the cell door opened

It's him, No it can't be, He is dead, but he looks different. Red hair, Black General's suit with medals, and his eyes are plain white, the new Tiger General.

"I've heard so much about you from the previous soldiers who survived your violent rampage the last mission. In fact, I checked your background. It seems like you've made a new friend, how nice." He mocked

'_I'll kill that son of a bitch when I get the chance!' _Fliqpy yelled

I ignored Fliqpy's comment about him. The General studied me for awhile circling around me like a vulture. I looked into his white eyes, the only color there is the black pupil and the eye color is white, it sent a chill down my spine looking into those eyes.

"Tell me Flippy, What is your alter ego's name? If he even has one." He chuckled

Fliqpy wanted to come out, so I let him to come out & play. I bowed my head down and shut my eyes close. My eyes became neon green and I shot them open, my teeth growing sharper as my grin grew into a wide sadistic grin. Fliqpy is taking over for now.

"Fliqpy is my name, Bastard." He said coldly

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I woke up and my vision is still blurred but now adjusting to the light. I woke up, I'm in my room, I looked around for Splendid, No sign of him. I lay back down, I looked over to my right at the clock '_6:59 a.m._' I've been out for almost a day? I heard the door shut slowly, the figure moved forward to the light, Splendid.

"I see you're awake, Are you hungry Flaky? I made corn soup for you, Hold on, I'll be right back." He said

"Okay…" I mumbled

A minute after, He came up with a bowl of corn soup, Ice tea and cookies. I gave him a smile of showing my appreciation and I mouthed the words '_Thank you_' since I didn't feel like talking for now. As I was eating my soup, Splendid left the room to prepare my bath. I heard a knock on the door; it was Giggles, Petunia & Lammy.

"Flaky dear, are you feeling better now?" Giggles asked

"Yes Giggles, I'm alright." I said

"We brought gifts for you Flaky; since you were feeling a bit down we decided to go shopping for you." Lammy said holding out a purple paper bag

"You better get some rest Flaky, Tomorrow; we're going to the mall." Petunia said

Each of them settled their gifts on my lap; I sat up and took Petunia's Blue paper bag ruffled with blue Japanese paper. I looked at what's inside; it is a perfume labeled '_Venezia_' and it had a delightful smell.

"Thank you Petunia!" I cheered

"You're welcome Bestie!" She cheered

"Open mine next!" Giggles cheered

I got the pink paper bag ruffled with pink streamers and got a pink knee high strapless dress from Giggles. It's pretty; I guess I'll wear it tomorrow when we hang out. I looked at Giggles thankfully and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Giggles! It's wonderful!" I cheered

"Glad you liked it dear." She giggled

"Mine next! You'll love it Flaky!" Lammy cheered

I opened a velvet paper bag and saw a purple & white striped shirt.

"Thank you Lammy! I always wanted one." I cheered

"You're very much welcome!" She cheered

"Alright girls, visiting time is over, she needs her rest." Splendid said

"Aww… Fine… Bye Flaky." Giggles awed

"Ugh… See you tomorrow Flaky." Petunia growled

"Okay… See ya Flaky" Lammy pouted

The three left the room with awes & pouts I chuckled a bit because they looked so silly. Splendid gave me a '_Time for a bath_' look; I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

"Y-you're n-not coming in h-here, a-are y-you?" I stuttered nervously

"Hell no! I'm not that of person Flaky! You bathe on your own, Besides Flippy would kill me if I saw your- uh…" He blushed at the thought of it

"I get it Splendid, No needed to burse that out." I teased

I went in and locked the door. I took off my clothes and sunk in the bath tub, I lay back and relaxed. The water isn't warm nor cold, the temperature is just right. After a 15 minute bath, I peeked out from the door to see any sign of Splendid but no.

"Splendid?" I called out

"You called?" He said hero-ish

"Get out of the room, I-I need to change." I stammered

"Oh- Yeah, Right, I knew that." He said

"Pfft… Right…" I mocked

The door in the room shut then I went out, I quickly put on my undergarments then wore my blue short sleeved dress which is only a knee high, White flats and tied a white ribbon around my hair. I took the dog tags and the necklace then put it on. I headed off downstairs to check on how Splendid is doing.

* * *

_**Splendid's POV**_

No, it can't be, She can't find out. Holy crap, what am I going to do? The letter still in my hands, it arrived shortly after I left Flaky in her room to dress up. This couldn't happen, it's impossible. No, she should know. I sat on the couch then just stared at Flaky who was now coming down, Damn, What am I going to say? How am I even going to break it to her?

"Splendid, what's wrong?" She asked

"I-…" I sighed "Flaky, I received this a few minutes ago." I took out the paper and offered her to sit down next to me.

"Splendid, what is that?" She asked

"A letter, Here, Read it." I handed the letter

She looked at me with curiosity, I gave her a signal to read it, She unfolded the paper, I looked over at the paper to read it again.

_To whom this may concern,_

_Sergeant Flippy is lost in action; apparently all that we recovered was a picture of a young lady with him & his beret. We are sorry for the loss, we couldn't recover the body, But he is honored for being the bravest soldier of them all. Have this medal as a symbol for his bravery & of long service in the line of duty. _

_Commanding Officer Benedict_

She let go of the paper with her fingers shaking, I hear her whimper then she started to cry. I patted her shoulder but she jerked my hand away.

"N-no… H-he… C-can't…" She muttered

"Flaky, I-" I'm at a loss for words now

"H-he promised… He's still alive! I know it!" She yelled

"Flaky, Please calm down. We don't know if he still is." I said

"N-no! H-he is not d-dead!" She yelled some more

"Flaky… Please calm down…" I hugged her

"I need some time alone…" She said

"Alright, call me if you need me." I said

I left the house without another word. He can't be dead, it's impossible, Fliqpy or Flippy couldn't fail. I shook my head and flew away.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

God damn it, It's been 3 hours after I let Fliqpy out, We've been tortured in many despicable ways you could think of. My body is aching, every part of it. Blood flowing out from my wounds, there are bruises on my cheek. Why can't I fucking flip out?

'_Oh probably because, I was the one being tortured most of those 3 hours! We kept switching back & forth._'

'Oh right, But I'm glad it's over.' I said

"Tsk Tsk, Struggling is pointless. Besides, you're the only one left alive from all your comrades so what's the point of hoping to get out alive with the help of your friends. Oh and have you heard? You are announced lost in action." He mocked

"Damn you!" I yelled

But my eyes shot open at the thought the commanding officer sending a letter to Flaky saying I'm dead. Holy. Crap. No! No! NO! Tears started streaming down my face at the thought of that I broke my promise to her that I'd come back alive.

"Pathetic, Soldiers never cry. You are weak! No wonder you've been letting your alter ego fight your battles for you. Pathetic!" He mocked

"Shut up! I'll get out of here! You'll see! I'll rip out your head like I did with the last General!" I yelled in anger

He chuckled and left the cell. I'm not weak, I'm not pathetic. I can make it out alive, I'll show them, and I'll show them all. I started to hyperventilate, my eyes turning into neon green, and my teeth sharp as ever.

'_Let's show them Fliqpy.'_ I said

"This is going to be fun." He said menacingly

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

About damn time I got out. After the past hours of painful torture and mockery, Time for a fucking payback! I tried to break my chains on the wall, it seemed to be working but only a few damages were done. This might take a long time; it's worth it, for revenge & for Flaky.

"God damn it Flippy! Why does it have to be this hard breaking out?" I yelled

'_Probably because he made the break out system harder for others to escape._' Flippy said

"Fuck that shit, we need to get home to Flaky." I said as I kept pulling my chains off the wall

'_Whoa, Whoa, Wait. WE? Oh crap, you like her now don't you?_' Flippy teased

"Y- NO! We promised her we'd get back alive. That's all!" I growled

'_Hm… Whatever you say~_' He mocked

"Fuck you! We don't have time for this! Now just shut up & let me continue breaking us out of this hell hole!" I yelled

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

The accursed letter in my hand I'm holding, it can't be true. He can't be… Dead. I looked at the clock '_7:20 p.m._' I went up in my room with the letter in my hand; I sat on the bed and looked at the letter. I crumpled it and threw it on the floor; I crawled my knees up to my chest and lay there on the bed crying. I can't lose hope, if his body isn't found, He may still be alive.

"Did I hear that right? Flippy is dead?" I recognized the mockery in the stranger's voice

"G-get out of h-here Splendont. I have n-no time for you r-right now." I stuttered

"Aww… I just wanted to comfort you." He teased

"D-damn y-you! Y-you c-call that c-comforting? Telling m-me that m-my boyfriend is… Dead?" I yelled

"Ouch! That hurt!" He said sarcastically and chuckled

"J-just go a-away…" I muttered

I heard a whoosh as he flew away; He is gone, for now. It can't be true, He can't be dead. I cried silently and took my phone to tell the Petunia I can't go tomorrow.

'_Hey Bestie, I can't go tomorrow. I need some time alone, if you girls would like to visit me, its okay with me. I don't want to talk about what's happening to me, Ask Splendid. He knows why I'm feeling down now. -Flaky _'

I put my phone down and it lit up, Petunia texted back:

'_I'm sorry to hear about Flippy, Bestie. We all know about it, Splendid told us awhile ago. We understand you couldn't go tomorrow, we'll visit you instead tomorrow to comfort you my dear. – Petunia_'

I put my phone down and sat up. I went into the piano room and played our song, Vanilla Twilight. Every line, every word I sang reminded me of him, Remembering the times we are together, Memories played in my mind once more. On top of the piano is his beret & our picture together which was found that was left of him. Is he really dead?

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

I broke the wall due to pulling the chains locked to it. Damn that was hard! And yes we took turns in pulling the chains; I can't let Fliqpy doing all the work for me all the time. I took a paper clip from my pocket, and started to unlock the cuffs from my hand, I rubbed my wrists from the mark the cuffs left. I peeked on the door; the hallway is filled with guards.

'_You know, There is a window in here dumbass!_' Fliqpy yelled

"Oh right, No need to call me that." I said in an annoyed tone

'_Yeah Yeah, Now get out of that window!_' He commanded

I nodded and looked out; it's a 10 foot drop. Crud, Oh wait. The trees are about 7-8 foot high; Chances are very risky in falling in one of the branches, worth the shot.

"Here goes nothing." I said

I jumped and I luckily landed swiftly on a tree branch, Thank god I took some time climbing and jumping on trees back at Happy Tree Town. I looked around for any guards patrolling, none are in sight. I jumped off from branch to branch until I heard water flowing.

"Finally, water." I said exhaustedly

I took a few sips which are enough for me. I looked in my reflection and came out Fliqpy; there was blood all over me. I was full of bruises & wounds, I winced at the pain from head to toe that made me fall on my knees once again. Fliqpy looked at me with concern; I took off my jacket, boots, camo pants & my shirt. I sunk in the water to wash off the blood on me. I looked up at the moon, and sighed.

"How long do you think they'll find us?" I asked

'_Not long enough, they'll be checking your cell soon. We should get going now, but first, patch up your wounds with something._' He suggested

"Alright" Was all I managed to say

I took my hanker chief from my pocket and ripped out pieces to cover up each wound. Luckily the hanker chief's fabric was cotton and thick, Not to mention long enough for each of my wounds. I can die now that I'm out of the border and I can't recover quickly because of it. I climbed the tallest tree I can manage to find to rest. I was near a cliff I looked down at a river down there, the current didn't seem strong.

"Hands up Sergeant Flippy, It's over." I turned around and saw the Tiger General and 13 soldiers around him.

'Would you like to come out and play Fliqpy?' I asked him

'_I thought you'd never ask._' He said evilly

My eyes turned neon green & my teeth grew sharper. I'll end this once and for all.

"_Let's play gentlemen." _Fliqpy mocked

* * *

_Heyya! This is all I can do for now :3 Wait for the next chapter! Will he die? Or live? Stay tuned! _

_**Reviews please!**_

_~Kimmy :* xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello! It's a Sunday and so far I wrote 2 chapters for the past 2 days =3= Okay! That means I'm working on it double time! 8D Enjoyed Chapter 15? Well tough. If you did, I'm happy you guys liked it :3 Thank you for the wonderful reviews! :_

_Enjoy the marvelous Chapter 16! w_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

I took a step forward at them; the soldiers quickly pointed their guns. I raised my two hands as a sign of mockery and my grin grew wider.

"Ooh~ I'm scared; the big bad boys have their little guns pointed on me. How manly? ~" I teased

They looked at me shivering at my words, Pathetic. I shook my head and chuckled; I put my hands down and swiftly grabbed my bowie knife slit the neck of the soldier closest to me. I took his gun and started shooting wildly at them. I dodged the bullets they kept shooting at me, I threw the gun and grabbed my bowie knife and cut open a soldier's stomach and I put in a grenade, I ran and ducked for cover.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, Big. Bad. Wolf." I teased

I walked around looking at the art I made and no sign of the Tiger General. Damn it! Where the fuck did he went? I took out my bowie knife and cautiously looked around the area for him.

"Looking for me?" A voice said

I turned around and swiftly stabbed him in his left arm, but still no use, He can take the pain but his left arm couldn't move anymore. I winced as he drove a dagger on my left leg. Before I could make another move, He disappeared. I went back to the place where I killed his soldiers, I heard a snap, I turned around and it was him. He charged at me and started to hit me with a few punch combos while I dodged some of them, I kicked him in the face and kicked him repeatedly in several places, He fel on the ground and stood up weakly.

'_This is going to be a long night. Brace yourself Fliqpy.' _Flippy said

"Tough, I can handle it." I smirked

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I ate oat meal for dinner since I wasn't in the mood to cook. I took a shower and changed into my silky night gown. I lay in bed, and said my prayers, I was about to go to sleep until my cell phone rang.

"H-hello?" I said

"Flaky, M-mind if I come over?" Lifty stuttered

"Yes, Uhm…-"

He dropped the call, a tap from my window, I sat up and looked at my right window, and Lifty was on the tree. I opened the window and he is blushing looking at me, Oh crap! I shut my eyes open knowing I'm in my night gown!

"H-hey L-Lifty…" I blushed

"A-ah… I…" He stuttered

I face palmed myself, took Flippy's jacket and wore it, I zipped it up until my collar bone. I gave him a '_Better?_' look. He nodded and I let him in.

"Say, Flaky?" He asked

"W-what?" She asked as she sat on her bed

"I-I… Got this f-for y-you…" He said as he took out a rose

I blushed as he knelt down her level and reached out the rose for me. He shook nervously as I think he is afraid that I might reject the rose, But no. I great fully took it and smiled.

"D-don't take it the wrong way, I-I just wanted to cheer you up." He stammered

"Haha, Aright. I wasn't taking it the wrong way anyway." I giggled

"I-I'll be going now… Goodnight Flaky." He said

"Goodnight Lifty." I said

He took one last look at me before he left, I smiled at him and he winked at me goodbye. I placed the rose on the night table and lay down on the bed. Flippy, Come back to me, Please? Then I fell to sleep.

* * *

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

God damn it! The mother fucker won't die easily! This is pissing me off very badly! I had cuts on my cheek, arms & on my chest, the bleeding from the wounds probably dried out for the past 2 hours. I breathe heavily from all the fighting. How hard can it fucking be to kill just ONE person? I stabbed him on his arms & chest, and still no sign of him dying.

"Tired sergeant?" He called out

"I won't stop until you die!" I gritted my teeth

I charged at him and swiftly took his dagger from him. I smirked, I have two weapons now, and I have the total advantage! I ran and stabbed the dagger through his right chest, He knelt down and took it out, and At least he was getting a little weaker now.

"Give up?" I teased

"Never, You may know some of my tricks & I know yours. Tsk, But you haven't seen some of my _new _tricks."

That just pissed me off, I charged to strike his left chest but failed, he had dodged my attack, he kicked my stomach making me fall back and spat out blood.

'_Come on Fliqpy we've been through worse pains than this!' _Flippy said

I chuckled evilly and stood up straight, I kicked him in the nuts, He still stood up fighting me, I stabbed him in the stomach twice, He punched an upper cut with a double kick on my legs, I did triple combo punches in his face making him spat out blood and cough out one of his tooth. He was getting weaker, I grinned at the sight of him on the ground in defeat.

"How does it feel to be defeated again?" I mocked

I marched forward him and drove the knife harder in his stomach. I grinned and he seems to smirk for a reason I don't know why.

"I didn't lose…" He teased and spat out more blood

I raised an eyebrow and the last thing I knew, I was shot.

_**Flippy's POV**_

I gained back my control right when I got shot. I fell down in the ground, Coughing blood, I looked at the direction where he was, and He stood up weakly kicking me further to the edge of the cliff. I couldn't seem to move anymore by the loss of blood and the bullet of the gun killing me slowly.

"I'll see… you… In hell…" He said weakly

He lay down right next to me and before he breathe out his last breathe, He pushed me to the edge of the cliff.

_**-~Flippy's Last Moments~-~**_

_I see my life replay slowly, from birth to now. But what I wanted to recall most was Flaky, Someone made me feel complete in my life. I was supposed to marry her when I get back, but now, I can't seem to fulfill that. I completed the mission, but I failed my mission with Flaky. _

_My body rose from the water and my eyes just looked up, I feel my eyes slowly closing, I couldn't fight it. No, NO! The last word I ever let out in this world: "Goodbye"_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I woke up around '_9:40 a.m._', I took a quick shower and dressed up in my white shorts, green & red striped shirt and my black converse. I wore my green headband, leaving my bangs in front of my face.

"4 days, since he has left." I said in depression

I headed out to Lammy's café for breakfast today. I walked in and saw Lifty in the café, I smiled at him and he waved, I went to the cashier to order from Lammy.

"Good morning Flaky, What will your order be?" She asked

"Uhm, I will have Mocha Frappuccino please." I said

"Alright, here you go." She said handing it over

"Thank you" I said

She nodded in reply. I took a sip of my drink and sat on a nearby window admiring the beautiful morning. Lifty sat in front of me and smiled at me.

"Morning Flaky" He said

"Morning Lifty" I said

"You seem to be okay today, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing, I just try to look happy for you guys not to worry about me, actually I'm still sad of Flippy being gone for 4 days straight." I sobbed

"Please don't cry, He'll be back." He said

"Hope your right." I said

He gave me an assuring smile & headed out. I was alone, again. I rubbed my eyes from the terrible night mare I had last night. It was Flippy, dying. No, it can't be true, but it seemed so real. I took a deep breath and let my tears fall down on my face.

* * *

_Hi! I just want you all to know I'm sorry for a very short chapter :'( please don't hate me for the bad chapter but I promise you all in the future chapter that everything will turn out okay. So please stick with me for a surprising chapter in the next one. _

_Thank you!_

_-Kimmy xoxo _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello! I hate writing the last chapter & I'm whole heartedly sorry about it. Please don't hate me for it T^T Like I said, Surprise in the future. I'm not going to spoil it =m=_

_Hopefully, Please enjoy this chapter!_

_-Kimmy xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I went back home with my drink humming Vanilla Twilight as I walk until Cuddles was running toward me. He stopped right in front of me panting, He was speaking very fast which I couldn't understand his gibberish.

"Cuddles, Speak English!" I mocked

"Graduation… Is… In… 2 days!" He yelled

"Oh… Don't worry my toga is already prepared. What else is the news, Cuddles?" I said

"Nothing… Flaky…" He said panting

"Alright, I'll see you in 2 days Cuddles!" I said

"See ya!" He said running off

Wow, Graduation tomorrow. But, He hasn't gone home yet, this is the 5th day he hasn't returned. I was on the front porch of our house, sitting on the bench swing and I saw Lifty coming up the steps of the porch.

"H-Hey Lifty…" I mumbled

"Hey Flaky, You look peaceful today." He said

"I know but I still feel something is wrong." I sighed

"Yes, But when he comes back here, I don't feel like getting my guts out and my brain squashed, Really Flaky, I don't feel like dying." He shrugged and chuckled

"You're so m-mean!" I stammered

"Born mean, and will always be." He laughed

I stuck out my tongue playfully like a kid and he just laughed some more of my silly reaction. He sat beside me on the swing but I moved away a bit trying to avoid physical contact with him, Remember, I'm still Flippy's girl.

"Hey, why did you move away?" He asked

I just took a sip of my drink and looked away, He looked at me looking curious & puzzled. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh geez, Flaky. I don't want anyone to think that I rape now!" He said playfully

"N-no! I- wasn't thinking of I-it…" I mumbled

"Okay, so please calm down." He said gently

I nodded and continued to sip my drink. The next minutes became quiet and awkward for us both, but mostly I caught him looking at me but I just avoid eye contact.

"I have to go now Flaky, See ya in graduation!" He said

"Bye Lifty!" I said

Alright, Peace & quiet, It's all I need right now. Then again, I continued humming the song since Cuddles interrupted my awhile ago. I closed my eyes and lay down a bit. After a few minutes of humming the same song, My eyes got heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Splendid's POV**_

I left Happy Tree Town since morning; I flew in super speed to reach the location. I landed softly and some soldiers in the same uniform as Flippy pointed their guns at me.

"Whoa guys! Don't you remember me?" I said

"Greetings! Former Sergeant Splendid!" A voice said

"Hello, Commanding Officer Benedict." I greeted

He signaled the soldiers to put their guns down and led me to the tent to talk privately. I sat down on a chair and he sat behind his desk.

"What brings you here?" He said

"I'm looking for a former comrade of mine, Flippy." I said

"I see, we've been having teams looking all over for him, but no sign." He said

I nodded and lowered my head in great sadness.

"But! We have made a great discovery! We found in a certain cliff thousands of dead Tiger General's soldiers brutally killed counting the general himself." He said

"Sounds like Fliqpy's work." I smirked

I shot my head up in the great news and stood up happily, but his face got serious, so I sat back down. I signaled for him to continue and he nodded.

"We found traces of blood at the edge of the cliff next to the body of the general, The blood belonged to Flippy's. He may have fell after his final confrontation with the general, But we believe his body is still out here in the island." He said

"Sir, He has a girl back home & is waiting for him to get back. I may suggest extra time for them to find him." I suggested

"That's what I'm doing now Splendid. You can help search out if you want, The teams have already spread out through the island and we've been following the flow of the river down the cliff, He may not be that far." He said

"Thank you Sir." I saluted

"It's all I can do to help for your wonderful service way back." He saluted

I went out the tent and started my search for Flippy, I started off by following the traces of the river, I examined the rocks only to find a few blood scattered on it, the trail of blood didn't look fresh, It may have been there since last night.

I will find you my friend, I have to repay a debt to repay you, and I'm thankful to you for that day.

_**~Flashback~**_

_When I was 14 I signed myself to join the war, and there I was signed to a room with a partner, I opened the door and saw a boy at my age, Green hair, Green eyes, Wearing the same uniform as me, He smiled at me warm heartedly._

"_Hello there, my name is Flippy." He said_

"_I'm Splendid" I smiled_

_That was the time I haven't been a superhero and the time I didn't wear my mask. I settled in the top bunk and he was on the lower bunk. _

"_So what made you join?" I asked_

"_Well, I was an orphan and one day where I saw a bunch of soldiers right outside the city hall looking for boys to sign up for the war and they said we would benefit much if we join." He said_

"_Oh, I'm an orphan too but I only joined because I wanted to serve the country." I said_

"_Wow, Good reason, my friend." He said nicely_

_I nodded, The Commanding officer went in, judging by the patch saying that he is a C.O., We saluted and stood straight._

"_Good evening my boys, we start tomorrow, remember this, Kill or be killed. Even if you see your comrades die, help them no matter the situation. I know you two are good hearted, but this is the field where there is no mercy, You both are still kids and no matter what the age you are in, They won't hesitate to kill or torture you for information. Understood?" He said gently_

"_Sir yes Sir!" We said_

"_Good, Lights out now, Sleep well boys." He said_

_We turned on the desk lamp for a night lamp since we both admitted we are scared of the dark. We are on our bunk beds now lying down but couldn't sleep._

"_Hey Splendid." Flippy called out_

"_Yea?" he said_

"_Good luck tomorrow" He said_

"_Same to you, Flippy, Good night." I said_

"_Night, Splendid." He said_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Something made me wake up from my flash back, I saw smoke coming out of one of the trees, I flew to take a closer look, It was a tribe of Indians. I landed down and they pointed their spears at me. The chief came out and signaled them to lower their spears, I sighed in relief at this.

"Greetings, Flying person, I'm Chief Ventura." He bowed

"Greetings, My name is Splendid." I bowed

"Splendid… Come with me." He said

I followed him in his hut and sat down.

"What is your purpose here Splendid?" He asked

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, I owe him my life and now I'm going to repay him by doing the exact same thing." I said

"I see, let's continue the story why you owe him then?" He asked

"Y- How did you know?" I asked in shock

"I was given a sign by the spirits that a boy with blue hair that flies and wearing a red mask would come here, looking for his lost friend. Now, Let's continue, my new found friend." He said

I nodded signaling him to continue my flashback. He scooped up a grey powder substance and threw them in the fire, blue smoke appeared and everything went black.

_**~Splendid's Flashback~**_

_Morning came and we were ordered to eat and bathe quickly, and as we are done with that, we changed into our uniforms and prepared for battle. We shipped off to a plane; I sat next to Flippy since he was the only person I know here._

"_Hey, why are you shaking?" I asked him_

"_I-I… I'm scared. I mean, All my life i've been trained for this since the day the commanding officer picked me up form the streets. This is my first time in the line of duty." He shivered_

_"Hey, I have no training, But i've been taught to shoot nothing else." I said_

_"I see... I guess we'll be buddies then. I got your back and you got mine, What do you say?" He offered_

_"Sure, I got your back, Bro." Ismiled_

**_~The Image Shifted To Where We're Already At The Battle Field~_**

_I duck at the nearest place i can go, I can hear the bullets everywhere shooting rapidly, I see my team mates dying. I haven't seen Flippy for 2 hours now, Could he be dead? I heard someone approach and it was one of the Tiger General's soldier, He pointed his gun at me. Tears went down my face and said my last amen in my head. God, help me._

_'BANG!'_

_I winced but, no bullet went through me. I looked up it was Flippy holding a gun smiling at me, but it didn't look like a smile, he looked evil & sadistic, His eyes are neon green instead of those calm emerald ones, and his teeth grew sharper. I stared in shock at the sight of this, He was bloody all over. _

_"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day?" He yelled_

_I didn't respond, I stared at him and studied him, He had guts and whatever is inside of a human's body all over him. He wasn't brutal, He was nice, He didn't look like he could hurt a fly and especially he isn't that rude._

_"Today Splendid!" He yelled and i snapped back into reality_

_"Sorry about that Flip- Wait, Are you Flippy?" I asked_

_"Stupid kid, Well, Let's just say I'm now officially a part of him, Call me... Evil. He'll explain later, IF you get your scrawny ass out there and fight for your life!" He grinned_

_"Alright, Alright! No need to be that pushy..." I said_

**_~And the scene shifted again, We are back at the base, To be rewarded for our bravery and victory~_**

_After the ceremony of handing out the medals to us, Flippy and I went back to our room we stayed in and gathered our stuff to leave and go... Wait... I remember, i don't have a home... And so does Flippy._

_"Hey Flippy, Mind explaining me why-" he cut me off_

_"Let's just say i now i have split personality, I guess i don't know the rest on how he'll come out, But... I don't know... let's just leave the answers in the future." he said_

_"Alright. Hey, I'm moving in Happy Tree Town, It's not known but i bet it's a good place for me to live well. Want to come?" I asked_

_"Happy tree town...?... Alright, Sure." He cheered_

_"Oh and thanks for saving my ass back there, I owe you, BIG TIME." I said_

_"No worry, Buddy. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." He said_

_"Yep, I would." I said_

_Commanding Officer Benedict came in, Smiling at us both._

_"I'm proud of you both!" He said_

_"Thank you sir!" We saluted_

_"We'll be calling you both back in case another war is going to happen." He said_

_"Thank you sir, But, I don't want to anymore, I'm signing off." I said_

_"That's a shame, But i respect your decision." He nodded_

_"As for you Flippy, You have been awarded with great honor for killing the Tiger General, You brought us to victory and we thank you." he bowed_

_"Thank you sir!" Flippy saluted_

_C.O. Benedict left off. I looked at Flippy and we bro fisted. It was a sign of a new friendship, He was like a brother to me through the years passed since we entered Happy Tree town. The scenes shifted from the day we got to Happy tree Town to our age now. Despite Evil's rampages, I understood Flippy's condition he was dealing with._

**_~End of flashback~_**

* * *

_hey hey! yes I'm back :)) My parents aren't minding me of using the pc tonight, So i hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you for sticking around even i made suckish chapters =3= :))_

_Love you all! :**_

_-Kimmy :*** xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_Haiiya! Yes! Another weekend =w= I promise to update and make more chapters double time! I have to balance my school work from making fanfics :D But it's all worth it :3 Did you cry on the last chapter? Well I did D: Well… You'll be surprised what I have in store for you guys in this chapter ;)_

_Here is Chapter 18! Thank you for the reviews! :D Love you all! :_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I opened my eyes to greet a great morning but nothing would ever be more wonderful than Flippy beside me in my sleep. I sighed and tried to smile at myself, but I couldn't force myself to pretend to be happy. This is graduation day, and I should be happy without him or not. I sat up and my phone rang.

"_Flaky! This is Giggles! Good morning bestie!"_ Giggles cheered

"Hey Bestie! Good morning to you too." I said

"_Graduation starts in 15 minutes! Hurry up! Bye"_ She said

"Alright, see ya.'' I said

I giggled at the thought that she sounded like Nutty when she is hyper. I took a cold shower since it was hot, quickly dressed my undergarments. I looked around my cabinet for something good to wear, until I saw a box wrapped with cream wrapping paper. I took it and looked at the card:

'_January. 16, 2011_

_To Flaky, Hope you like this gift I got for you, Happy Graduation Day! _

_-Love Flippy' _

I looked at the calendar today: _'March. 29, 2012'. _How sweetof him to get me a gift for my graduation day. Tears started to stream down my face, I wiped them off and unwrapped it. I gasped out in shock at the beautiful dress right in front of me. It was a knee high, sleeveless, light peach colored dress.

"It's wonderful!" I cheered as I looked at the mirror

My phone rang again

"_Flaky! It starts in 5 minutes! Get your stuttering ass right here now!_" Cuddles yelled

"Ouch… N-no n-need to be that m-mean…" I stammered

"Sorry… Just please come here now, everybody is waiting!" He yelled and dropped the call

I put my toga on, White strapped high heels, Hat and the gold heart pendant necklace Flippy gave me. I took my cell phone and headed off to the gymnasium.

* * *

_**Splendid's POV**_

Oh crap, Oh crap! I'm going to be late! God, Just 2 more minutes until it starts. I took a super quick shower, and put a suit on under my toga and quickly flew to the gymnasium. I took a deep breath before I went in, I saw everybody settling down, I sat next to Flaky since it was the only seat available.

"Hey Flaky, Did it start already?" I asked

"No, You're just in time! And- Wait, Where were you these past 2 days?" She looked at me curiously

Crap! I couldn't tell her about what I was and what I've been up to these past 2 days. A bead of sweat dropped from my forehead and thought of something.

"Oh, Uh-" I was cut off

"Everybody, Please settle down so we can announce the awards!" Pops said

"Ehem… You were saying?" She said

"I- Let's just say I had an important _mission_ I had to attend." I winked at her

"A-alright" She mumbled

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

A few minutes later, the opening march song had begun to play. They walked off to the assigned seats they were in; Flaky was in the middle of Lifty and Splendid. Lifty had attempts to hold her hand but he recalled Flippy might come back, so he just forgot about the idea of holding her hand, Other than that Splendid had been shooting him '_Don't even think about it'_ look.

"Now let's start with the extra co-curricular activity awards. Please come to the stage as your names are being called and presented in the screen." Pops announced

_**~Wood crafting award – Handy~**_

_**~Baking & Cooking award- Muffin~**_

_**~Sportsmanship award- Splendid, Lifty, Shifty & Cuddles~**_

_**~Fashion designing- Giggles~**_

_**~Musical award- Flippy & Flaky ~**_

_**~Karate & tae Kwon Do award- Raven & Rawr~**_

"Congratulations Students!" Pops cheered

They all walked up the stage happily and proud. Flaky kept Flippy's award since he couldn't claim it, which made her heart shatter one by one. Splendid patted her shoulder signaling her that everything would be alright.

"Now, For the Academic Awards!" Pops cheered

_**~Mathematics & Science- Sniffles~**_

_**~History- Lammy & Mime~**_

_**~Music- Flaky & Flippy~**_

_**~P.E.- Splendid, Rawr & Cuddles~**_

_**~Home Economics- Giggles, Lammy & Petunia~**_

_**~Drama- Raven & Lifty~**_

"Well done my beloved students! Hope to see you all successful in the future!" Pops said "And! For the very much awaited! We'll be giving you you're medal of honors then after that, Your diplomas!" He cheered and everyone clapped with joy

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I cheered out in joy and so did the others, I have in my toga pocket, Flippy's 2 awards, I sighed loudly and smiled. I'm so glad I have finished college! I can see everyone crying, Even the tough people, I see Raven & rawr hugging each other in happiness, Petunia and Handy holding hands while letting their tears fall down in joy, Lammy & Mime hugging each other closely, Muffin & Sniffles holding hands while crying and kissed each other's cheek.

"We'll be presenting the medals shortly." Pops said

"I'm proud of you Flaky." Lifty said

He hugged me, pulling me close to him, so I had no choice but to hug him back. I felt water dripping on my toga, He was crying as I pulled away. I smiled at him politely & he smiled back.

"Ehem, Break it up Lifty." Splendid scolded

"Pshh… Whatever…" He stammered

"Are you enjoying today, Flaky?" Splendid asked

"Yes but-" He cut me off

"Hey! No buts, young lady. You'll love & cherish this day and it will be the happiest day of your life!" He cheered and winked at me

What did he mean by that? Was he flirting with me? Or fooling me with a funny joke? I don't get it. Oh well, whatever it is, I shook it out of my head and chuckled at the hilarious ideas I've come up in my head about his statement.

"Alright students, please come up in the stage for me to hang the medals around your neck, all please rise and form a single line to come up the stage to receive your medal." Pops said

We did what were told and went up on stage. One by one we went up to have our medals hanged around our necks and go down the stage and return to our seats. Until my turn came, I felt a mix of emotions: happiness, sadness and nervousness. Pops hanged the gold medal around my neck and shook my hand and I went down the stage.

"You looked great up there." Lifty said

"Thank you" I mumbled

"If he was here, He'd be very proud of you." Splendid added

"I…I know…" I mumbled

"Alright, Now for the diplomas! May I request everyone up here n stage together united and stand as one to receive what we've been dreaming of our whole live, A diploma." Pops said

We cried in that speech thinking over our hard years from nursery, grade school, high school and college. All our hard work finally paid off! We proudly walked up there with smiles in our faces. When it was my turn to receive my diploma, Pops handed it over and shook my hand.

"Congratulations Flaky, good luck to you." Pops said

"Thank you Pops" I said proudly

He nodded and proceeded to give the remaining people their congrats and their diplomas. We all went down and went back to our chairs, this day has been the best so far, But wouldn't it be better if he was on stage with me? Holding my hand, Kissing my cheek, forehead or on the lips? Thing is, Will I ever feel that from him again?

"We're not done yet here, Please take your seats. We have a very important announcement from Commanding Officer Benedict, A round of applause ladies & gentlemen." Pops said

Flippy's commanding officer? Why is he here? Oh… To announce his speech about him. I lowered my head but Lifty touched my hand.

"Hey, It's going to be okay." He said

"O-okay…" I mumbled

"Good Afternoon, You all may know sergeant Flippy, The kind & brave soul you all know, loved & feared because of his other half. He worked for the military at the age of 15, He was trained the hard ways in the field & in the army, but he still has a kind heart despite every hard ship he had to go through his training & war days."

Tears started to stream down my face. Every word felt like a bullet shooting straight at my head.

"He was like a son I never had, Well, There are two of them: Flippy & Splendid-"

We looked at Splendid in shock and the C.O. called our attention.

"- Splendid left after his first mission, I respect his decision. I was left with Flippy; I made sure he had a healthy life he deserved. The years passed, I tolerated his other self since he was 15. No matter what, he was the best soldier who has served the army! A good soldier isn't measured through strength and his kills, but at the heart, Flippy is that soldier."

"I 'am pleased to say, I 'am proud of you, Flippy."

A long pause, until he looked to his right and we looked at the direction he was looking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, 1st Lieutenant, Flippy!"

A man came out with a uniform of a 1st lieutenant, black shoes and beret. Flippy.

* * *

_Hello! I promised you a surprise! And there it is! :D I'm so glad! =w= Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! :**_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey! It's Kimmy! :D Sorry it took me awhile, School work is in the way D: But it won't stop me! w Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! It motivates me in my studies & writing this fanfics. :* Thank you for sticking around this long even I haven't been updating a bit long :')_

_Love you guys! And because of that! Here is Chapter 19! :_

_-Kim :*** xoxoxoxox_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, 1st Lieutenant, Flippy!"

A man came out with a uniform of a 1st lieutenant, black shoes and beret. Flippy.

"F-Flippy…" I mumbled

"Told you today is your lucky day." Splendid winked at me

"H-how d-did you-" he cut me off

"Long story, I'll tell you later." He said

I nodded and returned my attention back to the stage. I watched C.O. Benedict hang the medals on Flippy's new uniform and handed over his diploma.

"Congratulations! 1st lieutenant, Flippy!" He said

We all clapped loudly, some of us were cheering and yowling. Flippy and Benedict shook hands with him and quickly left.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

As soon as C.O. Benedict left, I turned to look at everyone cheering and clapping at me, I looked around who was clapping louder, I chuckled knowing who it was, Flaky. Seeing her face streaming down with tears of joy made me feel like home already. Wait a minute; is that the dress I bought for her? Oh god… She found it, but I'm glad she wore it today. I went to the back stage to take deep breaths.

'_Feels good to be home.' _Fliqpy said

'Yeah, I know.' I said

'_Damn, that was the hardest one after all the missions we've been through._' He said

'Wow, you actually got tired? That's new.' I teased

'_Bah! Shut up and let me sleep!' _He said sounding annoyed

'Right~' I mocked

I snapped back to reality hearing small steps approaching, They sound familiar though, I turned around to see a shaking flaky whose dandruff are now falling from her hair, I can see tear stains down her cheeks.

"Flaky…" I mumbled

I fell down to my knees and hugged her waist burying my face into her stomach then I started to cry. She patted my head but I couldn't stop crying from every hurt and pain I've gone through these past 6 days.

"Hush now, you're h-here n-now." She stuttered

"I-I… missed you…" I mumbled

"I missed y-you m-more… G-get up, we have a party to attend." She said gently

I pulled my face away from her stomach and looked up at her with tears on my face.

"A party?" I asked

"Y-yes… One for graduation & one for your return." She said

I stood up and lifted her chin up to face me, I looked deep into her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips then pulled away.

"But I was planning to spend the night with you-" She cut me off

"You know, we can show up for awhile then skip the rest of the party." She winked

"Uh- Since when did you learn that? I guess the good girl gone bad now" I teased

"H-hey! I'm not bad… I guess I'm really that willing to make up all the lost time…" She stammered

"I see… We better get back home to change right?" I said

"Hmm… No. You look great already! All I have to do is to return the toga to pops, and then we'll be on our way. Thank you for the dress by the way, it's beautiful" She cheered

She twirled around making her dress flow with every spin. She placed the toga on a box, leaving it in the back stage along with the others.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie." I said

I kissed her forehead making her slightly giggle; we are now heading to petunia's place for the party.

* * *

_**Flippy's POV**_

The walk was quiet probably because Fliqpy, in my mind, Gave me a '_Let's talk_' look. I really don't have the luxury of time to talk to him now that I just got back to the girl I've been missing for 6 days, But I have to since he won't stop bugging me.

'_Oh come on now~ it's a party; Why not let me come out and probably~ 'Party' along.' _He teased

'Do I really have to answer that? I said no, and that is final.' I said

'_Kill joy'_ He muttered

'Am not! I just want to spend the whole night with her _'ALONE' _with no people around and definitely NO blood everywhere.'

'_Meh, but I think I should rest from all the killing these past 6 days, after all, even killers get tired of killing.' _He yawned

'Good for you, Then again, thank you.' I said

'_No problem'_ He said and saluted as his image disappeared from my mind and snapped back to reality.

"Flippy? Flippy? We're here~" She waved

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was talking with Fliqpy…" I scratched my head

"R-right… Let's go in n-now?" I mumbled

"Sure, But wait, How about a kiss for luck? Hm?" I mocked leaning my cheek to her face

"F-fine…" She stammered and quickly pecked my cheek

"That's all?" I teased

"D-don't push your l-luck…" She stammered

"Aww… Alright…But! I get more later right?" I said

"Yes." She said

I chuckled at her face now blushing and a sheepish smile on her face. I opened the door to see everybody dancing to the beat of the song, Raven & Rawr digging up on the steaks & brownies which Muffin made, Nutty hogging up the cookies and other sweets, Petunia & Handy dancing, Giggles & Cuddles playing spin the bottle with Lammy, Lifty, and Splendid. The others are on the dance floor grooving of course.

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

We sat next to Lifty and the others who were playing spin the bottle and now talking with one another. Flippy hooked his arm around me and I happily laid my head on his shoulder.

"What do you both think of the party so far?" Giggles asked

"Great! Thank for throwing it out for me along with the graduation celebration." Flippy said

"No problem!" Giggles cheered

"May I request all the love birds on the dance floor for a slow dance~" Disco bear said

Flippy stood up and asked for my hand, I smiled and placed my hand on his as he led me to the dance floor. The song played was: King & Queen of Hearts by David Pomeranz. I looked over Cuddles & Giggles, petunia & Handy, Lammy & mime, Sniffles & Muffin, Lifty and Yannie, Shifty & Raven.

My attention turned back to Flippy whose stare was completely mesmerizing, those deep emerald green eyes that are calm, and warm. I stared into them as we danced through the song, He led the dance with grace, and both of us got lost in our eyes, just went along with our feelings and poured it all out.

"Flaky, this has been the best day I've had with you so far." He said

"Better than the day I became yours?" I teased

"Well no, but this day has been one of the best days I've had, with you." He said

"Mine too, I'm so glad you're back, I thought you'd be gone for good…" I said

"I thought I'd die too, luckily a tribe found me and treated my wounds, what I didn't expect was Splendid found me." He chuckled

"Splendid? So that's what he has been up to…" I mumbled

"Yeah, you can say he paid an old debt. I'll tell you next time." He said

"Alrighty then." I said

"It's getting pretty loud in here, Want to you know, Ditch?" He chuckled

I giggled and nodded quickly, we went out through the kitchen door, luckily no one spotted us get out because of the disco lights and loud music. He led me to the park, this is what we needed right now, Peace & quiet. We sat under the tree we used to stay and gaze at the stars.

_**Flippy's POV**_

I checked my watch _'8:21 p.m.'_ it showed. We've been sitting here for about ten minutes; I slowly turned my attention to Flaky, Staring so lost at the stars. Those ruby red eyes glimmering under the moon light, her hair flowing through the cold summer breeze, I ran a hand through her hair and stroked it gently. I sighed heavily at a horrible memory in the war.

"You know, nights like this, I wasn't safe. I had to sleep less, and eat less… You are the one keeping me alive, the thought that I have a reason to get back home in one piece." I said

She leaned on my chest and looked up at me in sympathy, Eyes almost filling up with tears which she tries to hold back.

"I can still see fear & pain in your eyes, Flippy. I know what it's like, an unending fear and pain. Living your whole life in fear of almost everything."

"Fear is what brought Fliqpy in my life. It's a blessing and a curse, but I thank him for saving my life back then. I grew a warm hearted and scared boy; I grew the hard way into the cruel and hard world." I said

"I see…" She mumbled

She hugged me tenderly and quietly whispered: "I'm here for you, I will never leave you." Softly she released me and kissed my forehead.

Swiftly, I pulled her into my lap for another hug; she giggled softly and planted feathery kisses on my neck to my cheek. I couldn't stand it anymore; I kissed her on the lips. She moaned as my tongue slipped in her mouth, a soft kiss turned into a passionate one. She broke the kiss and I whimpered a bit.

"I miss you so much…" She mumbled

"I miss you too…" I whispered

I stood up and reached for her hand, she took it and stood up.

"Flaky," I paused

"Yes?" She asked

I kneeled to the ground and grabbed a small box, she gasped at what I'm trying to say & do.

"Flippy…" She cheered

"Flaky, Since the day I met you, I felt a strong connection between us. Despite everything good & bad that had happened to us along the way from being friends and being in a relationship. I want to take this to the next level of our love, Those days when I was gone, I had this ring with me, Promising myself I would ask to marry you once I get back. I love you with all my heart, Flaky, Will you marry me?"

"YES! YES I WILL!" She cheered

She hugged me and we fell on the ground giggling and laughing in joy. I slipped the ring in her left ring finger, and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you Flippy, so very much…" She whispered

"I love you too Flaky… So damn much…" I whispered

I pulled away from the hug and we walked back home. I carried her to the bed and laid beside her, she buried her face into my chest pulling me in a loving embrace; I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head. I hear her breathing, I looked down at her, and she is sleeping.

"Goodnight my love…" I said

* * *

_Oh my god! They are getting married! How sweet! :"D Hope you like this chapter! Until next time!~_

_Reviews please! Thank you very much!_

_-Kimmy :** xoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello! :D Yes, they ARE getting married (Flippy & Flaky) I want to cry D: I enjoyed making the last chapter to think I bursted out in tears while typing T^T Hope you all loved the last chapter! Now, you'll love this even more! ;)_

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Love you all! :* _

_*Yannie is my OC_

_-Kimmy :" xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

I felt strong arms squeeze me tighter and tighter, I slowly opened my eyes, they were still adjusting to the light, but when everything came clear, it was Flippy. No wait, Fliqpy. I giggled nervously and smiled sheepishly at Fliqpy grinning at me. I took a deep breath to shake it off and tried to say something nice making sure not to piss him off.

"G-good m-morning, Fliqpy" I stuttered

"Morning, Princess" He teased

I smiled at him politely and buried my face on his chest and hugged him, He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. Wait… What date is it today? I looked to my left '_September.19_' Oh my gosh! Flippy's birthday!

"Happy Birthday Fliqpy & Flippy" I said

"Wha- It's our birthday?" He exclaimed

The image of Flippy appeared on the mirror; I immediately sat up and waved at him. He waved at me and winked at me.

"Yes, don't tell me you forgot." Flippy said in the mirror

"How should I know? I don't usually remember everyone's birthday, Except for Flaky's." He mocked

"Damn. You." Flippy said

"Aww love you too… Happy Birthday bro!" He teased

Flippy rolled his eyes in annoyance but turned back into his smile.

"Happy Birthday Fliqpy, Can we switch back now?" He said

"Err… Not happening bro." He mocked

"What?" Flippy exclaimed

"Please Fliqpy…" I said

"No-" I cut him off

"Then I'll convince you." I said

I quickly pinned him to the bed and stayed on top of him, He chuckled at my action but a hot blush crept up his cheeks, what is he looking at? I looked at the direction he was looking, _HOLY CRAP!_ He was staring at me cleavage, and by my action earlier, I guess he got a pretty prefect view of it. I covered my chest with my two arms.

"Pervert!" I stammered

"Uhh… Hehehe…" He chuckled evilly

I raised an eyebrow and not knowing what he'll do, He swiftly pinned me to the bed. I was struggling to break free, No use.

"H-hey! N-no fair!" I stammered

"Meh, but nice try, sweetheart." He mocked

"Hey! Now that you had your fun, Fliqpy. Might changing back now?" Flippy said from the mirror

"Please Fliqpy, I want him back." I pleaded

His grin turned into a blank expression. But his features aren't changing yet, Oh no… I made him sad. He let go of my arms.

"W-wait…" I mumbled

"Hm?" He mumbled

"I-I love you Fliqpy… I hope you know that. I wasn't annoyed of your action I found it playfully cute, I love you and Fliqpy, with all of my heart, and I'm yours." I said

He just stared at me blushing, I found it too cute. I grabbed him and pulled him down to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, He responded back to my action, Soon his arms are wrapped around my waist, after minutes of kissing, He broke away.

"I love you too Flaky." He winked

His eyes quickly turned back to emerald green and his teeth were normal again too. I hugged Flippy tenderly assuring him I love them both with all my heart & soul.

"Happy birthday Flippy!" I cheered and hugged him

"Hehe, Thank you my lovely fiancé" He cooed

"You're very much welcome my love" I cooed

"How about a day with just you & me for my very special day~" He cooed and pleaded

"Fine, To think I was going to throw you out a party. But that sounds perfect!" I cooed

"You & your surprises, I don't need another one dear, Remember the last time?" He mocked

"Oh right~ Oh wait! I-I didn't get you a gift!" I yelled out

"I already got it love~" He kissed me

I broke away and smiled

"I see…" I cooed "I'll take a shower and get ready-"

"Wait, I'll come with you, After all, I missed being in a tub with you sweet." He said tickling my waist

"Hihi, Alright…" I said

We both went in the bathroom and filled the tub with the right temperature and filled it with bubbles. Flippy planted feathery kisses on my neck, I moaned at his gentle touch. I undressed and got in first, He went in second.

_**Flippy's POV**_

When i got in the tub, she rested her head on my chest, i traced her back gently upward and downward which made her giggle a bit. Then, She started tracing my chest up & down, I moaned at her touch, It was simply intoxicating. She sat up and started to shampoo her hair, I started scrubbing her hair, She laughed at me for messing her hair up, So she started doing the same thing to me as well.

I cupped a few bubbles in my hand and kept putting them all over Flaky, She pouted by what i did.

"You look like a bubble monster!" I laughed

"No fair! I wasn't r-ready!" She stammered

"Too bad..." I teased

She cleared the bubbles all over her and wen to the opposite side of the tub and crossed her arms.

"Fine, Then you're not getting _'any'_ later." She teased

I raised an eyebrow still figuring out what it means, Oh crud... I face palmed myself realizing what she really meant.

"Oh crud... I take it back! Sorry!" I pleaded

"Err... No" She stuck her tongue out

"Fine, I guess Fliqpy would like to give you a sex torture then." I teased

_'Yes! Hell yes! Let me out!'_

Wait, I can't let Fliqpy out. I know how hard core he is, Probably it would be a veyr very bad idea to let him out, I know what to do now. I slid to Flaky's side of the tub and kissed her, I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I broke away and smiled at her.

"Please?" I mumbled

"Fine, For now~" I cooed

She stood up and grabbed a towel, I rose up as well and grabbed my towel. I wrapped my arms around her waist and planted feathery kisses on her neck.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I whispered

"So sweet as ever..." She cooed

"Again, You. Make. Me. Sweet.~" I mumbled

She giggled and went out to dress up, She wore her aqua blue dress, black flats and her gold necklace i gave her. I dressed up in casual clothes: Green & Black checkered polo shirt, black jeans and my green converse. I pulled her close to me, I saw somethign sparkle, it was the engagement ring i gave her, She cupped my cheeks and looked at me lovingly.

"Let's make the preparations, Shall we?" I asked

"Yes love." She mumbled

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

Alright, 3 hours has passed of the preparations & planning. We had Muffin & Yannie for the food, Shifty & Raven for the music, Lifty & Petunia for the flowers, Giggles & Lammy for the decorations, Now we're headed for one last stop, Wedding Dress shop.

"Hey, It's bad luck to see the bride's gown before the day~" I teased when we entered the shop

"Alright, Alright! I'll take Cuddles, Toothy and Splendid with me to look for a decent suit." He said

"Okay hon. Have fun~" I cooed and kissed his cheek

"You too my dear, Remember, Meet me at the park before dinner." He winked

"Okay, See you!" I cheered

He left with the guys, Leaving me with Lifty, Yannie, Giggles & Lammy. Lifty & Yannie are holding hands cuddling, Yannie was new here 3 days ago, Looks like love bloomed faster than i thought.

"Try this on!" Giggles cheered holding a rack of dresses

"A- T-that's a lot" I stuttered

"Don't complain sweetie! just try them on!" She commanded

I rushed in the dressing room and tried a bunch of dresses. Too sparkly, Too pink, Too extravagant. I went out and called giggles and Lammy.

"Did you pick one already?" they said

"No, Guys, I want to pick the dress on my own, Y-you know... My style?" I stuttered

"We understand Flaky." Giggles said

I nodded and went to sets of racks set at the shop, One captured my eye. It was a white dress, strapless, Just plain simple. It was beautiful for me, They raised their thumbs up approving the dress, I quickly changed back to my clothes and paid for it. Wew, three hours just to pick a dress? What a day! But i still have an hour to look for jewelry, only earrings ofcourse since i'm going to wear the necklace Flippy gave me. Oh and a tiara!

"Lifty! Yannie! Accompany Flaky to the Jewelry store! We'll be preparing for the wedding!" Giggles and Petunia said

"Right!" Lifty said

"I'll help you pick Flaky!" Yannie hugged me

"Thanks, Y-yannie!" I cheered

"No problem Flaky!" She said

We went to the jewelry store, There are so many to chose from. Yannie is guarding Lifty from stealing anything, What she doesn't know is that Shifty pushes him to stealing, So, Lifty doesn't have any bad blood something like that. I patted Yannie.

"Yannie, He is a good guy, Don't worry he won't steal." I said

She nodded and pointed to a pair of dangling earrings, Diamond ones that form just a single straight line, Simple but pretty. I nodded and paid for it. I told Yannie & Lifty to hide the dress & the earrings somewhere in my house where Flippy or Fliqpy could possibly find it. They made a run for it as i rushed to the park to meet with me beloved Fiance.

* * *

_hey hey! How's it going guys? Did you like it? Don't worry, I might extend for 3 more chapters. I'll be making more FXF stories ^_^ Again, Thank you for the reviews! i really appreciate it! :"D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

_Haiyya guys! How's it going? Enjoyed the last chapter? If you did, thank you A LOT! So excited for the wedding! w Oh don't worry, I'll be making more FxF stories soon! For now, My mom let me use the computer! Yippee! Oh and a bit of awkwardness here :P XD_

_Here is Chapter 21! :_

_-Kim :*** xoxo_

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Yannie, He is a good guy, don't worry he won't steal." I said_

_She nodded and pointed to a pair of dangling earrings, Diamond ones that form just a single straight line, Simple but pretty. I nodded and paid for it. I told Yannie & Lifty to hide the dress & the earrings somewhere in my house where Flippy or Fliqpy could possibly find it. They made a run for it as i rushed to the park to meet with me beloved Fiancé._

_**Flippy's POV**_

'_6:57 p.m.'_

Took me a few hours just to pick a suit, Cuddles & Splendid kept suggesting tons of suits which looked RIDICULOUS on me! So I just decided to pick for myself, it was a black suit, you know? The simple type? I can't count how many I've tried on, and trust me! None of them looked appealing to me. So here I' am at the park waiting for Flaky.

'_How long have we been here?_' Fliqpy asked

'15 minutes, Just wait, Will you?' I said

'_Ugh… I'm hungry already!_' He whined

'You baby…' I teased

'_Hey! Watch your mouth! If you don't want it removed!_ 'He warned

'Fine' I chuckled

Suddenly, I felt a very tight hug around me, I gasped a bit at the surprise hug Flaky did. I can hear her breathing hard, Whoa, She ran going here? '_No shit, Sherlock!_' Fliqpy yelled. I ignored him and brushed her hair to calm her down and catch her breath.

"Hey, breathe in, out, slowly…" I coached; she did what I told her "Good… Now tell me, how was your day, love?" I asked lovingly

"Great, I'm all set, you?" She asked

"Yes, I've made dinner for us earlier before I came by here. Not in a restaurant, café or whatever, just follow me." I cooed

She nodded and grabbed my hand, I shook my head and she looked puzzled, I brought out a handkerchief long enough to cover her eyes.

"Wha- Oh~" She said

"It's a surprise, I don't want to spoil it. Just trust me." I cooed

"Alright~" She said

_**Flaky's POV**_

After being blind folded and all, I have no idea where were going. Flippy cautiously led the way, Okay, now I smell fresh air with a fragrant of roses, Flippy kissed my cheek and slowly took off my blind fold. I blinked to see our garden full of lights and a table set out here with plates, and other silverware. Did he prepare this…? For us? I'd take that as a yes!

"I-I… Don't know…-"

"What to say? Same words I had in my mind when I was thinking of while proposing to you." He cooed

A hot blush crept up my cheeks as those words sent my heart pounding faster as if it was about to hit my rib cage with every beat. I hugged him tightly knowing were finally taking our relationship to the big step, Getting married. I buried my face into his chest; He just stroked my hair softly and gently.

"Love you, Flaky." A low voice said

Knowing whose voice was that, I looked up at Flippy who has flipped out or at least let Fliqpy take over. Those neon green peculiar orbs stared at my ruby ones, He looked VERY gentle, Just like Flippy, Made me realize he looked… Handsome…

"Love you too, How about that dinner, honey?" I said sweetly

He nodded and led me to my seat, He pulled the chair, and just like a gentleman, pushed the chair back as I took my seat. He sat on the opposite side of the table and quietly took his seat. Is this a side of Fliqpy I've never seen? Who knew he had this sweet & gentle, Of course, I saw this side since the day I spent with him.

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

Damn, I don't know what to do! Why did Flippy let me take control, I wanted to switch back, but he insisted I spend this night with her. It was a quiet dinner; she kept poking her food at some point, making this look a bit awkward.

"Uhm… Did you like what I prepared? The food I mean!" I stammered

"W-what? You made this? It's surprisingly good actually…" She stammered sheepishly

"Yes, glad you liked it…" I mumbled

'_Now what?_' I mentally yelled

'Meh… Try doing this on your own. Besides, you can handle it.' Flippy said

'_Fuck… Damn it…_' I mentally mumbled

"Uh… Thanks for the dinner, it was really great…" She cooed

I blushed at the cute remark along with her cute expression on her face. I'm really no good with words, but I guess might as well try saying something nice… For once.

"No big deal, Uh… I got you these." I pulled out a bouquet of red roses

"Thank you Fliqpy…" She kissed my cheek

A hot blush crept up my cheeks and smiled.

"Again, No biggy, for you, I'd try my best to keep you happy." I said lovingly

"I know you would." She said sweetly as she grabbed my hand

"It's still early, Want to watch a movie?" I offered

"Hmm… I do remember Raven handing me over a few DVD's, Y-yea! Let's go with t-that…" She cheered

"Alright then." I said

So here we are in the living room, still deciding what to pick though, Most of the movies were horror and action, Flaky stopped picking one to the thought that almost every horror movie scares the shit out of her, I looked at her in wonder.

"Do you still want to watch?" I mumbled softly & gently

"Y-yes… Y-you pick one…" She stuttered and sat on the couch hugging her legs

I smiled politely and continued to search through the box of DVD's. I found one that might be a little scary for her, but honestly, It scared the shit out of me too. The movie is: Insidious. I settled right next to the shaking Flaky, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm here, don't worry…" I whispered

She whimpered and nodded vigorously as she went closer to me grabbing a part of my shirt tightly. I stroked her hair gently trying to calm her down; she immediately calmed down and watched the movie as it started.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I kept clutching his shirt tightly every time there is this shocking scary scene. Bit Fliqpy kept comforting me in every time I get scared or tried to cry, the movie was over now. He stretched his arms as he stood up.

"Tomorrow is the wedding day, I suggest we get some rest, eh, sweetie?" He teased

Before I could say anything he slammed his lips into mine. He gently laid me down on the couch, making sure not to break the contact, he crawled on top of me and just a few minutes the kiss got deeper and deeper. He slowly broke away showing Flippy's emerald green eyes then switching back to his neon green eyes.

"I guess Flippy would let me have this one, For now." He teased

"Fine, N-no problem with m-me…" I stuttered

"Was hoping you'd tell me to switch back with him, But I'm happy you said that." He mumbled

"You are a part of him, I accept you both completely. And I-"

Before I could say anything else, He slammed my lips on mine to shut me up, well; I guess he just felt a strong urge to do it. In a moment I slid my tongue slowly asking for entrance, made him jolt a bit by my boldness, well that's new. He pulled me to sit on his lap and deepen the kiss; I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

_**Fliqpy's POV**_

Didn't know how long we've been doing this, But I'm definitely loving it! Until I heard Flippy made a fake cough calling my fucking attention.

'_Damn it! What now?_' I yelled

'Know your limits, Fliqpy.' Flippy scolded

'_Limits my ass! I'm in the moment and you're sure damn ruining it!_' I mentally yelled at him

'Meh…' He mocked and went away

She broke away breathing hard, I can tell she held her breathe the whole time. I didn't want the moment to end like this; I carried her bridal style and carefully laid her on the bed. I crawled on top of her and gently nipped her neck making her moan softly. Hearing that was just plain intoxicating.

I unzipped her dress from the back and slowly slid it off her. She took off my jacket and shirt, Next thing I knew we only had our underwear on. I unhooked her bra off and began sliding my tongue from her neck to her breasts and sucked them, She began moaning and arching he back a bit. I looked at her staring deep into her ruby eyes; I wiped her bangs to the side of her face and kissed her.

"I love you Flaky" I mumbled

"I love you too Fliqpy" She whispered

I smiled and kissed her, she signaled me to go on, so I removed her underwear and spread he legs wide. In a second I rammed my manhood in her; she let out a moan and arched her back. She pulled me closer as I kept a slow pace and she let out soft moans.

I quickened and hardened my pace and soon joined her moans with my groans with every thrust. She moaned my name and I mumbled hers with every fast and hard thrust I gave her. Moans of pleasure from her sweet lips as I hit her sweet spot inside of her.

"I- gonna… c-cum…" She said losing her breathe

I hardened my thrust and as we both got to our climax, I laid beside her, panting and breathing hard. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. I was losing control, Damn, Time flew so fast. My eyes turned emerald green and my teeth were normal again.

_**Flippy's POV**_

He gave me back control since he was too tired. Noticing what I'm hugging was a panting Flaky. I kissed her forehead to calm her down a bit; I smiled at her as she looked up at me lovingly at the same time sleepy.

"Enjoyed the night, love?" I asked

"Y-yes… Goodnight… My… Fiancé" She drifted off

"Goodnight, Sweetheart" I mumbled

* * *

_Heyy! Yes! A LEMON FOR THIS CHAPTER! They are getting married! Oh my gosh! Can't wait! Thank you for sticking this long! Don't worry again, I'll be making more :3 Reviews please! THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_-Kimmy :*** xoxox_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey! This is the day they're getting married! Oh gosh! I'm crying in excitement :'D Thank you for the great reviews! It helped me a lot making my first fanfic. Hey! Don't leave yet! There is one more & the last chapter after this ;) _

_*Roar is Xena's OC _

_*Private Combites is cbyte46's OC_

_-Kimmy :" xoxo_

* * *

_**Flaky's POV**_

A wonderful night & sleep it was, I still feel his strong arms wrapped around me, I slowly opened my eyes to see he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so calm and gentle. Today is the big day, I can't believe it. I traced my fingers on his chest just playing around, until I felt his grip around me tighten, I looked up to see he has awaken from a wonderful sleep I see.

"Good morning sweetie" he cooed

"Good morning hon." I said sweetly

"Are you ready for today?" He asked sitting up

"Excited actually" I said grabbing his army jacket and zipped it up to my collarbone

He grabbed his boxers, Stood in front of me and pulled me for a tight hug.

"You look so adorable in my clothes" he teased

"Tell me something I don't know~"I mocked

"Hmph… Well, I can't wait to take the dress off you tonight~" He said seductively

"Wha- I… eh… never mind…" I stammered sheepishly

"Well, I have to go to Splendid's place to get ready, See you then sweetheart." He cooed

"Same for me but I'll be getting ready at Yannie's place. But wait, shouldn't w-we take a s-shower f-first?" I stuttered

He stopped at the door and turned around to face me with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, N-now get y-your goofy butt in the t-tub!" I stammered

He raised his hands up and chuckled all the way in the bathroom. I shook my head and giggled at his playfulness, I followed him in the bathroom after a minute. I saw him in the tub blowing off the bubbles in his hand. I unzipped the jacket and threw it on the floor and went in the tub.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked

"Uh- Just n-nervous…" I stuttered

"Don't be, Smile, Be happy. It's our big day. What could go wrong?" He whispered

"Uhm… Fliqpy k-killing a-all the g-guests?" I stuttered

"Well, that is a problem, but I'll do my best not to flip out today." He said

"Alright, But I-"

He silenced with a kiss, He broke away and smiled at me lovingly. Without another word, we both got off the tub and started to dress up and get ready. I wore my lavender dress, with the necklace he gave me, black flats & my hair tied. He wore his jeans, black shoes, and black & white checkered shirt.

"See you later, alright? I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle." He cooed

"See you later then." I said

He kissed me on the lips quickly and said our goodbyes before we took off to get prepped up. It's gonna be a very big day.

_**Flippy's POV**_

On my way to Splendid's place to get ready, Damn, Time flew so fast, I can recall everything from the day we met until this day; Life couldn't get any better than this. I knocked on the door and Splendid answered it. He was wearing a simple tux with a blue tie.

"Hey bro, Come in!" He greeted

"Hey man, Sure." I entered

"There's the man! Have you deflowered her already?" Shifty said

Lifty slapped his face by that question, I just answered with a nod. Both of them were wearing a tux and green and black striped ties.

"Uh… Where's Cuddles?" I asked

"Oh, He's upstairs getting ready too; he woke up a bit late." Splendid explained

"He never wakes up late." I said

"Yeah, Until he had a little _'fun'_ with Giggles last night. If you know what I mean." He winked

They looked at me with perverted smiles stuck in their faces which made me chuckle a bit. I went upstairs to get ready, Splendid and Cuddles will be helping me suit up.

_**Flaky's POV**_

I stepped in Yannie's house to see all of them in lavender dresses, believe me, it took some time convincing Rawr & raven to wear it, but they agreed eventually.

"Let's get you ready, Shall we?" Giggles said

"Alright" I said

Giggles, Helped me out with my makeup, Petunia is fixing my hair and Yannie is arranging the bouquet of roses I'll be holding. I slid into my dress, Petunia zipped the back for me, I looked in the mirror to see a red head girl with no dandruff, and her hair curled wearing a white elegant dress.

"You look lovely!" Yannie squeaked

"Gorgeous bride I've ever seen!" Giggles cheered

"Muffin! Lammy! Raven! Rawr! Come up here and take a look at the bride!" Yannie yelled

They all came up in a rush to see me; they looked at me with their jaws dropped. I smiled sheepishly and blushed a bit. Awkward silence surrounded us for only a minute then they started talking again.

"Wow, Flippy is very lucky~" Raven said

"I know right! But hey, He MIGHT flip out today, We better be very careful." Rawr said

"Relax girls, B-besides h-he said he'll t-try n-not to flip out today…" I stuttered

"That's what you said on your first date with him." Petunia teased

"Oh shush it, we better go now, everybody will be itching to see the bride walk on the aisle!" Muffin said

"Alright, let's go." I said assuring them with a happy look in my face

We went in the car and headed off to the church, this is the day.

_**Flippy's POV**_

Here I 'am at the altar waiting for my bride to show up, I'm shaking and sweating like crazy! What if she won't show up? What if she didn't want to get married? Splendid, Who is my best man, patted my back to assure me she will be coming.

'_Oh will you stop with the fucking sweating and shaking! It's only 11:50 a.m.! The wedding starts at 12 in the afternoon dumbass!_' He yelled

'Sheesh, No need to be that harsh! Thanks for giving the time by the way. Now I feel relaxed.' I said

'_What a baby…_' He teased

'Shut up…' I said

I kept looking around nervously. Suddenly, Toothy on the piano started playing '_Vanilla Twilight_' but no singer; I liked it better if there was none, so I told him just to play the whole thing. The doors opened to reveal:

They pairs started marching off to the aisle.

_The best man and the maid of honor: Splendid & Lammy _

_The pairs that came up next were: ~Muffin & Sniffles~_

_~Giggles & Cuddles~_

_~Lifty & Yannie~_

_~Rawr & Shifty~_

_~Raven & Roar~_

_~Lammy & Mime~_

_~Petunia & Handy~_

My heart pounded faster and faster as each couple passed by the aisle. The piano played slower as a woman in a white dress came out, Flaky. She looked gorgeous, her dandruff disappeared, and her hair curled, a simple but elegant white dress, the necklace I gave her and a bouquet of roses. Every step she took as she got closer and closer made me smile.

'_Holy crap… Screw civilization! I want out!_' he yelled

'Nope, for this moment, you're not getting out.' I told him

'_Fine_' he said in defeat

I reached out my hand for hers; she smiled and put her hand on mine as she walked up beside me. The priest went out, oh great… Lumpy! I face palmed myself at the thought he might screw it up. Flaky gripped my hand and I looked at her.

"Don't worry, everything would be fine." She whispered

"Alright, Oh and, you looked beautiful…" I whispered

She mouthed a '_Thank you' _because Lumpy was already talking; I guess she didn't want to interrupt. Minutes passed by with every word Lumpy failed to say and successfully got right, I face palmed every time he did something stupid while Flaky just giggled. And now, For my favorite part…

"You may now exchange rings." Lumpy said

Cub handed over a pillow with two rings on it, I grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

"I Flippy, take you Flaky to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I said as I slid the ring in her ring finger

_**Flaky's POV**_

A bead of tear went down my eyes touched by his words, I took the ring from the pillow Cub was holding and started to say my vow:

"I, Flaky, take you, Flippy, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." I slid the ring in his ring finger

"You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Lumpy said

Flippy leaned forward and pulled me for a kiss, He pulled away and everybody started cheering and clapping. He held me close as we faced our friends. Toothy came out with a camera to take a picture.

"Smile you love birds!" He said

'_SNAP' _

"Hey! How about for us?" Cuddles yelled in joy

"Fine!" I said

We laughed and everybody went in front to take a formal picture. _'SNAP'_

"WACKY SHOT!_" _Rawr yelled

"Okay! 1… 2… 3…! Smile!" Toothy ran as he auto-timed the camera

Gosh, that was VERY fun! We went out to throw the bouquet. I positioned myself to throw it, and as I threw it, the girls were screaming and as they cleared away, Petunia had caught it! I giggled at Handy's red-tomato face as Petunia showed him what she had just caught.

"To the reception!" Flippy pointed out into the air

"Yes sir~" I cooed

"Well, My little soldier, you look drop dead gorgeous today." He said lovingly

"And you look so handsome today!" I said jumping into his arms

"Don't you think I know that already?" He teased

"Don't push your luck." I groaned

"I'm just teasing!" He chuckled

Still carrying me, He made a run for it to the bridal car. As we got in, He rested his head on my lap, and stared at me lovingly, I played with his hair while he was holding my hands and played with them. He sat up as we got to the reception place.

_**Flippy's POV**_

I took a step out of the car, Flaky came out second. I hear the soft music play from the inside, I took her hand and led her inside. As we got in, a bottle of champagne was shot open in the sky. For a second there I thought I was going to flip out, Flaky had covered my ears before they had opened the bottle of wine.

"Thanks honey, I wouldn't want to miss this out." I said

"N-no problem, besides, w-would be a s-shame to stain m-my dress w-with blood." I stuttered

'_Meh… I'll save my energy tomorrow if you won't flip out tonight_' Fliqpy said

"Congratulations to the newly wed!" Cuddles announced on a microphone

"I'm Cuddles and my buddy, Roar, Will be your hosts tonight." He added

We sat on the table which is on the stage. I spotted a man approach Flippy and saluted, I'm guessing he's a comrade of Flippy. He was wearing a tux and a black beret.

"Hello, Ms. Flaky, I'm Private Combites. I used to train with Flippy way back, Nice to meet you!" He said

"Hi, I thought Flippy said you couldn't make it." I said

"Oh, Change of plans, We took an early vacation, So I decided to attend the wedding after all, but I only showed up just now," he looked at Flippy "Sorry if I'm late bro." He said

"Nah, It's ok! At least you made it!" Flippy said

He saluted at Flippy and went off to the table we assigned him. Flippy took my hand and kissed the top of it, he held me like that for a couple of minutes now.

"Okay guys! May I request some of you to give the couple a speech?" Roar said

Splendid raised his hand. He grabbed the mic and looked at me & Flippy.

"Time does fly fast, eh bro? From the bunks to here? Can you imagine it? You've found yourself a lucky lady, so I suggest you take good care of her. I'm happy for the both of you, and May you two live a happy life, this is just the start of a new chapter in your lives, Make it great!" He said

Roar took the mic and asked if anyone else would like to say anything, Lifty raised his hand.

"I'd like to congratulate you both today, Flippy, She is very special, Please don't break her. Take good care of one another, Cherish each moment, and lastly, live a happy life with each other." He said

He returned the mic to Roar, Minutes passed by as everyone had their turn to say something, it was all touchy and at the same time funny especially Raven, Rawr and Cuddles' speech, HILARIOUS!

"May I request everyone, even the bride & groom, on the dance floor as a closing for today?" Roar said

"Also, let's start ourselves up with a rock song, shall we? Give it up for Rawr!" Cuddles added

Rawr got up on stage and the music started to play, Me and Flippy just stayed at our tables since we didn't feel dancing like that.

Gonna be trouble  
It's getting' out of hand  
Gonna be trouble  
But baby, I'm the man

I'm gonna save you  
I'll be your knight  
I'll be your savior  
How 'bout tonight? Yeah!

Gonna be trouble  
Baby, I'm the trouble man  
Want a fighter? Come on-  
But don't you understand?  
I can't be double  
Baby, I'm the trouble man

Baby, don't you worry  
Not gonna run away (I can't)  
Baby, don't you worry  
Yeah man, I'm here to play

As soon as the music ended, A soft beat started to play and from the minute I knew what song he requested '_Vanilla Twilight_'. He reached out for my hand, locked my hands with his as he led me to the dance floor.

On every twirl and slow movement during the song was just mesmerizing. The whole time I was staring directly into his eyes, I never looked anywhere but his eyes. As soon as the song ended, I heard a balloon pop from nowhere.

"Oh shit! Lumpy you dumbass!" Shifty yelled

Of course… Lumpy screwed things up once again. Raven and rawr got mad at him because they knew it would send Fliqpy out and kill them all. So they started chasing him holding their katana and other deadly weapons. As for Flippy, Well… Fliqpy looked at me menacingly.

"Why are you all running? The fun has just begun!" He yelled

He strangled Petunia using Handy's bandages and killed Handy by ripping out his organs one by one. He killed Shifty, Giggles, Roar, Sniffles and Lammy. The rest got out alive and survived. He turned to me with those eerie neon green eyes with that wide evil grin.

"Now, that was a party!" He stretched out making a snap sound

"Luckily… the others escaped…" I mumbled

"Yeah, Bummer. But I got you all to myself." He said

He kissed me and pulled away, His eyes turned back to emerald green and his teeth became normal.

"What the- Oh damn it!" He yelled "Did I kill everyone?"

"Almost everyone, the other got lucky enough to escape." I said

"Sorry, I thought I wasn't going to flip tonight." He said

"It's okay, I can learn to get used to it without getting freaked out or scared." I said

He and I walked back home for… you know? What? It's our honeymoon; Of course we're going to do it.

_**Flippy's POV**_

As we got home, I carried her all the way to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I pinned her to the bed and nipped her neck, she let out soft moans. I took off my coat, shirt, pants, socks and shoes, leaving me only in my boxers.

"Pretty dress, What do you want? I'll take it off you or I'll rip it off." I teased

"Take I-it off…" She mumbled

I unzipped the dress from the back and threw the dress on the floor. I unhooked her bra and removed her underwear; I nipped her neck to her stomach. When I slowly entered her, she moaned out in pain, I still see she isn't used to it.

"Relax…" I whispered and kissed her

"Okay…" She mumbled

I rammed the whole thing in her made her hold back a moan, She pulled me closer for a kiss, So I stayed on a slow pace until I lost control, My thrusts were harder and faster now.

"Flip… I… cum…" She tried forming sentences but I get it

"Let… it…" I mumbled

She let out a low squeak and breathes heavily as I got out of her. I lie beside her and kiss the top of her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her close to me; she buried her face into my chest and kissed it lovingly.

"I forgot to tell you…" She said

"Tell me what?" I wondered

"You're… Going to be a… Father…" She said

"WHAT? How long have you been…?" I asked

"A day, Remember Fliqpy was half flipped when we did it last night?" She said

"Yes, He gave me half control, I'm glad you noticed." I said

"I… I'm going to be a… Father…" I said

"A wonderful father indeed." She cooed

"Goodnight Flippy" She said

"Goodnight Flaky" I said

* * *

_Hello! WAIT A MINUTE! THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER ALRIGHT? SO DON'T JUST GO CLOSE THE BROWSER! :P Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all loved it! Thank you for sticking this long! Love you all! _

_-Kimmy :. xoxox_


	23. Chapter 23

_This is the last chapter I'll be making :') I'm so happy with the reviews I got so far on my first fanfiction! Enjoy the last chapter! _

_*Flacy and Daniella are my OC_

_-Kimmy :*** xoxo_

* * *

_**~8 years later~ **_

_**Flaky's POV**_

After a peaceful dinner with my husband kids, I'm washing the dishes as usual because Flippy and I agreed to take turns. I heard a high pitched scream, I jumped a bit as a little girl was hugging my legs, and she had red hair with no dandruff and green eyes, Flacy.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked

"Daniella almost killed me! Again!" she yelled

A little girl, the same age as her, came out. She had green hair with dandruff and red eyes, Daniella. They are twins, I'm surprised it took me a lot of strength getting the both of them out of me, that. Was. Hard.

"I did not! It was an accident!" Daniella yelled

"Oh mommy… Daddy has flipped out as well…" She said

"Oh crap…" I said

"No I'm not! I'm fine! See?" Flippy said

"Good, Or else the whole town would be full of screams today." I shook my head

A bang came out from outside, they started hyperventilating.

Flippy's eyes turned into neon green and his teeth turned sharp, Fliqpy.

Daniella's eyes turned pitch black and her teeth sharp.

Flacy's eyes turned neon green and her teeth grew sharper.

"Father and Daughter bonding time!" Fliqpy yelled

"Yaay!" the girls yelled

"This is going to be a long day…" I said

"Don't worry mommy, we'll bring you back a small gift~" Flacy cooed

"That's what I'm worried about, Maybe it's one of your Uncle Cuddles' head or Auntie Raven's tooth?" I mocked

"Hey! No it won't be!" Daniella said

"Yeah hon. don't worry, It won't be anything from our kills" Fliqpy said kissing my forehead

"Fine, you have until sun down." I said

"Yaay! Love you mom!" Daniella and Flacy kissed me on the cheek

_**~5 Hours later~**_

The three of them came in the house sweating and blood covered all over them. I face palmed, they over did killing the people.

"I said before sun down didn't I?" I grunted

"Yes… but… hey! Why am I explaining? Fliqpy! Switch now!" he stammered

"We're sorry mommy… We just couldn't control it" The two girls hugged me

"It's alright, I'm glad the three of you are safe" I cooed

"Yeah, now go wash up and head to bed." Flippy said

"Yes daddy!" The said

Flippy came close to me and pulled me for a deep kiss. He broke away giving me a bracelet with music charms.

"Oh thank you!" I said

"You're welcome. Told you we'd be getting you something" He said

"I know." I said

"We're whacked you know that?" He teased

"I'd rather prefer, Crazy or insane." I giggled

"Any of the above!" He cheered

"Yaay for being awesome!" Daniella cheered

"Oh I love my three beautiful girls" Flippy pulled us for a group hug

"We love you too daddy!" The girls cheered

"How about you Flaky?" He asked

"I love you so much…" I kissed him quickly in the lips

"Aww…" Flacy said

"We're a one big happy crazy family!" Daniella said

"Indeed" Flippy chuckled

We sat here enjoying the warm embrace of our group hug, I'm going to say that life is great and it couldn't get any better than this moment. What surprises will greet me in the future, I'll leave the answers to be answered in the future.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**Hey! I know I had to end it D: But wait! Watch out for my new story: "Look After You" I will post it probably later! :D I had so much fun writing this! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Remember! I will keep writing FxF stories ;) Thank you all very very much!**_

_**-Kimmy :* xoxox**_


End file.
